Without the Horcrux: The Philosopher's Stone
by G.O.M.gladstone
Summary: The Horcrux in Harry's head disappears as an infant. So, this is the story of Harry without the Horcrux holding him back. Somewhat AU. Starting from 1st year. Will have eventual cannon pairings. Most characters are like you would expect in cannon. Except, Harry is more skilled, cunning and witty, without overdoing anything. Formerly titled Raven.
1. Chapter 1: A new hope

Ok so I had this idea for a story for a while, by and large I have up till 5th year plotted out in my head, beyond that I don't know. And I decided to start writing it as its more interesting then Canadian trade policy. It's not going to be too AU, really most characters are going to be similar with Ms. Rowling's actual ones in her books. Dumbledore is manipulative but not evil, Snape is a git, Malfoy a rich prat. The main change will be in Harry who will be more skilled and cunning without going too far. I am envisioning cannon partnering but in the distant future as in year 4 plus. And the core group will be Harry, Ron and Hermione, with Ginny, Neville, and Luna coming in later.  
Obviously, this is fanfiction and as such the just rather pointless musings of a fan.

I also wanted to note the inspiration of Fate's Second Chance by Neerja in this story. It's a really fascinating story though abandoned several years ago. In many ways I see this story in a similar way, except without any annoying things like soul bonds, or characters with far more knowledge then they should have, or the friendly and helpful Goblins, or magical animagus ect.

As for any questions about how closely it will or will not follows the books. The logic of the story is that all things being equal the story and characters will be the same with the exception of Harry. It is Harry who doesn't have a Horcrux that slowly evolves thus changing the story. That being said when we first meet characters it is reasonable to assume they will be rather similar to what we would have expected from the books. But the further they interact with Harry or people Harry has interacted with the more they will be altered from him. So for example when Hagrid meets Harry things will be rather similar, as for Hagrid little has actually changed, it is only later that Hagrid will think and treat Harry differently. Thus there will be overlap, but it will begin to disappear as the stories progress. If you are looking for a clear break, from the cannon narrative it will occur during Prisoner of Azkaban.

To a certain degree this story is philosophical, in that age-old question how much does one contribute into shaping the world. The story will follow Harry's will to power, and how through it, he is able to change the world but not every action will be shaped by him, so some overplay will happen.

Chapter 1- A New Hope

November 1st 1981.

It was a cold fall night, in the sleepy town of Little Whinging Surrey. Little Whinging is a kind of place that could be called normal almost to a fault, or in other words boring. Just like all the other small communities that circle the great metropolis of London, the houses here all look the same, the cars are all the same, and the people dress the same. It was in one-word suburbia.

Yet on this night something was different. For you see, at the doormat of the fourth house on Privet Drive, there was a baby. Not just any babe but a magical child. His name is Harry Potter. A raven-haired boy, with emerald eyes and a deep infected looking scar on his forehead in the shape of a lightning bolt.

Young Harry here had been left at the door of his mother's sister, after the tragic demise of his late parents; Lily and James Potter, who were murdered by a terrible wizard who called himself Voldemort. After killing Harry's father and mother, the dark wizard turned his attention to their young child. Just as Voldemort had done to countless many before, he pointed his wand at his target filled himself with pure hatred and softly said " _Aveda Kedavra_ " as the room filled with flash of green light.

But this time it didn't work. The boy didn't die. The spell, the terrible spell that had killed so many before had bounced of the boy's forehead and rebounded onto the dark lord himself, destroying his body. His mother sacrificing herself for her only son sealed a ritual that protected Harry from death. But Harry was not left completely intact, the curse created a jagged scar on his forehead that seemed to have been infected by some malevolent spirit. The curse scar was inflamed and bleeding profusely. It was so unusual, that even the renowned Albus Dumbledore was at a lost to explain what it was, though he did have his suspicions.

Realising that any more scans were irrelevant, and assuming that all was stable. Albus Dumbledore left Harry in the care of his maternal relatives hoping the boy would have a normal, well relatively normal childhood. Though, safety was the primary concern. Using the shared blood between sisters Dumbledore was able to use his mothers sacrifice to create a powerful enchantment that provided the boy a refuge, protection beyond all others. So long as he lived there with his mother's blood he would be safe from those _outside_ who would want to harm him.

So there Harry lay on cold fall night. But all was not peaceful. Harry was in agony; the scar was burning. Maybe it was Harry's body trying to fight the foreign parasite, or his mother's enchantment defending her son from this evil curse, but whatever it was; it was a life or death struggle between the scar and the boy. The pain being unbearable Harry soon passed from consciousness, but the struggle continued all through the night. Till when morning came and Harry was woken by the shriek of his Aunt, all that was left of the curse was the bloody pus that exuded from the scar and a faint memory of the magic that once was there.

Summer of 1991

It was an oddly warm summer night. So, warm in fact that a 10 soon to be 11-year-old boy couldn't sleep. Instead he just reflected upon his short and so far, unpleasant existence. The boys name was Harry Potter, and he was different, that much he knew. He was a skinny, raven haired, bespectacled boy, with vibrantly emerald eyes and a faint scar in the shape of a lightning bolt on his fore head. His parents had died in a car crash when he was enfant and he was sent to live with his 'relatives' the Dursleys (as he refused to call them family thank you very much). His mother's sister Aunt Petunia was a tall and slender woman whose long neck made her appear like a giraffe, Uncle Vernon a large man who has no neck at all, and Dudley his cousin who could easily be mistaken for a pig in a blonde wig. The Dursleys were obsessed with normalcy; from their house number 4 Privet drive, to their car, all they wanted was to be seen as normal, which was something Harry wasn't. To cover up this blight upon their normal world, the Dursleys did everything they could to pretend Harry didn't exist, for years even having him sleep in the small cupboard under the stairs. But it was none of these things that made him different, it was something else something secret.

For you see, young Harry had powers and had so for years. His whole life his relatives had referred to him as a _freak._ As strange things seemed to happen around him, like when he turned his teacher's hair blue, or had his hair grow back unnaturally fast after a horrid hair cut. No matter how impossible these incidents were, he was always punished. Then one night when he was eight, everything changed. Hungry from having missed dinner and locked in his cupboard, he unlocked the door. How he didn't quite know, one moment he was just laying in his bed deadly focused on opening the door and then he felt a warm tingling feeling shoot out of the depth of his stomach through his arm towards to the lock. Yet, whatever it was that enabled him to open that door he could control, and he was determined that he would control it.

Progress came slowly. But thankfully his relatives often left him alone in his cupboard after he completed his chores. Once his gaol his cupboard was now his lone escape from his dreary existence, a place where he could hone his skills. It took time but over many months he started to make some headway. He became more and more adept at opening and closing locks. It always took a bit of concentration and a wave of his hand but like magic it always locked or unlocked at command.

Next came manipulating light. The cupboard was often dark and when his uncle decided that the _boy_ had no need for his own light, Harry had to make due on his own. It was a rather curious thing, after weeks of practice all he was ever able to do was create a ball of light in his hand, which gave off a bright fluorescent light like they use at school. Although a great improvement the light had to stay in his hand so it was rather impractical most of the time. The blue flame though proved to be far more versatile. He originally created it to provide warmth on cold nights but soon found that the blue flame provided all the light he needed as well, and he could conveniently place to flame in an old jam jar he salvaged from the bin.

Then there were his Jedi powers. He got the idea one night, after watching the Empire Strikes Back. If Luke can move things with the force why couldn't he. First, he tried small things like moving his toy soldiers around summoning, banishing, and levitating them. Larger things seemed to be more difficult, but doable if he could fully concentrate. He even got rather skilled at doing it covertly much to Dudley's pain. Though he kind of felt bad for all present the time he pantsed Dudley, that was a sight that no one should have had to see.

But probably best of all if he focused on being left alone he often would be. It wasn't fool proof and when his relatives or others went out of their way looking for him they would certainly spot him. But if he could stay in the shadows or be places where no one expected him to be, people would often notice him not.

Truth be told, even with his powers his existence was still a lonely one. He was still hounded with chores, still slept in a cupboard, still wore his cousins oversized clothes, had no one to trust or care about, and still had to occasionally dodge his cousin when he played 'Harry hunting'. But with his secret skills in the back of his mind Harry was able to create a mask in which to show the world. A mask that showed he couldn't be brought down, a mask to wear through all the pain, a mask of indifference to those who tried to hurt him.

Just after his 10th birthday, disaster struck. Dudley had a managed to convince his parents into taking him to Thorpe Park. Now normally when the Dursleys go on an outing they would have had Mrs. Figg look after Harry. But Mrs. Figg was out of town for the week, so Harry was left locked in his cupboard while the Dursleys went to the amusement park for the day. As was the norm the moment the coast was clear Harry waved his hand to unlock the door. Normally this was of no concern, normally he was able to judge how much time he would have before they got back, so as to clean up any mess. But this time Harry got too absorbed in one of Dudley's computer games to pay close attention. All of sudden the Dursleys were back early having been forced to leave as Dudley was too large for the kid rides. Taken unaware Harry was caught red handed free from the cupboard, eating Dudley's sweets and playing with Dudley's toys. Seeing his uncle seething in rage with his veins noticeably throbbing Harry did what any rational 10-year-old would do, he ran. He bolted out the door through the back garden and over the fence. He ran till he couldn't run anymore and found himself on the other side of Little Whinging.

Harry didn't really know what to do. If he went back to his relatives Uncle Vernon would skin him alive. He didn't often get the belt, usually they just threw him in the cupboard, but when he did get it, it hurt. And he was certain for breaking out of the cupboard and then running he was going to get the belt and then have a very very long time in the cupboard. Maybe he thought he could get away for good, like he always dreamed of. Sure, the old hope of some long-lost friends of his parents coming to save him had always been a pipe dream. He knew his parents were useless as his relatives kindly reminded him. But what of an orphanage, Uncle Vernon often talked about them and sure he said they were nasty, but compared to the Dursleys they couldn't be all bad. And if they were he could always find someplace else after all. All he needed to do was hop on a train unnoticed and he would be off to London.

London was different then Harry expected. First it was busy, loud and had a bit of smell. Second it turned out orphanages seemed to be a bit of thing of the past. Instead of finding some Dickensian orphanage, Harry or as he now called himself Raven, Raven Evans, was sent to foster parents. A nice older couple from Norwood, which is a rather nice neighbourhood near rather dodgy Croydon in South London. Harry or Raven loved it there, sure he had chores but they weren't anywhere near what he was used to, he had his own bed, but best of all he had a chance to make friends with the other children under their care. A 13-year-old girl named Sally and 9-year-old dark skinned boy named Liam. He couldn't completely let his mask down but he could finally act like a child should. But suddenly this new home was taken from him. After only a week, the police came and took him back to the Dursleys. How they found him he didn't know, he didn't tell anyone his real name, but that scar on his forehead was rather distinct he thought.

His return to his relatives was bittersweet. One the one hand he was back at number 4 Privet Dr. but he wasn't in his cupboard. They gave him Dudley's second bedroom, always gave him three full meals a day, and no longer made him pay his own way with chores. Oh, he had the occasional chore in garden, and had to help his aunt clean up a bit but nothing arduous. Even odder it seemed Mrs. Figg was keeping an increasingly close watch on him. Though for all the material improvements he still hated being back, just as it was obvious the Dursleys hated having him back. Though why they bothered on forcing him to return he just couldn't fathom.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2. The Letter

"Up! Get up! Now!"

Harry woke with a start. His aunt rapped on the door again.

"Hurry up. Don't think I am going to keep breakfast for _you"_

With the special venom on which she infused _you_ with, Harry knew this was going to be a trying day.

"Are you up yet?" she demanded.

"Nearly," said Harry.

As he slowly got ready for the ordeal of having to put up with his relatives. Since the whole running away incident, things had been tense, so Harry was committed to getting breakfast and getting out of the house as soon as humanly possible. Especially given what happened a few weeks ago at the Zoo. It seems talking to snakes does not meet the Dursleys normal meter.

By the time he got down for breakfast, Dudley and Vernon were already on their second helping of bacon. Dudley of course in his new school uniform for Smelting the public school that Vernon attended. The uniform consisted of a maroon tailcoat, orange knickerbockers, and flat straw hats called boaters. They also carried knobbly sticks, used for hitting each other while the teachers weren't looking. This was supposed to be good training for later life, though Harry thought Dudley needed more practice learning not to hit people then the reverse. Though there was of course one good thing, Dudley would not be bothering Harry at Smelting, Harry was instead going to the local comprehensive Stonewall.

When Harry sat down, uncle Vernon who was half eating half reading his newspaper, peered over and barked out.

"You need a hair cut boy".

"Yes, uncle Vernon" Harry replied to the common query with an emotionless tone.

It's not that Harry didn't care what his uncle thought. Well not only that he didn't care, it's just his hair seemed to have a mind of its own. No matter what he did it just didn't seem to stay straight or neat.

Half way through breakfast, the mail slot was opened, and Harry was ordered to get the mail.  
Sluggishly moving so as to make the matter take as long as possible just to grind on his uncle, Harry went to get the mail.

What he saw there shocked him. In between the regular mail for his relatives was a letter for him. On some special kind of paper but as clear as day it read;

Mr. H. Potter  
Smallest Bedroom #4 Privet Drive Surrey

It was also sealed with wax. With the wax forming some kind of arms, quartered with a lion, eagle, badger and snake. Not going to have a chance to read it now Harry pocketed it for later and headed back in the kitchen with the Dursley's mail. It only took about half an hour for Harry to be able to vacate #4. But the whole time his mind was reeling, the question was who would be writing to him?

By the time he reached the wooded section of the park that Harry had begun to frequent, his anticipation was reaching a fever pitch, and he tore through the weird paper with gusto. Inside he found a letter addressed to him and headed with the same arms as the wax seal.

Hogwarts School of Witchcrafts and Wizardry

Headmaster Albus Dumbledore, (Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorcerers, Chief Warlock, of the Wizengamot, Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards)

Dear Mr. Potter,

We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term Begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.

Yours sincerely,

 _Minerva McGonagall_

Deputy Headmistress

The second page went on to list all the books and equipment that was needed, including robes, several spell books and a wand. Additionally, there was a third page.

Dear Mr. Potter,

Due to your muggle upbringing, a member of staff will be sent to your place of residence at 10 O'clock in the morning of Saturday 20 July to answer any questions you and your family may have and accompany you to Diagon Alley to purchase your school supplies.

Yours sincerely,

 _Minerva McGonagall_

Deputy Headmistress

After reading the letters Harry let an audible gasp and a very loud "bloody hell!"

What was this, some kind of prank? But who would prank him? The Dursleys as much as they would love to get to him, even more so since he developed his rather aloof mask, they just don't have the imagination. Heck imagination was practically a curse word to them. Oh god, Magic! How many times was he told, that magic didn't exist. It was never don't be an idiot type of denial; it was always more than that. And his powers; they always seemed to blame him when weird things happen, did they possibly know that he was the cause of it? Was his powers magic? And if that was the case what of his parents where they magical too? There was only one way to be sure, and that meant meeting with this person.

The wait to the 20th seemed to be unbearable. But it had finally arrived. So far, he managed to keep his mask around the Dursleys but Harry was on tenterhooks. Harry's eyes were glued to the clock, 10 seconds, left, 5 seconds, 1 second and… Nothing. Nothing happened. 10 o'clock came and went and soon it was half past, but there was still no sign of anyone. Having lost faith that anyone was going to come, Harry was about to abandon his vigil, till...

"BANG!", "BANG" "BANG" echoed through the whole house.

"What the bloody hell is all that racket" Vernon shouts back out, startled from his afternoon tea.

He furiously moves to the door, to give whoever is disturbing his peace and quiet a good thrashing, but instead when he opens the door, he just pales and backs away. And Harry couldn't blame him. At the threshold was without a doubt the largest man Harry had ever seen. He must have been over 7 heck over 8 feet tall and bulky to boot. The sheer size of the man was incredible.

"Well 'ello there" The giant of man said, in a jovial West Country accent.

"My name is Hagrid, I am here to take young 'arry to grab his school supplies."

Vernon who until this moment was just spluttering started to come to his senses.

"wha…what school supplies"

"Aye, Hogwarts, you will know all about Hogwarts" the man named Hagrid responded.

"But… but the boy" Vernon attempted to get out before just giving up.

Seeing that this was his chance for some answers Harry moved forward.

"Umm excuse, excuse me Mr. Hagrid Sir, can you tell me more about, this school and well umm magic? It's just I didn't know anything about it except for what was in the letter."

"Err… What?" Hagrid asked confusedly.

"Are you saying they never told you, that you don't know anything?"

Blushing furiously and trying to push back the emotions Harry croaks out. "Well I know some things, I did go to school and I know I can do things with umm… I guess it's magic."

Looking sympathetic Hagrid responds kindly

"Oh, it's not your fault 'arry, Dumbledore told me there might be some err… complications, I just never expected this. Blimey Harry Potter knowing 'othing about magic" Seeing Harry face turn slightly sour, Hagrid quickly adds on. "But don't you worry we will quickly get you all caught up and all that".

'But I can do magic Hagrid" Harry pleads not wanting to look like a complete simpleton.

"No, no, that just err… accidental magic. Young'uns like yourself can't control the magic see. At ter Hogwarts you get to learn how to do that, all under Albus Dumbledore the greatest headmaster Hogwarts has ever seen."

Seeing that this topic was going nowhere, and having a deep ingrained reflex to downplay his accomplishments and even more so to keep his skills hidden, Harry let it drop. Besides he had to ask the one question question he had been dying to ask.

"Did you know my parents? James and Lily Potter? I don't really know anything about them see, and I was err… well you see… I was wondering if you knew them, all I really know is that they died in a car crash."

Out of know nowhere Hagrid just bellowed "DURSLEY" sending everyone scampering back from the enraged Giant.

"I err. I err." Uncle Vernon pleaded as he backed away from the giant of man, slowly moving to the parlor.

But Petunia who had until then stayed quite bust out. "It's not like we wanted the brat. He was left here in the middle of the night on the door step, with only a note explaining things. We fed him, provided him a roof over his head, just as I told that Dumblesdoor man when he came here criticizing us. We will provide for him but his freakishness has no place here! You want him at that freakish school, then take the boy, but leave me and my family out of it."

And without further ado Petunia left, with Dudley and Vernon in tow.

Shocked a little as Harry had never seen Petunia like that, there was this rather awkward pause. But needing to know the truth, Harry carried on.

"Err. Mr. Hagrid Sir… about my um… parents"

"Oh, yes umm 'arry firstly you can just call me Hagrid everyone does. And I am really not the best person to tell you that now 'arry."

"But Hagrid, I must know, they're my parents; I have to know, I umm need to know." Harry pleaded.

"Alright 'arry, well first, your parents were some of the kindest and bravest people I had the good fortune of knowing. Real great people and you look mightily like your dad, except for your eyes of course you have Lily's eyes, and they err… were so happy to have you even in the midst of the war…"

"WAR!" Harry gasped "What war?"

"Err… well right see um… something you have to understand umm is that. See the thing you need to know 'arry is not all wizards are good. Back some 20 years ago there was one wizard he went bad, really bad eh. See he started gathering followers, got 'em too. Some were afraid, some just wanted a bit o' his power, 'cause he was gettin' himself power, all right. Dark days, Harry. Didn't know who ter trust, didn't dare get friendly with strange wizards or witches... terrible things happened. He was takin' over. 'Course, some stood up to him an' he killed 'em. Horribly. Now, yer mum an' dad were as good a witch an' wizard as I ever knew. Head boy an' girl at Hogwarts in their day! Suppose the mystery is why You-Know-Who never tried to get 'em on his side before... probably knew they were too close ter Dumbledore ter want anythin' ter do with the Dark Side. They say Dumbledore was the only 'ne that he ever fear'd. Maybe he thought he could persuade 'em... maybe he just wanted 'em outta the way. All anyone knows is, he turned up in the village where you was all living, on Halloween ten years ago. You was just a year old. He came ter yer house and…."

Tears stared pouring down Hagrid's eyes, as he quickly pulled out a dirty old rag to blow his nose.

"Sorry see, It's just yer parents were some of the kindest people I knew, and all" Hagrid said through the tears.

"You-Know-Who killed 'em. An' then an' this is the real myst'ry of the thing, he tried to kill you, too. Wanted ter make a clean job of it, I suppose, or maybe he just liked killin' by then. But he couldn't do it. Never wondered how you got that mark on yer forehead? That was no ordinary cut. That's what yeh get when a Powerful, evil curse touches yeh, took care of yer mum an' dad an' yer house, even but it didn't work on you, an' that's why yer famous, Harry. No one ever lived after he decided ter kill 'em, no one except you, an' he'd killed some o' the best witches an' wizards of the age the McKinnon's, the Bones, the Prewett's an' you was only a baby, an' you lived."

"What's his name, this You-Know-Who?" Harry asked once he got out of the stupor.

Well, I don' like sayin' the name if I can help it. No one does."

"Why not?"

"Gulpin' gargoyles, Harry, people are still scared. Blimey, this is difficult. See, it's not just that he went... bad. He went as bad as you could go. Worse. Worse than worse. He killed for fun, he was evil plain and simple. And his name was..." Hagrid gulped, but no words came out.

After the several attempts he finally hissed out "Voldemort " as he shuddered. "Don't make me say it again."

"Voldemort, Voldemort killed my parents" Harry chanted, not noticing the frightened shake Hagrid made at the mention of the name.

"Where is he now Hagrid? Where is Voldemort?" Harry asked.

"Don't say the name; I beg yer 'arry... it's a terrible name." Hagrid pleaded.

"Please Hagrid can you tell me what happened to the man who murdered my parents."

"I don't rightly know where you-know-who has gone to. He simply disappeared. Vanished. Same night he tried ter kill you. Makes yeh even more famous. That's the biggest myst'ry, see... he was gettin' more an' more powerful -– why'd he go? Some say he died. Codswallop, in my opinion. Dunno if he had enough human left in him to die. Some say he's still out there, bidin' his time, like, but I don' believe it. People who was on his side came back ter ours. Some of 'em came outta kinda trances. Don reckons they could've done if he was comin' back. "Most of us reckon he's still out there somewhere but lost his powers. Too weak to carry on. 'Cause somethin' about you finished him, Harry. There was somethin' goin' on that night he hadn't counted on -– I dunno what it was, no one does -– but somethin' about you stumped him, all right. You wait; you'll be right famous at Hogwarts."

"I don't want to be famous, for surviving the attack that killed my parents" Harry said coldly.

"I know 'arry, but nothing can change that eh. You're the boy-who-lived".


	3. Chapter 3

This has been edited. I have been getting too many complaints that I stick to closely to the book. I do this to give the story cohesion, as the beginning it sticks rather close to the books before deviating rather firmly. (So, keep on past chapter 10 as that's when things really start to change) As we have all read the books I will just allude to long descriptive parts, without going into detail, unless there is a change that I think is substantive.

Chapter 3 Diagon Alley

The following half hour had been the most unusual in Harry's life. Not only had a giant come to the door but he then subsequently tells you the weird things you can do is magic and that there is a whole hidden society of witches and wizards. Not to mention for the first time in his life he got some information about his parents. Now the whole famous thing did grate on Harry a bit, he was use to the shadows, was comfortable in the shadows. Hopefully Hagrid over emphasised the famous part. But regardless Harry was soon going to be free, he couldn't help but smile.

It turns out Diagon Alley the wizarding district was in Central London, so they went to the station to catch a train to Charing Cross. It seems Hagrid drew a fair few passing glances, as numerous people stared at the friendly giant. But they were able to spend much of the trip quietly talking all about Hogwarts; how it was a castle, about some queer sport called quidditch, and the houses Gryffindor (his parents' house) for the brave, Hufflepuff for the loyal, Ravenclaw for the smart, and Slytherin for the sneaky though Hagrid added that all the bad wizards came from there.

When they reached London, Hagrid took Harry to the Leaky Cauldron, a pub which acted as the gateway to Diagon Alley. Hagrid said that the pub was rather famous. But Harry thought it looked pretty dodgy as he followed Hagrid inside. For a famous place, it was very dark and shabby. A few old women were sitting in a corner, drinking tiny glasses of sherry. One of them was smoking a long pipe. A little man in a top hat was talking to the old bartender, who was quite bald and looked like a toothless walnut. The low buzz of chatter stopped when they walked in. Everyone seemed to know Hagrid; they waved and smiled at him, and the bartender reached for a glass, saying, "The usual, Hagrid?"

"Can't, Tom, I'm on Hogwarts business," said Hagrid, clapping his great hand on Harry's shoulder and making Harry's knees buckle.

"Good Lord," said the bartender, peering at Harry, "is this, can this be -?"

The Leaky Cauldron had suddenly gone completely still and silent.

"Bless my soul," whispered the old bartender, "Harry Potter... what an honor." He hurried out from behind the bar, rushed toward Harry and seized his hand, tears in his eyes. "Welcome back, Mr. Potter, welcome back."

Hagrid was beaming. Then there was a great scraping of chairs and the next moment, Harry found himself shaking hands with everyone in the Leaky Cauldron.

"Doris Crockford, Mr. Potter, can't believe I'm meeting you at last."

"So proud, Mr. Potter, I'm just so proud."

"Always wanted to shake your hand -– I'm all of a flutter."

This scene continued for about twenty minutes as patron after patron, tried to grab and converse with Harry. There was even a little girl, who asked him if he would marry her, much to her mother's embarrassment. While Harry just stood there like a deer caught in the head lights, not knowing what to do.

Thankfully Hagrid finally, seemed to put an end to the charade, telling everyone in a loud booming voice.

"We bes' be off. You know lots to buy." As he steered Harry to the back door of the pub.

Finally reaching the privacy of the backyard Harry drew in a deep breath,

"Well that was unpleasant,"

"Err… Well sorry about that 'arry I didn't think it was ter be so bad, but I did warn yeh yer were famous." Hagrid replied.

"Yeah you did, um… err… Hagrid, do you mind if we keep my name between us for the rest of the trip?" Harry asked.

"Sure" Hagrid said while absentmindedly tapping a brick with a big yellow umbrella, "and 'arry, welcome to Diagon Alley."

The view of the alley took Harry's breath away. It was simply incredible. Hundreds of people, of wizards like him, were walking down the street, shopping and browsing in the dozens of stores. The street held a whole pre-industrial feel. As if it was a place where time stood still, with timber framed buildings and floors jetting out. He would have had to have eight more eyes to take it all in; the shops, the things outside them, the people doing their shopping. He saw shops selling robes, shops selling telescopes and strange silver instruments Harry had never seen before, windows stacked with barrels of bat spleens and eels' eyes, tottering piles of spell books, quills, and rolls of parchment, potion bottles, globes of the moon...

"Ah, Gringotts, we'll be needin' yer money first" said Hagrid.

With that simple statement, dread all of a sudden floored Harry from his previous high. He didn't have any money. Sure, he was always able to nick a quid or two off Dudley without anyone noticing, sometimes a sandwich and some crisps from the local Tesco. But this was something else entirely.

"Umm… err… Hagrid see um… I don't have any money" Harry said in a low whisper.

But it appeared Hagrid caught the meaning and with a warm smile said reassuringly "You didn't think your mum and dad left you with nothin' did yeh… your money is just in the bank, nothin' to worry about."

They had reached a snowy white building that towered over the other little shops of the Alley. Standing beside its burnished bronze doors, wearing a uniform of scarlet and gold, was… what Hagrid called a goblin. It was at least a head shorter then Harry. He had a swarthy, clever face, a pointed beard and, Harry noticed, very long fingers and feet. He bowed as they walked inside. Not knowing what to do Harry bowed as well, to the quiet surprise of the Goblin guard.

 _As soon as they entered the bank there was a second pair of doors, with words engraved upon them:_

 _Enter, stranger, but take heed_

 _Of what awaits the sin of greed,_

 _For those who take, but do not earn,_

 _Must pay most dearly in their turn._

 _So if you seek beneath our floors_

 _A treasure that was never yours,_

 _Thief, you have been warned, beware_

 _Of finding more than treasure there._

 _" Yeh'd be mad ter try an' rob it," said Hagrid. "Goblins are not to be taken lightly 'arry."_

 _As they passed the second doors they passed into a vast marble hall that had dozens of side entrances coming from every such way. Though the halls main feature was a long counter, with dozens of Goblins on high stools, which Hagrid headed towards._

" _Morning," said Hagrid to a free goblin. "We've come ter take some money outta Mr. Harry Potter's safe."_

 _"You have his key, Sir?"_

 _"Got it here somewhere," said Hagrid, and he started emptying his pockets onto the counter, scattering a handful of moldy dog biscuits over the goblin's book of numbers. The goblin wrinkled his nose._

 _"Got it," said Hagrid at last, holding up a tiny golden key._

The goblin looked at it closely.

"That seems to be in order," Said the goblin, "I will have someone take you down to your vault. Griphook!"

The Goblin Griphook led them through one of the many doors leading out of the main hall, and into a new room that was paved in simple stone rather than the elegant marble of the main hall. They followed this spiny tunnel down towards a cart on tracts that Griphook entered and motioned for them to follow. Now Harry had never been on a rollercoaster ride before, but he assumed this cart would be a rather epic one. It zoomed down the tracts, flying right, and left in no discernible pattern all at speeds that made the tunnels around them nothing more than a blur, but it seemed like the cart knew where it was going for Griphook wasn't addressing it at all. This continued for several minutes until they suddenly stopped at Harry's vault 687.

They all got out of the cart and Harry noticed Hagrid looked the worse for wear. Griphook unlocked the door. A lot of green smoke came billowing out, and as it cleared, Harry gasped. Inside were mounds of gold coins, columns of silver, and heaps of little bronze.

Harry had never seen so much money in his whole life. There must have been a small fortune there. Surely the Dursleys hadn't known anything about it, as for all the times they complained about him costing them money, they would have surely tried to claim for themselves, if only to buy Dudley more presents Harry thought darkly.

"umm. Mr. Griphook, Sir, err… how much is in the vault?" asked Harry.

With a look of exasperation as if Griphook was dealing with an idiot, who knew nothing, which considering this was Harry's first visit to the bank was likely the case, Griphook pointed to a ledger on the left side of the vault.

The ledger contained a full detail of the contents of the vault that stood at a value of;

9749 Galleons, 9 Sickles, and 23 Knuts. With a Galleon being worth around 11 pounds, though muggle magical currency exchange was a rather convoluted process according to Griphook.

In addition to the money there was also a trunk containing personal items left to him by his parents. It was in a back of the vault and one would hardly notice it if they weren't already looking for it. Making a beeline for the trunk. Which was of an intricate design, made of a deep dark redwood with copper fittings, with H.J.P initialed on it. Harry opened it but when he did he pricked his finger on the latch dripping blood onto it, which it seemed to soak up.

Inside, all Harry found was a letter;

 _Our Dearest Son,_

 _If you are reading this letter that means we are gone and not able to be there for you as we wished. We wanted to be there when you grew up, to care for you, to love you, to see what an incredible young man you are. But this dreadful war has taken us from you. We find solace to know that Sirius or Alice and Frank are taking good care of you, providing you with a loving home. As we feared the worst when Voldemort began to target us, we created this trunk to help you in case the worst befell us both. The trunk has three compartments the first and third we have left empty for your use. In the second we have added a few personal items, and several books that we used at Hogwarts with additional note books to help you in your studies. We hope you find them useful and you work hard at school. We love you Harry, and we miss you so much._

 _With the utmost and unconditional love,_

 _Your Mum and Dad,_

 _Lilly and James Potter_

For the first time in years Harry couldn't help it, he succumbed to tears. All the years of hearing how his parents were freaks, or useless, or when Marge drank too much and started ranting on about how his mother was a whore. None of it was true, his parents loved him, they cared for him, he was wanted.

Wiping his tears and trying desperately to put his mask back on Harry grabbed the trunk and pocketed a few handfuls of coins. Which Hagrid said would be enough for what he needed to buy. And they took the cart back up in silence.

The next few hours had been spent happily buying all the things he would need for school. He bought all his clothes at Madam Malkin's, and his books at Flourish and Blotts where the shelves were stacked to the ceiling with books. At Flourish and Blotts, Harry was also able to get a primer book made to introduce Muggleborns into the Wizarding world and a book about the end of the Britian's Wizarding War (namely to see what they said about him, hopefully very little). Harry was even able to procure a book on Curses and Countercurses (Bewitch Your Friends and Befuddle Your Enemies with the Latest Revenges: Hair Loss, Jelly-Legs, Tongue- Tying and Much, Much More) after convincing Hagrid that he wouldn't use it in the muggle world which was supposedly illegal, something called the reasonable restriction of underage sorcery. Though that did leave a huge question about all the times he used magic before knowing about the wizarding world, and whether he could continue using magic as he previously had. Finally, after buying the rest of his items, all that was left was a wand.

The wand shop was the most interesting shop by far. As he stepped in the cramped shop the back of his neck prickled, the whole shop was saturated in the magic. The Wand maker Mr. Olivander seemed to be a rather queer man; possessing an intense presence. It was only made worse as he handed Harry almost every wand in the shop till he finally handed him the right one, eleven inches holly with a phoenix tail feather.

 _"Curious... curious.._

 _"Sorry," said Harry, "but what's curious?"_

 _Mr. Ollivander fixed Harry with his pale stare._

 _"I remember every wand I've ever sold, Mr. Potter. Every single wand. It so happens that the phoenix whose tail feather is in your wand, gave another feather - just one other. It is very curious indeed that you should be destined for this wand when its brother why, its brother gave you that scar."_

 _Harry swallowed._

 _"Yes, thirteen-and-a-half inches. Yew. Curious indeed how these things happen. The wand chooses the wizard, remember... I think we must expect great things from you, Mr. Potter... After all, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named did great things - terrible, yes, but great."_

After that Harry paid his 27 galleons for his wand as he hurried out of the shop. Mr. Olivander having totally creeped him out.

Following getting his wand, Hagrid led Harry back out of the Diagon Ally to Charing Cross to catch an evening train to Surrey.

"Yer ticket fer Hogwarts" Hagrid said as he handed him a thick envelope. "First o' September - King's Cross - it's all on yer ticket. Yer shouldn't be any problems with the Dursleys, they know better than to try to stop yer from coming".

As the train pulled out of the station Harry opened his ticket, it said he had to leave from platform 9 ¾ only he wasn't sure if it existed.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Summer Reading

As the days of summer dwindled, Harry anticipation for it to be over, and his nervousness of what Hogwarts was going to be like increased exponentially. Besides the rather stiff "Uncle Vernon, could you please drive me to Kings Cross Station on the morning of the 1st" and Vernon's terse reply "I know boy, now get out of my sight!" the Dursleys had completely ignored him well except for the occasional jab about how he looked scruffy or unnatural, which certainly didn't count as conversation. The only rule they had, was he was to keep his unnatural things in his room and not to bother them or 'normal' people with it (the or else part was left unsaid).

Though extremely excited for the summer to end, the free time gave Harry a chance to read up on his new books so he would have some idea what to expect in his classes, and see what his parents had given him.

By and large this went well. Well except on Harry's birthday when Hagrid sent a parcel by a beautiful white owl. Which went rather badly when the Dursleys saw, he was sure that Vernon was going to burst a blood vessel the way he reacted. Though considering that the parcel contained a birthday cake and Harry's very first birthday present, Harry had no complaints. It seems Hagrid thought that a pet would be great gift, and bought Harry the white snowy owl. Owls seem to be the main mail delivery system in the wizarding world. Harry eventually settled on the name Hedwig for the owl, or rather Hedwig vetoed every previous name until Hedwig, which was a name that he saw when skimming through his History of Magic book. (not to mention the patron saint for Orphans)

So far, the trunk was amazing. It was a rather small trunk, well small considering it had to store all his school things, but what it lacked on the outside it more than made up for on the inside. It seemed to only weigh a few pounds, no matter how much stuff he put into it and its three compartments. The first compartment was actually what one would expect from such a trunk. The second was like the first but was full of books and items from his parents. But the third was huge, easily twice the size of what the whole trunk was in its own right, it was somehow magically expanded.

But most importantly was what was held inside the trunk. It seemed his parents had given him items so he could remember them by and that would serve some utility. There were a few photos (that moved!) of his parents and what he supposed were their friends. He wondered which one of them were the Sirius, Alice and Frank his parents mentioned in their there was also a used black satchel that he supposed use to be his mother's as it had the initials L.E. stitched into it. Just like the trunks third compartment, it was also expanded. In fact, it was so large he could actually fit the whole trunk into the side bag. That would make lugging the trunk around so much easier.

In addition to the physical items there were a load of books. There were his mother's annotated notes for every year of Hogwarts. It seemed they were the notes she used to study with, for her end of year exams. They were rather neat and tidy, and though they didn't provide all the answers they could prove immeasurable when he had to write his exams as he could look at her notes to see if he missed anything. They also all started with a personal note to him from his mother to try his best and study hard and that whatever house he got in he should do it proud.

His father also left him something that he called the _Marauders Notebook Volume I._ inside it contained a brief discussion about the Marauders, Messrs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs. Or Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, Sirius Black and James Potter. And a list of some of their more spectacular pranks (which all seamed rather funny). It also had numerous cool tips for the castle, like describing several cool hidden passageways to get around the castle, how to get to the kitchens (tickling a pear, who comes up with these things), and the way to a secret room not far from the Gryffindor common room (which was one of many not so subtle hints that Gryffindor was the best house).

In addition, there was a list of several cool and relatively easy spells that he should learn that would not be in the regular syllabus:

 _Levicorpus_ , to levitate someone upside down.

 _Libercorpus_ , its counter.

 _Mufflito_ , a spell that filled the ears of anyone nearby with an unidentifiable buzzing, so that lengthy conversations could be held in class without being overheard.

 _Langlok_ , causes one's tongue to affix to the roof of their mouth.

 _Waddiwasi_ , could shoot an object towards an intended target.

 _Flatus_ , forces the target to loudly fart.

 _Splendico,_ creates large sparkling fireworks from your wand.

 _Flecto papilla,_ nipple twister curse.

 _Nimbosula_ , creates a thick fog for which you can hide or get away.

 _Glisseo_ , turns the targeted area into a slide.

It also stated that he was working on a more complex Volume II which would be for when he was older, but it didn't seem to be in the trunk.

Though these writings allowed him to get a better glimpse of his parents, they left much to be desired, as it didn't really give him much of an idea of who his parents were. Besides his mum being a dedicated student and his dad being a prankster. But he guessed they thought he was going to be raised by people who would tell him all about them. Who were Sirius Black, Alice, and Frank?

The other books also gave Harry a glimpse into the world he was about to enter. It seemed the Wizarding war that Hagrid was talking about was well terrible. They even refused to call Voldemort by his name in the _Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts_ book, instead calling him He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. It seems or at least what he had gathered by his skimming, that in the early 1970's, Voldemort who was once a student at Hogwarts (Slytherin) came back to Britain. Voldemort openly declared himself as Slytherins heir and championed Pure-Blood (one who has no muggle or Muggleborn grandparents) rights. With the election of Nobby Leach a Muggleborn (one who has only muggle or Muggleborn grandparents) as Minister in 1962, there seemed to be a frenzy in Arch-traditionalists circles that Pure-Bloods were going to lose their privileged position in society. Even after Leach's mysterious illness that caused him to leave office in 1968, the newly galvanised Arch-Traditionalists continued to rally support against the reforming agenda. One particular concern was the Squib (one who came from magical parents but had too little magic to use it proactively) rights movement that would grant legal protection for squibs and the right of them to inherit, and compensation for squibs abandoned in the muggle world.

At first, Voldemort built a public persona as a dark and powerful wizard who was trying to defend Pure-Blood society from the new thinking that was threatening to overturn the traditional elite (the several dozen old and powerful families that had long dominated many though not all of whom were Pure-Bloods). While building this public persona, he gathered more followers to his cause and started building a secret army known as Death Eaters. In the summer of 1975 Voldemort struck, launching a coup against the Ministry. It was only due to the actions of Albus Dumbledore that the coup was a failure, with Dumbledore dueling Voldemort to a standstill saving Minister Jenkins and other senior ministry officials. With the coup a failure and several Death Eaters killed or captured, Voldemort commenced a guerrilla campaign, using his forces to 'disappear' opponents in raids across the country.

The next 6 years followed upon this Fabian strategy, of Voldemort brutally murdering opponents and their families, while slowly eroding the forces of the Ministry and Dumbledore. By 1981 Voldemort was on the cusp of power. The Ministry was in shambles, infiltrated by pro-Voldemort supporters and barely able to keep magic hidden from the muggles let alone confront the Death Eaters. Dumbledore though powerful was only one man, and he and his friends (including Harry noticed were his parents) were unable to confront the Death Eaters on an equal basis. All seemed lost till on the night of the 31st of October 1981, when Voldemort vanished.

According to the book, for some time prior to that fateful night he and his parents had been hiding, as they had been directly targeted by Voldemort. Voldemort having discovered their safe house in Godric Hallow personally went to eliminate them. What happened there was still a mystery, but what is known was that Voldemort murdered his parents, but when Voldemort attempted to kill him, the killing curse backfired, leaving nothing but a lightning bolt scar. What happened to Voldemort, no one knew for sure. No body was found it was like his remains simply disintegrated. Officially the Ministry has declared Voldemort "missing, hopefully dead" with Dumbledore publicly stating that for sure Voldemort has vanished and is powerless, but cautioned that he may not be dead.

The book then went on to describe how several wizards and witches then became free of the imperious curse. Which Harry assumed was be some kind of mind control spell. And that there were serious concerns from some corners that guilty Death Eaters (particularly wealthy ones) were escaping justice on this defense. Though they omitted to name the names of those they believed had dodged justice.

While the book also described the exorbitant celebrations that followed, and the veneration in some parts of the Boy-Who-Lived (cringe). And that though there has been some speculation on to what happened to Harry since he left the Magical World, there has been no concrete information, except for Albus Dumbledore stating that on behalf of his late parents, he had claimed protection of the boy and had placed Harry with his family in the muggle world, that Harry was safe and that Harry deserved to have a normal and happy childhood (happy my arse! Harry thought ruefully).

The Muggleborn primer also had a great deal of information, and Harry was thankful that he bought it otherwise there would have been a good amount he wouldn't have known. Firstly, it talked about the laws that he had to obey specifically about the **International Statute of Secrecy** (emphasis added). First under absolutely no circumstance was he to tell any muggles outside his immediate family (parents/guardians, siblings or children raised as siblings) that magic was real, nor could he perform any magic in the presence of a muggle. Second, the Reasonable Restriction for Underage Wizardry, held that it was an offense to use magic outside of school, or outside the careful tutelage of a qualified witch or wizard. For the first two offenses, he would receive a warning. On the third offense, he would have to attend a hearing into why he continued to break the restriction. After that he could be expelled from Hogwarts and have his wand snapped if he continued to endanger the Statute of Secrecy. The reasonable restriction, allowed for young (under 17) witches and wizards to perform magic when they reasonably believed themselves to be in danger, and the spell _lumos_ (wand lighting spell), the summoning of the night bus and ministry all being exempted. Though noticeably they didn't mention how they monitored magic use.

The book continued to talk about all the amenities the Magical world had to offer. Where to go for legal advice, how to contact the ministry in case you are in trouble, about what to do if you got sick, the options to travel magically, and a great deal about a sport name quidditch which sounded epic. They also went a great deal into muggle/wizarding currency exchange. It seems to prevent wizards from defrauding the Muggle economy and then changing the sterling into galleons, there was a limit on how much muggle-to-wizarding money could be exchanged. Presently it was set at 33 Galleons per year. Thus, Muggleborn children would be dependent on the grant of galleons Hogwarts offers its Muggleborn students for most of their purchases.

Additionally, the book provided a brief description of the Wizarding world in general. There seemed to be around 7 thousand witches and wizards in Britain and Ireland. While wizarding longevity tended to push lifespans up to and over 150 years, with the oldest recorded natural lifespan being a whopping 203 years of age. On average, there were about 80 children born each year though in recent years it has tended to be lower (it was left unsaid that it was a result of the war), and most children will go to Hogwarts, which was the premier and only chartered school in Britain and Ireland. Usually only a handful of students a year choose to go to an overseas school or to study at home. They also spoke briefly of the Ministry and Wizarding governance. The Ministry was founded in 1707 to maintain the new statute of secrecy (1693), and to better maintain law and order. It has jurisdiction over Great Britain, Ireland, the Isle of Man, and the Channel Islands, and is completely separate from the muggle government, though it does have a minor relationship with the Muggle British and Irish governments. The high court and legislature is the Most August Court of the Wizengamot, which dates back to Anglo-Saxon times. Oddly enough, nowhere did it mention the history of discrimination against muggleborns that _Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts_ spoke about.

In addition to the reading Harry continued with his practice of his magic, or he guessed 'wandless magic' was a better term for it. It seemed wandless magic was a rare talent, and that to be able to have some control of it was the mark of a powerful wizard. Harry already uncomfortable with his fame didn't want to add to it by boasting about this rare talent. And to be truthful after spending most of his life hiding this power from the Dursleys he was used to keeping it secret, not least as it would allow him to use it in obscurity. At first, he was rather worried that the ministry would be able to trace its use. But it seems his worries were all for naught, as he never received any complaints. He supposed they could only trace magic used by his wand, which he kept locked safely away. Something he noticed was that knowing the incantation made using wandless magic much much easier. He no longer had to focus as much on the effect for it to happen. It was like the incantation worked as a focus amplifier for the spell. In particular it made using wandless magic on the move possible for the first time. It was like the difference between Luke Skywalker's use of the force in Empire Strikes Back and the Return of the Jedi.


	5. Chapter 5

From now on direct long quotes from the novel will just be italicised, though they will become far less common as the book takes shape. Since the different Harry hasn't had any contact with them, they would still act in the same fashion as for them nothing has changed.

Chapter 5: A New Home

The day of September 1st Harry woke at the crack of dawn and was too excited and nervous to go back to sleep. He got up and pulled on his jeans as he probably wasn't a good idea to walk around the muggle world in his wizarding robes. He then double checked on all his things making sure everything was packed and ready to go while he waited on the Dursleys to wake for breakfast.

Following breakfast Uncle Vernon with a grunt and a loud "Boy" directed Harry to the car. Since the trunk was small enough to be carried, Harry easily managed to carry and fit everything in the car, while having previously told Hedwig to fly to Hogwarts so she didn't have to go on such a long land journey.

The car ride with Vernon to Kings Cross was a quiet affair. Though you could hear Vernon softly mumbling "at least we will be rid of the boy". As it was a Sunday [I checked] they made good time into the city and were at Kings Cross a little before 10.

"Alright boy, this is it for the year, your aunt and I don't want to see you till next summer. Alright boy now off you go." Vernon growled while dropping him off at the front of the station.

Harry not knowing exactly where to go, went to the direction of platform 9 and 10. There was a big plastic number nine over one platform and a big plastic number ten over the one next to it, and in the middle, nothing at all.

At first Harry, thought to ask a station guard, but considering the depths the magical community hid from the muggle one, he thought that would be an unlikely solution. Besides the guard would probably think he was crazy. So, Harry just waited, kept a low profile and watched around platforms 9 and 10. It only took a few minutes, but suddenly he saw a woman and a pair of children in rather odd clothes. The woman was wearing a rather bright yellow sundress while also wearing a purple smoking jacket. The children seemed to be a little bit better, but still slightly odd. More importantly though they were headed straight for the middle of platform 9 and 10. They ran towards it, and when they looked like they were about to crash they simply vanished. Odder still it seemed that the dozens of people all around them didn't notice a thing.

Without a doubt, he realized that this was the entrance to platform 9¾. Only the question was how did one enter it? Was there a trick brick to tap as for Diagon Ally? Did they have to run at a certain speed? Or sing a special tune? Or maybe tickle a pair? Harry decided to wait a little while longer and soon he saw a few more groups come by, and just like the first they vanished into the wall between platforms 9 and 10. Not all of them ran, some walked, some simply lazily slid in, and one rather pompous bunch strutted.

Seeing no use in continuing to watch Harry made his way towards the platforms and walked right through it, as if there was no wall at all. On the other side of the barrier, a scarlet steam engine was waiting next to a platform with several people. A sign overhead said Hogwarts Express, eleven O'clock. Harry looked behind him and saw a wrought-iron archway where the barrier had been, with the words Platform Nine and Three-Quarters on it.

Since he got to the station early, Harry had no problem finding an empty compartment, and easily carried his trunk up himself. Use to silence Harry just sat there skimming through his potion book, while also taking in the site of the new people coming onto the platform. He saw a small round-faced boy with a toad and his grandmother, a pale blonde family in elegant robes whose strut reminded him of the puffed-up peacocks he had once seen at the zoo. On and on they came more and more people, he could see the train was starting to get full, though no one had interrupted him. Maybe because he was a first year, so the older years would pass on, and find their own carriages.

With only about ten minutes before the train left. A large family of redheads all poured unto the platform. Harry had to do a double take. It seemed that there were six of them, all redheads and all having an abundance of freckles. Their mother was a rather plump middle-aged woman and she was holding the hand of the only other girl, who looked to be too young to attend Hogwarts. There was a pair of identical twins, who seemed to take being told apart to a new level, as they were also dressed in identical clothes. There was a boy about his age or he might have been a second year as he was rather tall, and the sixth was an older student who had quickly changed into his uniform and had a very prominent and shiny P badge. They all seemed to gather around each other, like one big happy family Harry thought jealously.

Suddenly, the whistle blew which drew Harry out of his musings. While the last stragglers hurried to catch the train. The train began to move. Harry saw the boys' mother waving and their sister, half laughing, half crying, running to keep up with the train until it gathered too much speed, then she fell back and waved.

 _Harry watched the girl and her mother disappear as the train rounded the corner. Houses flashed past the window. Harry felt a great leap of excitement. He didn't know what he was going to but it had to be better than what he was leaving behind._

 _The door of the compartment slid open and the youngest redheaded boy came in._

 _"Anyone sitting there?" he asked, pointing at the seat opposite Harry. "Everywhere else is full."_

 _Harry shook his head and the boy sat down. He glanced at Harry and then looked quickly out of the window, pretending he hadn't looked. Harry saw he had a black mark on his nose._

 _"Hey, Ron."_

 _The twins were back._

 _"Listen, we're going down the middle of the train - Lee Jordan's got a giant tarantula down there."_

"And play nice with the other ickle-little-firstie."

"Right" the younger brother named Ron replied.

They continued in silence for a few minutes before Ron suddenly said, "So what's your name?"

Being unprepared for the question Harry briefly paled. What was his name? He wanted to just say Harry, it was his name after all and since the Dursleys never called him that he rather liked simply because they didn't. However, if he gave his real name then everyone will know he was the boy-who-lived and that nonsense. Deciding to save judgment till later, Harry blurted out his old fake name he used at the foster home.

"Raven, my name is Raven."

I am "Ron, Ron Weasley, umm… nice to meet you and all"

"Yeah umm… me too." Harry replied. "So… umm… you have a big family?"

"Yeah, loads of them." Ron replied a bit gingerly, as he looked self-consciously at his second-hand clothes.

"Are all your family wizards?" asked Harry.

"Er… Yes, I think so," said Ron. "I think Mom's got a second cousin who's an accountant, but we never talk about him. Why, are you a Muggleborn?"

"Err… well technically no. But I grew up in the muggle world and only just found out about magic,"

"Yeah don't worry mate, Dad says Muggleborns usually catch on quick enough, so you should be fine" Ron replied sincerely.

"Thanks" Harry replied cheerfully. "So, what is it like growing up as a wizard? And can you please explain quidditch to me? The Muggleborn primer tried to describe it but I am sure they left much to be desired out."

At the mention of quidditch you could just see Ron's eyes light up, as he began his very informative description of the of sport of wizards and about the greatest quidditch team of them all the Chudley Cannons, all while Harry's potion book lay unread on the seat beside him as the train made its way out of London.

 _Around half past twelve there was a great clattering outside in the corridor and a smiling, dimpled woman slid back their door and said, "Anything off the cart, dears?"_

 _Harry, leapt to his feet, but Ron's ears went pink again and he muttered that he'd brought sandwiches. Harry went out into the corridor._

Having never eaten wizarding candy Harry didn't quite know to expect. _The cart had Bettie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, Drooble's Best Blowing Gum, Chocolate Frogs. Pumpkin Pasties, Cauldron Cakes, Licorice Wands, and a number of other strange things Harry had never seen in his life. Not wanting to miss anything, he got some of everything and paid the woman eleven silver Sickles and seven bronze Knuts._

 _Ron stared as Harry brought it all back in to the compartment and tipped it onto an empty seat._

 _"Hungry, are you?"_

 _"Starving," said Harry, taking a large bite out of a pumpkin pasty._

 _Ron had taken out a lumpy package and unwrapped it. There were four sandwiches inside. He pulled one of them apart and said, "She always forgets I don't like corned beef."_

 _"Swap you for one of these," said Harry, holding up a pasty. "Go on -"_

 _"You don't want this, it's all dry," said Ron. "She hasn't got much time," he added quickly, "you know, with five of us."_

 _"Go on, have a pasty," said Harry, who had never had anything to share before or, indeed, anyone to share it with. It was a nice feeling, sitting there with Ron, eating their way through all Harry's pasties, cakes, and candies (the sandwiches lay forgotten)._

A few hours later there _was a knock on the door of their compartment and the round-faced boy Harry had_ **[seen]** _on the platform came in. He looked tearful._

 _"Sorry," he said, "but have you seen a toad at all?"_

 _When they shook their heads, he wailed, "I've lost him! He keeps getting away from me!"_

 _"He'll turn up," said Harry._

 _"Yes," said the boy miserably. "Well, if you see him..."_

 _He left._

 _"Don't know why he's so bothered," said Ron. "If I'd brought a toad I'd lose it as quick as I could. Mind you, I brought Scabbers, so I can't talk."_

 _The rat was still snoozing on Ron's lap._ And Harry having for the first time giving any attention to the rat noticed it was slightly off, almost as if something wasn't quite right but he was unable to place it. Maybe he just didn't like rats, after all he never seen one as a pet before.

 _"He might have died and you wouldn't know the difference," said Ron in disgust. "I tried to turn him yellow yesterday to make him more interesting, but the spell didn't work. I'll show you, look..."_

 _He rummaged around in his trunk and pulled out a very battered-looking wand. It was chipped in places and something white was glinting at the end._

 _Unicorn hair's nearly poking out. Anyway_

 _He had just raised his 'wand when the compartment door slid open again. The toadless boy was back, but this time he had a girl with him. She was already wearing her new Hogwarts robes._

 _"Has anyone seen a toad? Neville's lost one," she said. She had a bossy sort of voice, lots of bushy brown hair, and rather large front teeth._

 _"We've already told him we haven't seen it," said Ron, but the girl wasn't listening, she was looking at the wand in his hand._

 _"Oh, are you doing magic? Let's see it, then."_

 _She sat down. Ron looked taken aback._

 _"Er - all right."_

 _He cleared his throat._

 _"Sunshine, daisies, butter mellow, Turn this stupid, fat rat yellow."_

 _He waved his wand, but nothing happened. Scabbers stayed gray and fast asleep._

 _"Are you sure that's a real spell?" said the girl. "Well, it's not very good, is it? I've tried a few simple spells just for practice and it's all worked for me. Nobody in my family's magic at all, it was ever such a surprise when I got my letter, but I was ever so pleased, of course, I mean, it's the very best school of witchcraft there is, I've heard -I've learned all our course books by heart, of course, I just hope it will be enough - I'm Hermione Granger, by the way, who are you._

 _She said all this very fast._

 _Harry looked at Ron, and was relieved to see by his stunned face that he hadn't learned all the course books by heart either._

"Ron, Ron Weasley"

"Raven"

"Pleasure to meet you both" Hermione replied tersely.

But noticing the round-faced boy Neville still in the compartment entrance, bid them ado so as to continue looking for the toad, though not before,

"You have dirt on your nose by the way, right there?" pointing to Ron, whose ears turned a vibrant shade of pink.

After she left, Ron made an incredulous face to Harry,

"Bloody mental that one, I don't care which house I get in so long as I am not in hers. Well ok, I wouldn't want to be in Slytherin. But well you know what I mean." Ron said.

"What house do you want to get into" Harry asked curious into hearing about the options.

"Gryffindor, whole family has been for generations even all my brothers, I think they would disown me if I went somewhere else. Particularly Slytherin, that is where all the evil gits come from."

"Yeah, they say even Voldemort was in…" Harry attempted to make out but had to stop,

As mention of Voldemort Ron screamed, "what the bloody hell, don't say that name".

"Oh er… sorry about I forgot about the whole fear of a name thingy" Harry replied.

"It's ok mate, understandable being muggle raised and all, but it's terrifying. No one says it, well they say Dumbledore does, but Dumbledore is well Dumbledore." He said as if it explained everything.

"Yeah Gryffindor does sound cool too. My parents were both in Gryffindor" Harry said trying to change the topic, having clearly frightened the hell out of Ron.

"That would be cool, then we could be house mates, well assuming that we both get in that is."

Then suddenly, the compartment door slid open yet again, but it wasn't Neville the toadless boy, or Hermione Granger this time.

Three boys entered, and Harry recognized the middle one as the one who looked like a pale blonde peacock strutting about. While the other two rather large boys stood on either side of him like bodyguards. He carefully looked from Ron to Harry, scrutinising both of them, all while maintaining a hint of a sneer on his face before saying:

"I am looking for Harry Potter? Have either of you… _people_ , seen him." The blonde boy said with a sneer.

"No" both boys replied.

"Figures, why would the boy-who-lived, hang around riffraff such as you two, no need to ask who you are." He said turning to Ron.

"My father told me all the Weasleys have red hair, freckles, and more children than they can afford."

He turned back to Harry. "And you are a Mudblood if I ever saw one. I am surprised Weasley here can stand the smell, then compared to what he is used to, I doubt there is much of a difference."

At the word 'Mudblood' you could see Ron clench his fist.

Wanting to diffuse the situation, and wanting the blonde prat out of the compartment as soon as possible.

"Well you better, get going if you want to find this Harry Potter fellow, that you seem to be looking for. I doubt you will become friends with him standing here harassing us." Harry replied with a straight face.

"Come, on Crabbe, Goyle lets get going, no need to waste our time with the likes of them." The blonde boy ordered his bodyguards.

As soon as they left, Harry broke out in uncontrollable laughter. As Ron just sat there perplexed at Harry's response.

"What"

"Oh umm. Its just rather funny, and the ponce isn't going to realise it till later." Harry said while still trying to control his giggles.

"What, what is it mate, what's so funny?"

Deciding to be honest with his new friend, as Harry didn't want to continue to lie.

"Well you see, I wasn't completely honest when I told you my name was Raven, Raven is just my nickname, you see I am er." at this point Harry pushed aside his raven bangs that covered the fait scar on his forehead.

Ron just looked at him gobsmacked. Then thinking about the Blonde boy, started rolling on the floor laughing.

"Merlin, I want to be there to see his face, when he realises it was you he was looking for." Ron said through his laughter.

"So, you are Harry Potter eh?" Ron said.

"Yes"

"Well that's cool, Raven." Ron said with a smile.

"Whatever you say, Rusty" Harry responded.

"Rusty" Ron monotoned, then looking at red hair laughed it off. "I like it."

"It's yours". Harry Replied as both boys had another fit of giggles.

By the time the train had reached Hogsmeade station, it was dark outside. Though the stars where shimmering majestically in the clear night sky. When they disembarked from the train, Harry heard a familiar voice: _"Firs' years! Firs' years over here! All right there, Harry?"_

 _Hagrid's big hairy face beamed over the sea of heads._

 _"C'mon, follow me - any more firs' years? Mind yer step, now! Firs' years follow me!" Hagrid said as he led them away from the older students who were walking in a different direction._

 _"Ye' all get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec," Hagrid called over his shoulder, "jus' round this bend here."_

 _There was a loud "Oooooh!"_

 _The narrow path had opened suddenly onto the edge of a great black take. Perched atop a high mountain on the other side, its windows sparkling in the starry sky, was a vast castle with many turrets and towers._ It was the most majestic thing Harry had ever seen. Harry the boy from the cupboard was going to live here, in a castle.

They continued down towards the lake and started getting into the boats, Harry with Ron were joined by two other boys who he didn't know.

As soon as Harry had taken his seat, he spotted a neat little opportunity. The blonde boy, who had troubled him earlier was just now swaggering into his boat. So, with concentrated effort and a discrete wave of his hand, Harry shook the boat around, so the blonde boy tripped and fell into the frigid water. He knew it was not a particularly nice thing to do, and if he was caught would have been in a heap of trouble. But having grown up with the Dursleys he learnt early on that if you didn't take the opportunities to stand up for yourself when you had the chance, you never would.

Hagrid pulled the boy out of the water with one great heave of his giant arm, when everyone else laughed at the boy, which thankfully took a bit of the swagger out of his step. As the boats started to make their way across the lake.

About mid-way across, Harry was startled by a sudden shock. All the hair on the back of his head stood up, just like it had at Olivander's shop, except this time it was concentrated in one place. But as soon as it came it passed, almost as if he just pushed through some kind of barrier. Harry looked around but it seemed none of his classmates noticed.

The boats continued across the lake till they went underneath the cliffs of the castle along a dark tunnel, which seemed to be taking them right underneath the castle, until they reached a kind of underground harbor, where they clambered out onto rocks and pebbles. And followed up from the harbour to a giant pair of oak doors. Hagrid knocked loudly upon them, and they opened. And Harry and his classmates stepped into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.


	6. Chapter 6

**This chapter has been edited. I removed the parts of the entrance,**

Chapter 6- Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

The way up into the castle was nerve wracking made worse by meeting the strict looking Professor McGonagall. But soon the assembly of first years where entering into the magnificent great hall. _It was lit by thousands and thousands of candles that were floating in midair over four long tables, where the rest of the students were sitting. These tables were laid with glittering golden plates and goblets. At the top of the hall was another long table where the teachers were sitting. The hundreds of faces staring at them looked like pale lanterns in the flickering candlelight. Dotted here and there among the students, the ghosts shone misty silver. Mainly to avoid all the staring eyes, Harry looked upward and saw a velvety black ceiling dotted with stars._ Which Hermione said was bewitched to look like the nights sky.

Harry quickly looked down again as Professor McGonagall silently placed a four-legged stool in front of the first years. On top of the stool she put a pointed wizard's hat. This hat was patched and frayed and extremely stared at the hat for a few moments, and just as he was about to give up on it;

 _Then the hat twitched. A rip near the brim opened wide like a mouth - and the hat began to sing:_

 _"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,_

 _But don't judge on what you see,_

 _I'll eat myself if you can find_

 _A smarter hat than me._

 _You can keep your bowlers black,_

 _Your top hats sleek and tall,_

 _For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

 _And I can cap them all._

 _There's nothing hidden in your head_

 _The Sorting Hat can't see,_

 _So, try me on and I will tell you_

 _Where you ought to be._

 _You might belong in Gryffindor,_

 _Where dwell the brave at heart,_

 _Their daring, nerve, and chivalry Set Gryffindors apart;_

 _You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

 _Where they are just and loyal,_

 _Those patient Hufflepuffs are true And unafraid of toil;_

 _Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

 _if you've a ready mind,_

 _Where those of wit and learning,_

 _Will always find their kind;_

 _Or perhaps in Slytherin_

 _You'll make your real friends,_

 _Those cunning folk use any means_

 _To achieve their ends._

 _So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

 _And don't get in a flap!_

 _You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

 _For I'm a Thinking Cap!"_

 _The whole hall burst into applause as the hat finished its song. It bowed to each of the four tables and then became quite still again._

 _"So we've just got to try on the hat!" Ron whispered to Harry. "I'll kill Fred, he was going on about wrestling a troll."_

Professor McGonagall then pulled out a long roll of parchment and started calling out names alphabetically. And students started being called out.

Even with the prospect of soon being inspected in front of a crowd, Harry couldn't help but marvel at the sorting hat. It seemed that some people were rather quick to sort, but others took longer, so far a sandy haired boy called Seamus Finnigan had been the longest, at almost a minute before he was sent to Gryffindor.

 _"Granger, Hermione!"_

 _Hermione almost ran to the stool and jammed the hat eagerly on her head._

 _"GRYFFINDOR!" shouted the hat. Ron groaned._

 _When Neville Longbottom, the boy who kept losing his toad, was called, he fell over on his way to the stool. The hat took a long time to decide with Neville. When it finally shouted, "GRYFFINDOR," Neville ran off still wearing it, and had to jog back amid gales of laughter to give it to "MacDougal, Morag."_

The blond boy, it turned out went by the name Draco Malfoy. The hat sorted him in Slytherin at the tiniest touch on his head. Which really was a good thing for Malfoy, as it seemed he had attracted more than a few small laughs at the state of his appearance.

On the sorting went until finally, Professor McGonagall called out  
"Potter, Harry"

As Harry stepped forward, trying to drone out his nerves he put up his mask clapping down on all emotion and marched towards the stool.

As he went whispers broke out like little hissing fires all over the hall.

"Potter, did she say?"

"The Harry Potter?"

The last thing Harry saw before the hat dropped over his eyes was the hall full of people craning to get a better look at him.

When the hat fell over his head. He wondered what was going on, as he waited in silence, while getting a small headache. After about minute and with the headache getting worse he was in half a mind to throw the blasted thing off when he heard.

"No need to do that Mr. Potter" said a small voice in his ear.

"I have seen occlumens before, but then you aren't really an occlumens. Just a boy, who is good at masking his emotions and with good reasons too, unfortunately."

"You can read my mind" Harry gasped out, feeling exposed.

"Yes and no. It is rather more complex than that, and I am rather more gifted in the art then your typical wizard, which is useful as you are rather hard to read. But that is neither here nor there, we are here to see where you belong, and you are most curious. Most curious indeed…" the hat pondered as it hummed away, inspecting the boy under him. Harry could tell the assembled students were starting to get restless as Harry was taking a long time.

After a few moments, he whispered "Plenty of courage, I see. Once you set your mind to something you have the nerve to see it through … Not a bad mind either, and a rather cunning ability to get what you want... There's talent oh yes, and a nice thirst to prove yourself, now that's interesting... So where shall I put you? Slytherin seems a good fit. Salazar would have loved to have one like yourself in his house"

At the mention of Slytherin, Harry wanted to recoil, not Slytherin, not there, he didn't want to go there.

"Not Slytherin eh. I can understand your trepidation, considering. But are you sure? You could be great, you know, it's all here in your head, and Slytherin will help you on the way to greatness, no doubt about that. No? Well, if you're sure better be GRYFFINDOR!"

The hat shouted the last part. As Harry, more than happy ripped the hat of his head and ran towards the Gryffindor table. With the mild headache just starting to go away, he hardly noticed that he was getting the loudest cheer yet. With dozens of his new housemates shaking his hand while Ron's twin older brothers yelled, "We got Potter! We got Potter!" as he sat down.

The sorting continued, and happily Ron was sorted into Gryffindor which drew a huge cheer from his brothers.

After the last student was sorted, _Albus Dumbledore had rose to his feet. He was beaming at the students, his arms opened wide, as if nothing could have pleased him more than to see them all there._

 _"Welcome," he said. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!_

 _"Thank you!"_

 _He sat back down. Everybody clapped and cheered. Harry didn't know whether to laugh or not._

 _"Is he - a bit mad?" he asked Percy uncertainly._

 _"Mad?" said Percy airily. "He's a genius! Best wizard in the world! But he is a bit mad, yes. Potatoes, Harry?"_

Potatoes? Harry thought, turning around he saw food appear on to the table from nowhere. There were mountains of it, roast beef, roast chicken, pork chops and lamb chops, sausages, bacon and steak, boiled potatoes, roast potatoes, fries, Yorkshire pudding, peas, carrots, gravy, ketchup, and, for some strange reason, peppermint humbugs. Harry had never seen so much good-looking food all in one place before, and he loaded his plate with the rest of his new housemates, as they made introduced themselves to each other.

There were seven other Gryffindor first years, four boys and three girls. The boys included, Ron, Neville the shy boy who lost his toad (and with a rather mad grandmother), Dean Thomas a black Muggleborn boy from East London who liked West Ham (naturally), and Seamus Finnigan a sand haired and overly excited Irish boy. The girls were Hermione Granger who she seemed like an inquisitive machine, luckily she was sitting next to Ron's older brother Percy who was providing a rather thorough explanation to her queries. There were also Lavender Brown a pretty blonde girl, and Parvati Patel an Indian girl whose twin had been sorted into Ravenclaw.

By the time pudding was served Harry was already stuffed (he still found room for treacle tart though) and was starting to feel warm and sleepy. As he glanced up at the head table he could see Hagrid drinking deeply from his goblet. Professor McGonagall was talking to Professor Dumbledore. A Professor with an absurd looking turban, was talking to a teacher with greasy black hair, a hooked nose, and sallow skin.

 _It happened very suddenly. The hook-nosed teacher looked past_ the _turban straight into Harry's eyes -_ and a rather queer feeling suddenly struck Harry. It was as if something was a bit off. He couldn't tell what but it was definitely something, something familiar, and whatever it is he didn't think it was benign.

"Who's that teacher talking to the Professor with a turban?" he asked Percy.

"That's Professor Snape. He teaches Potions, but he doesn't want to - everyone knows he's after Professor Quirrell's job, Defense Against the Dark Arts. Snape is said to know an awful lot about the Dark Arts, no wonder Quirrell is looking nervous." As he pointed to the Professor with a Turban as Quirrell.

Harry watched Snape for a while, but Snape didn't look at him again. And he didn't get that feeling again.

 _At last, the desserts too disappeared, and Professor Dumbledore got to his feet again. The hall fell silent._

 _"Ahern - just a few more words now that we are all fed and watered. I have a few start-of-term notices to give you._

 _"First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well."_

 _Dumbledore's twinkling eyes flashed in the direction of the Weasley twins._

 _"I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors._

 _"Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch._

 _"And finally, I must tell you that this year, the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death."_

 _Harry laughed, but he was one of the few who did._

 _"He's not serious?" he muttered to Percy._

 _"Must be," said Percy, frowning at Dumbledore. "It's odd, because he usually gives us a reason why we're not allowed to go somewhere - the forest's full of dangerous beasts, everyone knows that. I do think he might have told us prefects, at least."_

After, dinner the Gryffindor first years followed Percy through the chattering crowds, out of the Great Hall, and up the marble staircase towards the common room. Percy showed them the entrance to the Gryffindor common room which was guarded by the painting of the fat lady. Much to Harry's and Dean's surprise the fat lady moved and talked, as if she was alive.

" _Password" she asked. "Caput Draconis" said Percy, and the portrait swung forward to reveal a round hole in the wall. They all scrambled through it - Neville needed a leg up - and found themselves in the Gryffindor common room, a cozy, round room full of squashy armchairs._

 _Percy directed the girls through one door to their dormitory and the boys through another. At the top of a spiral staircase - they were obviously in one of the towers - they found their beds at last: five four-posters hung with deep red, velvet curtains. Their trunks had already been brought up. Too tired to talk much, they pulled on their pajamas and fell into bed._

"Goodnight Raven" Ron said from the bed to Harry's left.

"Goodnight Rusty" Harry replied.

Whispers followed Harry from the moment he left his dormitory the next day. People lining up outside classrooms stood on tiptoe to get a look at him, or doubled back to pass him in the corridors again, staring. Which annoyed Harry to no end, why couldn't they just leave him alone, he was having a hard-enough time navigating around the bloody castle.

The notes his father left him in the note book did seem to help though, and Harry and Ron where able to make it to the Great Hall for breakfast rather easily. But it was still taking time getting the bearings of the place. There were a hundred and forty-two staircases at Hogwarts: wide, sweeping ones; narrow, rickety ones; some that led somewhere different on a Friday; some with a vanishing step halfway up that you had to remember to jump. Then there were doors that wouldn't open unless you asked politely, or tickled them in exactly the right place, and doors that weren't really doors at all, but solid walls just pretending. It was also very hard to remember where anything was, because it all seemed to move around a lot. The people in the portraits kept going to visit each other, and Harry was sure the coats of armour could walk.

The ghosts didn't help, either. It was always a nasty shock when one of them glided suddenly through a door you were trying to open. Nearly Headless Nick was always happy to point new Gryffindors in the right direction, but Peeves the Poltergeist on the other hand was a monster. Albeit a slightly funny monster if you were not the intended target that is. He would drop wastepaper baskets on your head, pull rugs from under your feet, pelt you with bits of chalk, or sneak up behind you, invisible, grab your nose, and screech, "GOT YOUR CONK!" Luckily Harry had been pre-warned by his father about Peeves and when Peeves attempted to throw chalk from a classroom at Harry and Ron walk by, Harry was quick enough to wandlessly slam the door on the Poltergeist's face. Much to the amusement of Ron who assumed it was accidental magic, something Harry didn't correct his friend on.

"Raven 1- Peeves 0" Ron said, as both boys rushed down the hallway for their first class. Transfiguration with Professor M. McGonagall.

The early idea that Professor McGonagall was a strict not to be crossed witch, was quickly confirmed after about a minute into her class.

"Transfiguration is some of the most complex and dangerous magic you will learn at Hogwarts," she said. "Anyone messing around in my class will leave and not come back. You have been warned."

She continued her class on magical theory, and how it affected the principles of transfiguration. There was a lot more to magic, as Harry quickly found out than waving your wand and saying a few funny words. Transfiguration, is a very systematic and exact magical discipline it is important to make firm and decisive wand movements, and have a firm image of what you want done in your mind, especially when using a basic transfiguration spell like _verto_. Though transfiguration tends to have a heavier focus on the wand movements then other branches, concentration and focus are key. Three quarters of practical magic was based on mental focus, wand movement and the incantation are secondary to the intent of the caster. This intrigued Harry, as it kind of confirmed his own thoughts on wandless magic. He didn't know any incantations, didn't have a wand, and had no wand movements. Yet he could perform magic due to intent, and will alone.

After the lecture, McGonagall gave the class the task of transforming matches into needles with the basic _verto_ spell with needle said as suffix. No one in class could get it completely, though Hermione came closest making her match become all pointy and shiny. Harry's had become a little pointy while Ron's and most of the classes matches didn't seem to change at all.

Through the week they also had Herbology with Professor Sprout a dumpy kind looking witch, who was also head of Hufflepuff. Herbology was held out in the greenhouses, and where they got to handle different magical plants, and learn about their properties.

In Astronomy, Professor Sinstra had them study the night skies through their telescopes every Wednesday at midnight and learn the names of different stars and the movements of the planets during their day time class.

Charms was with Professor Flitwick, a tiny little wizard who had to stand on a pile of books to see over his desk. At the start of their first class he took the roll call, and when he reached Harry's name he gave an excited squeak and toppled out of sight. He described the theory around charms, and how it allowed for a certain creativity and operated in many ways intuitively rather than systematically as in transfiguration. They started with testing out the _lumos_ wand lighting spell which Harry got on the first try, having already mastered it wandlessly. Having it come so quickly Harry was set to go through the _Standard Book of Spells (I)_ later and try them all out.

Easily the most boring class was History of Magic, which was the only one taught by a ghost. Professor Binns, who rumour had it, died when evening, and got up and taught the class as a ghost the next day as if nothing had happened. For, someone to make Goblin wars boring was a real accomplishment.

 _The class everyone had really been looking forward to was Defense Against the Dark Arts, but Quirrell's lessons turned out to be a bit of a joke. His classroom smelled strongly of garlic, which everyone said was to ward off a vampire he'd met in Romania and was afraid would be coming back to get him one of these days. His turban, he told them, had been given to him by an African prince as a thank-you for getting rid of a troublesome zombie, but they weren't sure they believed this story. For one thing, when Seamus Finnigan asked eagerly to hear how Quirrell had fought off the zombie, Quirrell went pink and started talking about the weather; for another, they had noticed that a funny smell hung around the turban, and the Weasley twins insisted that it was stuffed full of garlic as well, so that Quirrell was protected wherever he went._ He didn't even have a practical portion to the class, which really riled Harry as he really wanted to learn some cool defensive magic _._ But worse of all, Harry kept on getting odd vibes when he got close to the Professor. It's not like Quirrell had done anything, he just gave off a strange vibe.

Though without a doubt the worse class had been Potions. Snape the Potions Professor was the head of Slytherin House. According to Fred and George Ron's twin brothers;

"Snape, is a greasy hooked nosed prat, who favours Slytherins and hates Gryffindors, ickle Ronni and Harrikins" one of the twins said.

"He rather likes us though mind you. Why else would he always wanted to spend so much extra time with us in detention." Said the other twin, to Harry's and Ron's amusement.

If anything, the twin's description of the Potions master was an understatement. And while Snape hated Gryffindors he loathed Harry Potter.

Potions got off on the wrong foot immediately when Harry and Ron realised they were going to be taking it with the Slytherins. So far, they had been able to avoid the blonde ponce and his body guards but not anymore.

"Potter, oi, Potter, think you're funny do you, playing tricks on your betters like that". Malfoy called out when they were waiting outside of the Potions dungeon.

Without even glancing at the blonde boy Harry shrugged and turned to Ron and said, "What do you think Ron, do you think I am funny?" with a fake pout.

"You're okHarry." Ron smirked, "though it must have been really bad for someone to go through the whole train looking for someone and then not be able realise that he had talked to him at the beginning. One would have to be really thick, like so thick that they fell into the lake thick." Ron said to the laughs of most of the Gryffindors, and a disapproving look from Hermione.

Malfoys body guards Crabbe and Goyle clench their fists and begin to move towards them, when suddenly the door opens.

"In now" Professor Snape said in a low and dangerous whisper, as everyone moves into the classroom, which had a score of tables each fitted out with a place to put your cauldron. The class seemed to segregate based on House with the Gryffindors and Slytherins moving to separate sides of the room. Harry as always besides Ron.

Snape started class by doing name call. Though as with Flitwick he stopped when he got to Harry's name. "Ah, Yes," he said softly, "Harry Potter. Our new - celebrity."

 _Draco Malfoy and his friends Crabbe and Goyle sniggered behind their hands. Snape finished calling the names and looked up at the class with cold dark eyes._

 _"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion making," he began. He spoke in barely more than a whisper, but they caught every word - like Professor McGonagall, Snape had the gift of keeping a class silent without effort. "As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses... I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death - if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach."_

 _More silence followed this little speech. Harry and Ron exchanged looks with raised eyebrows. Hermione Granger was on the edge of her seat and looked desperate to start proving that she wasn't a dunderhead._

 _"Potter!" said Snape suddenly. "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"_

Having skimmed through his books Harry wasn't completely unprepared, but did Professor Snape really expect him have all the books memorised on the first day. Harry glanced at Ron, who looked as stumped as he was; Hermione's hand had shot into the air, attempting to get the Professor attention.

"I don't know, sir," said Harry emotionlessly, locking in his mask of emotions as he did when Vernon harassed him.

Snape's lips curled into a sneer, though he looked a little disappointed he hadn't gotten more of a response.

"Tut, tut - fame clearly isn't everything."

He ignored Hermione's hand.

"Let's try again. Potter, where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?"

This one Harry new, as he remembered this from his mum's notes.

"In the stomach of a goat, it is a cure for most common poisons." Harry replied again emotionlessly.

"So, you at least have the minor mental ability to remember the most basic of questions, Potter." Professor Snape sneered. Again, ignoring Hermione's raised hand.

"What is the difference, Potter, between monkshood and wolfsbane?"

At this, Hermione stood up, her hand stretching toward the dungeon ceiling.

"I don't know," Harry said, but this time he added with a smile. "I think Hermione does, though, why don't you try her?"

 _A few people laughed; Harry caught Seamus's eye, and Seamus winked. Snape, however, was not pleased._

 _"Sit down," he snapped at Hermione. "For your information, Potter, asphodel and wormwood make a sleeping potion so powerful it is known as the Draught of Living Death. As for monkshood and wolfsbane, they are the same plant, which also goes by the name of aconite. Well? Why aren't you all copying that down?"_

 _"And 5 points will be taken from Gryffindor House for your cheek, Potter._ I don't take cheek from anyone, boy-who-lived-to-be-an-idiot or otherwise" Snape said with a sneer over the sound of people getting out quills and parchment.

 _Things didn't improve for the Gryffindors as the Potions lesson continued. Snape put them all into pairs and set them to mixing up a simple potion to cure boils. He swept around in his long black cloak, watching them weigh dried nettles and crush snake fangs, criticizing almost everyone except Malfoy, whom he seemed to like. He was just telling everyone to look at the perfect way Malfoy had stewed his horned slugs when clouds of acid green smoke and a loud hissing filled the dungeon. Neville had somehow managed to melt Seamus's cauldron into a twisted blob, and their potion was seeping across the stone floor, burning holes in people's shoes. Within seconds, the whole class was standing on their stools while Neville, who had been drenched in the potion when the cauldron collapsed, moaned in pain as angry red boils sprang up all over his arms and legs._

 _"Idiot boy!" snarled Snape, clearing the spilled potion away with one wave of his wand. "I suppose you added the porcupine quills before taking the cauldron off the fire?"_

 _Neville whimpered as boils started to pop up all over his nose._

 _"Take him up to the hospital wing," Snape spat at Seamus. Then he rounded on Harry and Ron, who had been working next to Neville._

 _"You - Potter - why didn't you tell him not to add the quills? Thought he'd make you look good if he got it wrong, did you? That's another point you've lost for Gryffindor"._

If Snape was wanting a response he was surely disappointed, Harry just stood there blankly staring at the Professor who stared back right into his eyes. After a moment Harry started to get a small headache like he had with the sorting hat. Unsure what to do, Harry quickly broke eye contact with Snape and awkwardly stumbled backwards. Rather disturbed by the idea that Snape was just trying to read his mind like the hat did, Harry lost his mask and his rather conflicted emotions played rather plainly on his face. Snape just stared at him, hiding his surprise with a momentary look of shock, before moving on criticizing the potions of other students as he was doing before.

An hour later it was with great relief that Harry and the rest of the Gryffindors could leave the dungeons, all except for Hermione having rather choice words for their greasy haired professor.

"You shouldn't talk about Professor Snape like that" Hermione said scandalised. "He might not be the nicest person around but he is our professor, and deserves our respect."

"Are you bloody mental, he's a monster, and right bastard." Ron replied to the approving nods of the other Gryffindors much to Hermione's dismay.

As Hermione huffed and stormed off alone, Ron followed Harry to Hagrid's. Hagrid having invited Harry to come visit earlier in the day.

"What was that about in class, mate" Ron asked Harry once they were alone on the grounds.

"What was what about?"

"The whole look Snape gave you after you backed away from him, it was like he was stunned or something." Ron said.

"I am not entirely sure…" Deciding to trust his friend Harry, said "Something similar happened with the sorting hat. When I put it on, I started to get a headache, and the same thing happened when I looked into Snape's eyes."

"That git can read are thoughts" Ron gasped. "That's bloody mental."

"I know. I think he could only do it when we locked eyes."

"So, don't look in the eyes of the greasy snake." Ron said, and Harry just nodded.

They soon made it to the far side of the grounds on the edge of the forbidden forest where Hagrid lived in a small wooden house.

 _When Harry knocked they heard a frantic scrabbling from inside and several booming barks. Then Hagrid's voice rang out, saying, "Back, Fang - back."_

 _Hagrid's big, hairy face appeared in the crack as he pulled the door open._

 _"Hang on," he said. "Back, Fang."_

 _He let them in, struggling to keep a hold on the collar of an enormous black boarhound._

 _There was only one room inside. Hams and pheasants were hanging from the ceiling, a copper kettle was boiling on the open fire, and in the corner stood a massive bed with a patchwork quilt over it._

 _"Make yerselves at home," said Hagrid, letting go of Fang, who bounded straight at Ron and started licking his ears. Like Hagrid, Fang was clearly not as fierce as he looked._

 _"This is_ Ron _," Harry told Hagrid, who was pouring boiling water into a large teapot and putting rock cakes onto a plate._

 _"Another Weasley, eh?" said Hagrid, glancing at Ron's freckles. I spent half me life chasin' yer twin brothers away from the forest."_

As he set out tea and cakes onto the table. And they told Hagrid all about their first week, while subtlety pretending to eat Hagrid's aptly named 'rock cakes'.

 _Harry and Ron were delighted to hear Hagrid call the caretaker Fitch "that old git."_

 _"An' as fer that cat, Mrs. Norris, I'd like ter introduce her to Fang sometime. D'yeh know, every time I go up ter the school, she follows me everywhere? Can't get rid of her - Fitch puts her up to it."_

 _Harry told Hagrid about Snape's lesson. "_ Snape liked hardly any students." Hagrid reassured them,

 _"But he seemed to really hate me."_ Harry said

 _"Rubbish!" said Hagrid. "Why should he?"_

Yet Harry noticed that Hagrid didn't quite meet his eyes when he said that.

"How's yer brother Charlie? I liked him a lot -great with animals." Hagrid tried to change the subject.

As Ron was about to answer him.

Harry thought about why Snape would hate him, it's not like I have ever met him or anything. Then it hit him.

"He knew my parents, didn't he?" Harry interrupted.

"Err." Hagrid said.

"Snape, he knew my parents. That's why he doesn't like me. Isn't it Hagrid?"

"Err. Now that 'arry its err. Complicated."

But seeing Harry's frown. Hagrid continued.

"Al'right now, yer dad and Snape didn't get along 'very well when they were here, ok. But Snape is a Hogwarts Professor, and Dumbledore won't just hire anyone eh. So, no need ter worry about 'othing."

Harry attempted to get another word in, but Hagrid cut him off. Instead questioning Ron about Charlie and his work with dragons _. As this was going on Harry noticed a piece of paper that was lying on the table under the tea cozy. It was a cutting from the Daily Prophet:_

 _GRINGOTTS BREAK-IN LATEST_

 _Harry remembered Ron telling him on the train that someone had tried to rob Gringotts,_ to think someone would attempt to rob a place like Gringotts. The Goblins seemed polite enough but Harry surely wouldn't want to cross them. But it begged the question, what were they after?

Later that evening while in bed, Harry was reading the _Marauders Notebook,_ and a particularly funny prank they played on _Snivellus,_ one of their rivals at school who was always trying to get them into trouble. It seemed Snivellus and some other Slytherin 5th years were picking on some first year Muggleborns. So, the next day in the Great Hall they dropped glue from the ceiling and doused them with chicken feathers, for being such cowards. They did this to the whole group of mini-Death Eaters except for Snivellus who they doused with shampoo instead. As Snivellus had greasy hair.

Wait a moment Snivellus had greasy hair. It was as if Harry's mind started moving a million miles a minute. Snivellus had greasy hair! Snivellus was a Slytherin student, in the same year as his parents, with greasy hair, and was the butt of many of the Marauders' pranks.

"Rusty, I think I know why Snape hates me." Harry groaned.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7- Flying, Running, Screaming.**

The next few weeks seemed to fly by. Harry and Ron had become as thick as thieves, and when they weren't in classes, they were exploring the castle, aided by all the cool secrets his dads mentioned in his notebook.

So far Ron's favourite had been finding the kitchen, and its unlimited supply of food. The kitchen's entrance was hidden in a corridor underneath the great hall, near where the Hufflepuff students came from. The entrance was behind a large painting of a bowl of fruit. They just had to tickle the pear and the painting swung open. When they stepped in both boys gasped in surprise.

The kitchens seemed to be almost a complete replica of the great hall. There were 4 tables for each of the house tables and further table at the head of the hall. Inside the hall were a few dozen strange creatures; they were rather short around 2 feet tall, and they all seemed to be wearing what appeared to be white tea-cozies with the school crest on it. When the creatures noticed the two boys they all bowed to them, with a few of them scurrying up to them.

"How can we serve young masters?" They chimed in there rather high voices, as they bowed as second time.

Harry gave Ron a quizzical look, who just shrugged back.

"Umm. Err. Don't mean to be rude, but err. What are you?"

"You scarred about offending Nelly!" she whispered as if scandalised.

"I'm sorry please don't be upset" Harry said, trying to calm the creature down but it only made things worse as she started to sob.

"I am sorry master, it's just no one has ever thought about worrying if they offended Nelly. We sirs are house-elfs, we serve the castle and its occupations. Would sirs, be wanting some food or drinks. We could fetch some hot coca, and cakes, if you sirs would be wanting them?" She said between sobs.

"Yes, please that would be great." Ron said trying not to further upset her.

As they were served, Nelly further explained the role of house-elfs.

"But are you saying, you like being enslaved?" Harry asked.

"Oh yes sirs. We like to work and like to be needed. Tis our purpose."

"But don't you want to be free."

"No, it would be terrible to be given clothes. Tis no higher dishonour amongst house-elves." Nelly said forcefully, cluing Harry on that it was a touchy subject.

Though the kitchens were cool (especially for late night snacks), Harry was most happy to have found the secret room. It was accessed from behind a suit of armour in an unused corridor not far from the Gryffindor common room. If they taped the Knights mace with their wand and said, "none shall pass" a small crack opened up behind him, that lead to a small tunnel, where the hidden room was off of. It was really just a normal abandoned room; it was about the size of their dorm room, it had a crescent shape with the far sides of the room noticeably wider than the middle. It was barely furnished, with a worn old sofa and two chintz chairs beside a table. What made the room so special was the fire-place or more precisely the what was on the mantle, the words "The Marauders Den" engraved in the stone beside a picture of his father, and his friends. This was Harry's favourite place.

Even if the den didn't have pudding on demand like the kitchens. It did provide them a rather quite place to study and hang out, but most importantly a place to practice new spells. They tried some of the spells his father told him about. Though the _flecto papilla_ spell had soon been banned from regular usage after Harry had made Ron's nipple bleed. They also went through some of the standard school spells; they both got rather good with the _locomotor mortis_ curse that locks a targets legs together, and some of the charms they would be learning in class, which Harry seemed to have knack for.

Since Harry was still set on keeping his wandless magic a secret. He didn't have as much time to practice, but he still used it regularly. From getting things when people weren't looking, lighting the fire in the den with the blue flames and using the notice-me-not to avoid gawkers. Having now gotten some experience with wanded magic, Harry was able to see some rather clear distinctions. First, wandless magic is a lot less powerful. When he used magic with his wand it was so much easier and effective. Second, wandless magic always seemed to tire Harry out. He could always do a little bit here and there, but if he spent to much time using it he got all sleepy. With a wand, he could cast over and over again without feeling anything like the weariness that he was accustomed to. Finally, wandless magic needed a lot more focus then a wand did.

At the end of September, several first years had congregated in the common room and saw something that made them all groan. Flying lessons would be starting on Thursday and Gryffindor and Slytherin would be learning together.

The rivalry between the two houses was intense. Not least because the Slytherins had won the house cup the last 7 years. Though a lot of the polite older kids said it was all due to Snape's favouritism (the less polite ones said it was due to Snape being a slimy greasy cheating bastard).

It's not as if the Slytherins were all bad, well Harry assumed they weren't at any rate. It's just he had barely spoken to most of them, and the few that he had talked to were unpleasant. Draco Malfoy, was a joke who used his two bodyguards (dumb and dumber) to push his weight around. While Snape, was just a right thorough bastard. Always taking points off in class and making snide comments. Snape hated him, or rather more accurately Snape hated his father, and just transferred that hatred to him. Snape didn't faze him in the slightest, after years of the Dursley abuse he was well accustomed to just tuning out the comments, much to Snape's chagrin. The worst though was what he did to poor Neville who seemed to be petrified of him. He seemed to single Neville out almost as much as he did him. For a grown man, a teacher no less to bully Neville, it was like kicking a puppy.

The day of the first flying lesson started out badly, with Malfoy being a right pain in the arse, with his comments through breakfast. First, he tried to steal Neville's remembra ball but that was foiled when Professor McGonagall turned up at the table seconds later. Then there were his incessant tall claims about being able to fly like a bird, which were beginning to sound like badly thought-out lies. But surprisingly Malfoy wasn't the only one who had incredulous stories about their exploits on a broom. Even Ron would tell anyone who'd listen about the time he'd almost hit a hang glider on Charlie's old broom. While, the way Seamus told it, he'd spent most of his childhood zooming around the countryside on his broomstick. Everyone who had grown up in the magical world seemed to have one story or another about flying, well except Neville whose gran banned him from flying at all.

At three-thirty, Harry, Ron, and the other Gryffindors hurried down the front steps onto the grounds for the first flying lesson. _It was a clear, breezy day, and the grass rippled under their feet as they marched down the sloping lawns toward a smooth, flat lawn on the opposite side of the grounds to the forbidden forest, whose trees were swaying darkly in the distance._

 _The Slytherins were already there, and so were twenty broomsticks lying in neat lines on the ground. Harry had heard Fred and George Weasley complain about the school brooms, saying that some of them started to vibrate if you flew too high, or always flew slightly to the left._

 _Their teacher, Madam Hooch, arrived. She had short, gray hair, and yellow eyes like a hawk._

 _"Well, what are you all waiting for?" she barked. "Everyone stand by a broomstick. Come on, hurry up."_

 _Harry glanced down at his broom. It was old and some of the twigs stuck out at odd angles._

 _"Stick out your right hand over your broom," called Madam Hooch at the front, "and say 'Up!"'_

 _"UP" everyone shouted._

 _Harry's broom jumped into his hand at once, but it was one of the few that did. Hermione Granger's had simply rolled over on the ground, and Neville's hadn't moved at all. Perhaps brooms, like horses, could tell when you were afraid, thought Harry; there was a quaver in Neville's voice that said only too clearly that he wanted to keep his feet on the ground._

 _Madam Hooch then showed them how to mount their brooms without sliding off the end, and walked up and down the rows correcting their grips. Harry and Ron were delighted when she told Malfoy he'd been doing it wrong for years._

 _"Now, when I blow my whistle, you kick off from the ground, hard," said Madam Hooch. "Keep your brooms steady, rise a few feet, and then come straight back down by leaning forward slightly. On my whistle - three - two -"_

 _But Neville, nervous and jumpy and frightened of being left on the ground, pushed off hard before the whistle had touched Madam Hooch's lips._

 _"Come back, boy!" she shouted, but Neville was rising straight up like a cork shot out of a bottle - twelve feet - twenty feet. Harry saw his scared white face look down at the ground falling away, saw him gasp, slip sideways off the broom and_ he was falling fast. Not knowing what else to do and not wanting his friend to fall, Harry whipped out his wand and shouted;

" _Wingardium Leviosa."_

Just as Neville was about to hit the ground, he stopped and started to hover slightly three feet up in the air.

"Nice catch their Potter. Now let him down gently, nice and gently lad." Madam Hooch orders, as Harry slowly lowers a very relieved looking Neville down.

Madam Hooch quickly checks over Neville, before resuming the lesson. She had all the students slowly levitate upwards, and then come on down, then she had the class do some basic drills of flying forwards and backwards, and turning right and left. After an hour of doing these rather basic and exceptionally easy moves the class flew back to the ground and formed a circle around Madam Hooch.

"All right class now we have a free flight, for those who seem capable enough". Madam Hooch calls out to the assembled class.

Having a chance to ride for himself, jolts Harry full of excitement. He mounts the broom and kicked hard against the ground and up, up he soared; air rushed through his hair, and his robes whipped out behind him, this came instinctively to him like he was made to fly, this was easy, this was wonderful. He pulled his broomstick up a little to take it even higher than his classmates. Then free from any inhibition Harry started to do maneuvers he does a barrel-roll, a loop-de-loop, before diving down to join Ron.

"Wicked Raven, and this is your first time on a broom." Ron gushed, seeing Harry fly circles around everyone else.

"It just comes naturally I guess. And you're no slouch either mate."

"Yeah, but I have loads of experience back home with my brothers." Ron said as he and Harry sped away. Spotting an apple tree in the distance they fly to it.

"Catch?" Harry shouts throwing an apple to Ron which he narrowly caught, before passing it back to Harry as they start a game.

After a few minutes Ron makes a long throw, out of Harry's reach. _Harry saw, as though in slow motion, the_ apple _rise up in the air and then start to fall. He leaned forward and pointed his broom handle down - next second he was gathering speed in a steep dive, racing to the_ apple _\- wind whistled in his ears, mingled with the screams of people watching - he stretched out his hand - a foot from the ground he caught it, just in time to pull his broom straight, and he toppled gently onto the grass with the_ apple _clutched safely in his fist._

"HARRY POTTER! Enough of that." Madam Hooch shouts clearly not excited about the first years making reckless dives.

As the lesson ends the students started to make their way up to the great hall for dinner.

"Mr. Potter a word if you will." Madam Hooch called out. "Well, Mr. Potter, I must say I have never seen such reckless flying from a first year before. You could have broken your neck, all to catch an apple." She said with an exasperated expression. "That being said your flying was excellent. That was your first time on a broom was it not?" at Harry's nod she continued. "All instinctive…Marvelous. Now off to dinner, and Mr. Potter." Her smile lighting up her face. " Oh and 20 points to Gryffindor for saving Mr. Longbottom."

The next day a prefect came to him with a letter instructing him to meet Professor McGonagall in her office after dinner.

"What you do to deserve that mate." Ron said after peeking a glance at the letter.

"Don't know." Harry said nervously.

Right after dinner, Harry made his way to McGonagall's office which was on the outer ward of the castle, near the Transfiguration classroom. Luckily, he knew a shortcut on the 3rd floor behind a portrait of an English wizard trying to ride an elephant. He just had to say Maharaja and the portrait would open up a narrow passageway that went straight to a corridor adjacent to the Transfiguration courtyard, saving a 5-minute walk.

When Harry entered to McGonagall's office he was startled to see he wasn't alone. There was a burly fifth-year boy who was wearing a puzzled expression.

 _"Potter, this is Oliver Wood. Wood this is Harry Potter our new Seeker."_

 _Wood's expression changed from puzzlement to delight._

 _"Are you serious, Professor?"_

 _"Absolutely," said Professor McGonagall crisply. "The boy's a natural. I've never seen anything like it. First time on a broomstick too."_

Harry nodded silently. He didn't have a clue what was going on it sounded like he was going to be on the Quidditch team but that couldn't be it.

 _"He caught an_ apple _in his hand after a fifty-foot dive," Professor McGonagall told Wood. "Didn't even scratch himself. Charlie Weasley couldn't have done it."_

 _Wood was now looking as though all his dreams had come true at once._

 _"Ever seen a game of Quidditch, Potter?" he asked excitedly._

 _"Wood's captain of the Gryffindor team," Professor McGonagall explained._

 _"He's just the build for a Seeker, too," said Wood, now walking around Harry and staring at him. "Light - speedy - we'll have to get him a decent broom, Professor - a Nimbus Two Thousand or a Cleansweep Seven, I'd say."_

I have already spoken to Professor Dumbledore about bending the first-year rule, so that is not a problem. _Heaven knows, we need a better team than last year. Flattened in that last match by Slytherin, I couldn't look Severus Snape in the face for weeks..."_

 _Professor McGonagall peered sternly over her glasses at Harry._

 _"I want to hear you're training hard, Potter,_ you are being offered are rare honour remember that."

 _Then she suddenly smiled._

 _"Your father would have been proud," she said. "He was an excellent Quidditch player himself."_

Later that night in the common room, Harry had just finished telling Ron what had happened in the meeting with Professor McGonagall.

"Seeker?" Ron said. "But first years never - you must be the youngest house player…" "in about a century", Harry, finished for him. "Wood told me."

Ron was so amazed, so impressed, he just sat and gaped at Harry.

"I start training next week," said Harry. "Only don't tell anyone, Wood wants to keep it a secret."

Fred and George Weasley now came into the common room, spotted Harry, and hurried over.

"Well done," said George in a low voice. "Wood told us. We're on the team too - Beaters."

"I tell you, we're going to win that Quidditch cup for sure this year," said Fred. "We haven't won since Charlie left, but this year's team is going to be brilliant. You must be good, Harry, Wood was almost skipping when he told us."

"Well I hope I am good enough, I err. well I haven't played a game before but it just came naturally and all that." Harry stumbled out nervously, what if he isn't as good as they all think he is.

"Nonsense Harry I am sure you will be fine. Besides it's not like we had much of a choice there isn't a lot of quality Seekers in the house right now." Said George. "During tryouts no one decent came, so we were going to use Katie Bell our new reserve chaser for the role, but she left much to be desired as a seeker."

George's optimism seemed to be well founded, when Harry joined the Quidditch team. Wood's desire to keep the whole affair under wraps was taken to the extreme. He would continually change the times of the practices and re-scheduled them at crazy times. He even had Harry fly to the pitch from a large window in the Common Room, to ensure none of the other houses saw Harry with a broomstick. Almost all the Gryffindors knew who the seeker was but an uncompromising warning from the twins about certain retribution should anyone have loose lips had driven away any thoughts about leaking the news.

Quidditch was if anything better than he had imagined. The rules were rather simple, well excluding the seven hundred fouls (Somehow during the final of the 1473 Quidditch World Cup all seven hundred fouls were committed). There were seven players on each team, three Chasers, two Beaters, a Keeper and a Seeker. They played with four balls two Bludgers, a Quaffle and the Golden Snitch. The three chasers dealt with the Quaffle a bright red ball about the size of a football, Chasers score by sending the Quaffle through any of the three goal hoops. Each goal scored is worth ten points. The Keeper defends the goal hoops from the opposing Chasers. The Beaters have small wooden bats and knock the Bludgers towards the opposing team. Bludgers are hard leather balls with a mind of their own, they fly around uncontrolled trying to knock players off their brooms. The final ball the one Harry as the Seeker is interested in, is the Golden Snitch. The Snitch is a tiny ball about the size of a large walnut, it is bright gold and has little fluttering silver wings. The Seeker's job was to catch the Snitch, but considering its size, its speed and maneuverability that was easier said than done. Whichever Seeker catches the Snitch wins his team an extra 150 points, and ends the game (Or at least they end the game in a full game, at Hogwarts they play friendly rules, that limit the game to six hours).

Best of all Harry also had his very own broom. Well technically the broom belonged to the Gryffindor House Quidditch team for the year, but for all extents and proposes it was his, especially since it came from money from his vault a rather whopping 180 Galleons at that. But the Nimbus 2000 was worth it. Harry didn't know much about brooms but he could tell it was brilliant. Sleek and shiny, with a mahogany handle, it had a long tail of neat, straight twigs and Nimbus Two Thousand written in gold near the top.

Perhaps it was because he was now so busy, what with Quidditch practice three evenings a week on top of all his homework, but Harry could hardly believe it when he realized that he'd already been at Hogwarts two months. The castle felt more like home than Privet Drive ever had. His lessons, too, were becoming more and more interesting now that they had mastered the basics. His and Ron's exploration, of the castle was becoming ever more audacious. They already had a pretty good grasp of their way around the castle and several of the secret passage ways. The weekend before Halloween they were testing out a fork in one of the passage ways his dad mentioned, not knowing where it went they followed it.

"Harry where do you think this goes? It doesn't look like it's been used in forever considering all the dust."  
"Yeah, I know it can't be much further though"

"I just hope it doesn't lead us to a cupboard full of spiders again, that was terrifying. Nothing is worse than spiders." Said Ron deadly serious.

"Oh, come on, spiders aren't so bad, and there are lots of things worse than spiders." Thinking about the Spiders he had played with in his cupboard back in the day, there were a lot of worse things.

"That's because you don't have twin evil gits for brothers, who think it's a real laugh to turn your favourite stuffed teddy, into an eight-legged monster." Ron noticeably shivered. "It was horrible."

"Hey, I think we are at the end." Harry said as they came out, into a dark corridor. "where are we?"

"No clue their mate. Oh, blast there's Mrs. Norris. Let's get out of here before Filch comes by." Ron said, spotting the mangy cat.

There were three unwritten rules about Filch; one he hates children, two he wants to bring back the old punishments including whipping students, and three where you see Mrs. Norris you are certain to see Filch coming nearby. But before they had a chance to make it back to the secret passage way, Filch came in through the corridor door.

"Is someone there Mrs. Norris, is there a student out where they shouldn't be." They heard him say in his rasping voice. "This is the forbidden corridor aren't we in trouble. Come out now or its only going to be worse for you."

Panicking they both keep moving further into the corridor hoping they can lose Filch.

"There's a door." Ron whispered. "Blast its locked."

Harry nudged Ron out of his way brought out his wand and whispered " _Alohomora"_

The lock clicked and the door swung open - they piled through it, shut it quickly, and pressed their ears against it, listening.

"Which way did they go, Sniff around, my sweet, they might be lurking in a corner?" Filch was saying.

"I think we are safe, he thinks this door is locked," Harry whispered. "I think we'll be okay –what what is it!" For Ron had been tugging on the sleeve of Harry's robe for the last minute. "What?"

 _Harry turned around - and saw, quite clearly, what. For a moment, he was sure he'd walked into a nightmare - this was too much, on top of everything that had happened so far._

 _They weren't in a room, as he had supposed. They were in a corridor. The forbidden corridor on the third floor. And now they knew why it was forbidden._

 _They were looking straight into the eyes of a monstrous dog, a dog that filled the whole space between ceiling and floor. It had three heads. Three pairs of rolling, mad eyes; three noses, twitching and quivering in their direction; three drooling mouths, saliva hanging in slippery ropes from yellowish fangs._

 _It was standing quite still, all six eyes staring at them, and Harry knew that the only reason they weren't already dead was that their sudden appearance had taken it by surprise, but it was quickly getting over that, there was no mistaking what those thunderous growls meant._

 _Harry groped for the doorknob - between Filch and death, he'd take Filch. They fell backward - Harry slammed the door shut, and they ran, they almost flew, back down the corridor. Filch must have hurried off to look for them somewhere else, because they didn't see him anywhere, but they hardly cared - all they wanted to do was put as much space as possible between them and that monster._

It wasn't till they were back in the Den did they stopped to catch their breaths.

"What do they think they're doing, keeping a thing like that locked up in a school?" said Ron finally. "If any dog needs exercise, that one does."

"I think it was guarding something. Why else would they keep something like that here, and in a forbidden corridor at that rate."

"What could they be hiding?" Ron asked clearly as intrigued as Harry was about the mystery.

"Not a clue mate. —Though I think we now know something worse than a spider."

"Oh, shut it." Ron replied with a chuckle.


	8. Chapter 8

**Well Hello everyone. I am making a few editions to some previous chapters. Nothing substantial. Just adding a few lines regarding Hermione. As she hasn't had much face time yet considering she is a main character. Please review. I am not sure if this is good at all, but it is a good distraction.**

 **Chapter 8: Trouble, Troll's and Trio's.**

With the amount of time Harry and Ron spent exploring the castle and hanging out in the Den the opportunity to mingle in the common room with their fellow house mates had so far been greatly limited. Oh, the two boys on got on well with most of them. Seamus and Dean seemed ok blokes, and Neville was ok if a bit unsure of himself. Lavender and Parvati were rather gossipy girls but were no bother, well if you could get away from the annoying giggling. But the one housemate they could barely stand was Hermione bloody Granger.

Hermione was smart. No one could deny that. But she had an incessant need to prove it all the time and it was not making her very popular, no one likes a show off. The worst though was the looks she gave Harry in Charms class. Ever since the first go at _lumos_ he had gotten every charm cast first in the class, and Harry didn't think she liked the competition judging from the glare she gave him afterwards.

On the Monday before Halloween Harry and Ron hanged out in the Den practicing the _mufflito_ charm after dinner. Mainly to make it easier for them to sleep during History of Magic. Not much will get Binns distracted from his lectures but Ron's snoring will, and lose you 10 points. After a few hours practice they seemed to get the hang of the spell that caused eavesdroppers to hear only an unidentifiable buzzing. So, transfixed they were they didn't notice they had practiced right through the 9'oclock curfew.

"Alright Raven I think we got it." Ron said with a yarn. "This is going to make life so much easier."

Harry was about to reply when he checked his watch. "Blimey its half past nine mate!"

"Bloody hell."

The two boys ran back to the portrait-hole straight away and luckily didn't see a soul. That was till they entered the common room and ran straight into one bushy haired witch.

"Where have you two been!" Hermione hissed. "Breaking curfew. You could have been caught, don't you care at all for Gryffindor. You would have lost all the points I got today from Professor Sprout."

"Relax Hermione, we weren't caught. So, no harm no foul." Harry said trying to calm her.

"No but you weren't, but you could have. Really I have half a mind to get a prefect."

"You would rat us out!" Ron said flabbergasted, just how meddling can someone be.

"If it would teach you a lesson then, yes." Hermione retorted loudly. "I won't but I really should, sneaking out, is against the rules, and the rules are there for a reason Ronald! Its important!" But Hermione stopped as she noticed Ron wasn't paying any attention to her. Rather he was looking at her with a wide mouth and a shocked fear in his eyes.

"You remind me of my mother." He said gravely, before she could continue her rant.

"Err…" Hermione hissed loudly and stormed off.

"Like I said mate that one is mental." Ron deadpanned to a Harry.

On Halloween morning, they woke to the delicious smell of baking pumpkin wafting through the corridors. Even better, Professor Flitwick announced in Charms that he thought they were ready to start making objects fly, something Harry and to a lesser extent Ron had been able to due to for quite some time. Professor Flitwick put the class into pairs to practice. As usual Harry's partner was Neville. Given Harry's habit of getting the charms faster than even Hermione, Flitwick had been assigning Harry and Neville as partners. Ron, however, was to be working with Hermione Granger. It was hard to tell whether Ron or Hermione was angrier about this. She hadn't spoken to either of them since argument about them breaking curfew.

 _"Now, don't forget that nice wrist movement we've been practicing!" squeaked Professor Flitwick, perched on top of his pile of books as usual. " Remember, swish and flick. And saying the magic words properly is very important, too - never forget Wizard Baruffio, who said 's' instead of 'f' and found himself on the floor with a buffalo on his chest."_

It wasn't very difficult. Harry concentrated on making the feather levitate, pointed his wand towards the feather gave it a swish and flick, and quietly said " _Wingardium Leviosa_ ". His feather rose off the desk and hovered about four feet above their heads.

"Oh, well done!" cried Professor Flitwick, clapping. "Everyone see here, Mr. Potter's done it!"

Drawing the attention of the class and Harry couldn't help but notice the death glare he was receiving from Hermione.

"You most certainly inherited your mother's talent for charms Mr. Potter." Squeaked the little Professor as he approached Harry and Neville's desk. "Now Mr. Longbottom, give it a try".

Neville gulped visibly under the Professors scrutiny, but pulled out his wand and weakly chanted " _Wingardium Leviosa_ " with a little flick of his wand, but nothing happened.

"Oh no worries there Mr. Longbottom that was a good first attempt, and Mr. Potter will give you some pointers. Don't worry you will get it soon." The professor said kindly, as harry nodded his assent.

"I am hopeless." Neville grumbled as Flitwick went to another table.

"No, you aren't mate, it just takes practice and confidence." Harry said gently. Just give it a try, ok."

Neville swished and flicked and swished and flicked, but the feather he was supposed to be sending skyward just laid on the desktop. Harry could see what the problem was, Neville was just going through the motions. Oh, he got wand movement, and the incantation, but there was no will to power the spell. So long as Neville didn't believe in himself it wasn't going to work, and he was losing what little confidence he had by not getting it. It was a vicious cycle, but Harry had an idea.

"Ok Neville, one more try. You can do it." Harry said while focusing on the feather.

" _Wingardium Leviosa_ " Neville chanted with a swish and flick of his wand, while Harry subtly directed his hand under the table to levitate the feather. And up it went.

Neville looked like he was in shock. "I did it." He said with a smile when reality came back to him.

By the end of class Neville had actually managed the spell himself several times, and seemed in a cheerful mood as they left charms. Ron on the other hand was in a very bad mood.

 _"It's no wonder no one can stand her," he said to Harry as they pushed their way into the crowded corridor, "she's a nightmare, honestly_. Just because I don't live in the library like she does, doesn't mean I am an idiot." He huffed. "I got it right away after all."

 _Someone knocked into Harry as they hurried past him. It was Hermione. Harry caught a glimpse of her face - and was startled to see that she was in tears._

 _"I think she heard you."_

 _"So?" said Ron, but he looked a bit uncomfortable. "She must've noticed she's got no friends."_

 _Hermione didn't turn up for the next class and wasn't seen all afternoon. On their way, down to the Great Hall for the Halloween feast, Harry and Ron overheard Parvati Patil telling her friend Lavender that Hermione was crying in the girls' bathroom and wanted to be left alone. Ron looked still more awkward at this, but a moment later they had entered the Great Hall, where the Halloween decorations put Hermione out of their minds._

 _A thousand live bats fluttered from the walls and ceiling while a thousand more swooped over the tables in low black clouds, making the candles in the pumpkins stutter. The feast appeared suddenly on the golden plates, as it had at the start-of-term banquet._

 _Harry was just helping himself to a baked potato when Professor Quirrell came sprinting into the hall, his turban askew and terror on his face. Everyone stared as he reached Professor Dumbledore's chair, slumped against the table, and gasped, "Troll - in the dungeons - thought you ought to know."_

 _He then sank to the floor in a dead faint._

 _There was an uproar. It took several purple firecrackers exploding from the end of Professor Dumbledore's wand to bring silence._

 _"Prefects," he rumbled, "lead your Houses back to the dormitories immediately!"_

 _Percy was in his element._

 _"Follow me! Stick together, first years! No need to fear the troll if you follow my orders! Stay close behind me, now. Make way, first years coming through! Excuse me, I'm a prefect!"_

 _They passed different groups of people hurrying in different directions. As they jostled their way through a crowd of confused Hufflepuffs, Harry suddenly grabbed Ron's arm._

 _"I've just thought - Hermione."_

 _"What about her?"_

 _"She doesn't know about the troll."_

 _Ron bit his lip._

 _"Oh, all right," he snapped._

 _Ducking down, they joined the Hufflepuffs going the other way, slipped down a deserted side corridor,_ before hurrying off to a secret passage way on the second floor near the girl's bathroom. Just as they were about exit the tapestry they heard quick footsteps behind them.

Hiding quickly, they saw Snape.

 _"What's he doing?" Harry whispered. "Why isn't he down in the dungeons with the rest of the teachers?"_

 _"Search me."._

 _"He's heading for the third floor," Harry said._

"Never mind that now, we need to find Hermione." Ron hissed.

"Right." As quietly rushed to the bathroom.

"It's the girls' bathroom!" Harry said as both boys entered.

Inside they could just hear faint sobbing and sniffling.

"Hermione" They both called out.

"Ron, Harry? What do you think you are doing this is the girls bathroom!" She said emotion heavy in her voice. "Get out and leave me alone."

"No Hermione you have to come it's an emergency—there's a troll in the castle."

"That's ridiculous, a troll can't get into the castle. You just want me to get out to make fun of me. I know I am not popular, I know I don't have any fri…"

"We have to go Hermione, you have to…." Harry started to interrupt, but stopped midway when he a foul stench reached his nostrils, a mixture of old socks and the kind of public toilet no one seems to clean.

And then all three of them heard it - a low grunting, and the shuffling footfalls of gigantic feet. Ron pointed – out to the hallway, something huge was moving toward them. They shrank into the far side of the room but could see it through the open door.

 _It was a horrible sight. Twelve feet tall, its skin was a dull, granite gray, its great lumpy body like a boulder with its small bald head perched on top like a coconut. It had short legs thick as tree trunks with flat, horny feet. The smell coming from it was incredible. It was holding a huge wooden club, which dragged along the floor because its arms were so long._

The troll stopped came straight into the bathroom doorway and peered inside, while Ron and Harry tried to move back away from the door. As the troll slowly entered the room.

"Oh, no," said Ron, pale as the Bloody Baron. As Hermione gave a high, petrified scream _._

Hearing the scream, the troll went straight to Hermione's stall and with a great big swing of his club, knocked it down. Hermione screamed again as she slipped through across the room and hid under one of the sinks.

"Come on, run, run!" Harry yelled at Hermione, trying to pull her toward the door, but she couldn't move, she was still flat against the wall, her mouth open with terror.

"We have to do something." Ron screamed.

"I'll distract it, you grab Hermione when the coast is clear." Harry said, as he headed straight to the troll and shouted " _Splendico"_ creating large sparkling fireworks from his wand right at the Trolls face.

Definitely getting its attention, the troll roared and now went to towards Harry, who was backing away as fast as possible. Still shouting fireworks at the troll's face to keep its attention. While Ron ran towards Hermione.

Harry kept on moving back till his back it the wall. He had nowhere else to go. Not knowing what else to do he shouted, " _Locomotor mortis"_ but it didn't do anything to its legs. He tried " _flecto papilla"_ but that only worked to further enrage the beast, as it took a large swing with its club.

Harry quickly dived and rolled out of the way narrowly missing the giant club, when the Troll made for another swing, this time he didn't have time to do anything as the club came upon him.

" _Wingardium Leviosa_ " Ron shouted from behind the troll.

Just as the club was about to strike, _the club flew out of the troll's hand, rose high, high up into the air, turned slowly over - and dropped, with a sickening crack, onto its owner's head. The troll swayed on the spot and then fell flat on its face, with a thud that made the whole room tremble._

 _Harry got to his feet. Ron was standing there with his wand still raised, staring at what he had done._

 _It was Hermione who spoke first._

 _"Is it - dead?"_

 _I don't think so," said Harry, "I think it's just been knocked out."_

 _A sudden slamming and loud footsteps made the three of them look up. They hadn't realized what a racket they had been making, but of course, someone downstairs must have heard the crashes and the troll's roars. A moment later, Professor McGonagall had come bursting into the room, closely followed by Snape, with Quirrell bringing up the rear. Quirrell took one look at the troll, let out a faint whimper, and sat quickly down on a toilet, clutching his heart._

Snape bent over the troll though he was noticeably limping with his robes ripped and bloody. Professor McGonagall was looking at Ron and Harry. Harry had never seen her look so angry. Her lips were white. Hopes of winning fifty points for Gryffindor faded quickly from Harry's mind.

 _"What on earth were you thinking of?" said Professor McGonagall, with cold fury in her voice. Harry looked at Ron, who was still standing with his wand in the air. "You're lucky you weren't killed. Why aren't you in your dormitory?"_

Snape gave Harry a swift, piercing look. But Harry refused to make eye contact, looking at the floor instead.

"Please, Professor McGonagall - they were looking for me." Hermione sobbed as tears started pouring from her eyes.

"Hermione wasn't at the feast Professor, we didn't remember till we had already left the great hall. So, we came here to warn her, when well the troll came." Harry said.

"Miss Granger?" Professor McGonagall queried.

Hermione just nodded "If they hadn't found me, I'd be dead now. Harry distracted it when it was about to kill me, and Ron knocked it out with its own club."

"Well - in that case..." said Professor McGonagall, staring at the three of them, "You two gentlemen should have found a teacher or a prefect. Going after Miss Granger when a full-grown mountain Troll was on the loose was foolhardy at the extreme. Well, I still say you were lucky, but not many first years could have taken on a full-grown mountain Troll and lived to tell the tale. You each win Gryffindor 10 points. Professor Dumbledore will be informed of this. If you're not hurt at all, you'd better get off to Gryffindor tower. Students are finishing the feast in their houses."

 _They hurried out of the chamber and didn't speak at all until they had climbed two floors up. It was a relief to be away from the smell of the troll, quite apart from anything else_.

"Thank you- for umm… saving me." Hermione said softly.

"It's no problem Hermione, and I am sorry for well…err…you know." Said Ron as his face took a deep shade of pink.

"I am sorry too. I know I sometimes am a little bossy." She said with an awkward smile.

There was a very embarrassed pause, that Harry finally broke. "So, let's get some food." They both agreed much to Ron's delight as the trio headed back to their common room.

 _But from that moment on, Hermione Granger became their friend. There are some things you can't share without ending up liking each other, and knocking out a twelve-foot mountain troll is one of them._


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello,**

 **Please** **note I have taken Katie Bell of the quidditch team. Its mainly due to her age as if she would be a second year, and that would have the team of Gryffindors as a 5** **th** **year, four third years, as second year and a first year. Which doesn't really make a lot of sense. So, I am going to have her as part of the team second year.**

 **Please review eh.**

 **Chapter 9: Two hundred feet.**

 _As they entered November, the weather turned very cold. The mountains around the school became icy gray and the lake like chilled steel. Every morning the ground was covered in frost. Hagrid could be seen from the upstairs windows defrosting broomsticks on the Quidditch field, bundled up in a long moleskin overcoat, rabbit fur gloves, and enormous beaver skin boots._

 _The Quidditch season had begun. On Saturday, Harry would be playing in his first match after weeks of training: Gryffindor versus Slytherin. If Gryffindor won, they would move up into second place in the house championship._ Most people still didn't know Harry was the Seeker, so few bothered him about it. But the whole atmosphere around the castle was getting intense in anticipation for the game.

It was lucky that Harry now had Hermione as a friend. He didn't know how he'd have gotten through all his homework without her. Though Harry, did well in all his wand classes his homework and researching skills left something to be desired. Hermione excelled at it though. With her help and his mums notes his classes were coming along nicely. Most importantly, she had even become a bit more relaxed about breaking rules since Harry and Ron had saved her from the mountain troll, and she was much nicer for it.

"Umm Harry, Ron. Where are you taking me?" Hermione asked nervously, as the two boys dragged her down an abandoned corridor not far from the Gryffindor Common Room.

"Well you see Hermione - considering that well you are one of us now for a week as of today, we thought we would show you our secret hideout." Harry said as he led her to the hidden door.

"Secret hideout"

"Yes, secret hideout. So, you can't well, you know tell anyone about it. Including the teachers!" Ron added. "Can you do that?"

"Well, it's not like hidden passageways are technically against any rules after all." Hermine grinned.

"Alright then." Harry said lowly, before checking around them making sure they were alone and tapping the knight's mace with a quiet. "None shall pass" Before leading them into the passage way to the Den.

When they got to the Den, Hermione was shocked at the rather basic set up. "This is where you to hangout all the time. I just thought, since it was well you know a secret hideout it would have well more stuff, then a just worn couch and a table."

"Hey! It's a work in progress. Besides its quiet, the Passage way also links up to the basement, so we can easily get to the kitchens, and this was my father's hang out too." He said pointing to the picture on the mantle place.

"Besides, we can practice our spells here without being interrupted." Ron said as Harry filled the fireplace and several glass jars with a blue flame, basking the room in warm blue glow.

Hermione smiled at the mention of practicing spells. "Well yes that sounds great."

"Now the only thing left to do is give you a secret marauder nickname like Raven and Rusty." Harry smiled evilly.

"Oh no, no, no."

They eventually settled with Rosetta after Hermione put her foot down on Rebel, Rascal, and Rogue.

The next day when Harry, Ron and Hermione made their way down for breakfast there was a commotion at the first-year section of the Gryffindor table.

"Merlin, what kind of pure-blood can't even turn a match into needle. You're pathetic Longbottom." Malfoy sneered "a near squib, you are! Your parents must be so proud."

"Bugger off Malfoy, it's too early in the morning to have to deal with your whinging." Harry said sharply as he took his seat. Not fully realising the reason why Neville looked so downtrodden at those words.

"Watch your tongue around your betters, Potter." Malfoy snapped, evidently not liking being so causally dismissed.

Having had years of experience being told to mind his betters by the Dursleys, Harry answered back rather than just ignored the comment. He wasn't going to be put into his place again, especially by Malfoy.

"Being an inbred doesn't make you better Malfoy." Then glancing at Crabbe and Goyle, added. "It might make you dumber though."

The Gryffindors nearby broke out in laughter, Seamus even spit out his pumpkin juice.

Malfoy, just looked furious. "How dare you, you filthy little Half-blood. Just wait till my father hears about this!"

"Wait. You're going to get your father involved, in a school yard dispute?"

"Yes, see Potter unlike some of us, I have parents to look out for me. And the Malfoy name carries a certain pedigree."

There was a moment of stunned silence many of the Gryffindors looked angry and Malfoy looked on with smug satisfaction. That is until Harry started laughing.

"Let's get this straight. You walk around with bodyguards, and when someone hurts your pride you threaten to cry to daddy. Can you do anything yourself Malfoy? Or are you just daddy's little princess?" Harry responded with a smirk.

Not knowing what to say Malfoy went for his wand. So too did Harry and Ron.

"What is going on here." Snape hissed furiously. Having just left the head table and limped towards them.

"Potter was harassing us sir, he even took out his wand." Malfoy said with his wand clearly in his own hand as well.

"I see, well then 10 points each from Gryffindor Potter, Weasley." Snape hissed as he went to dismiss Malfoy. But before he could he was interrupted by Professor McGonagall who was right behind him.

"And 10 point each from Slytherin, Messrs. Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle for taking out your wands as well. Isn't that right Severus." She said giving Snape a firm look that just screamed try me.

"Of course, Minerva." Snape hissed as he dragged the three Slytherins back to their own table.

"Bloody, unfair git. I hope what ever happened to his leg really hurt." Ron groaned as they headed to their first class. "Err. we have him this afternoon, stupid Fridays."

"Wait, he got injured on Halloween. I remember seeing his robes bloodied and mangled" Harry whispered. "When we were going after you Hermione, we saw Snape head straight to the third-floor corridor. He must have been bit by the giant three-headed dog."

"Giant three-headed dog?"

"It's a long story Hemione, but we err- accidently stumbled into the forbidden corridor. And well there's this giant three-headed dog, we think it guarding something." Ron said.

"He was trying to get past the dog on Halloween! He's after whatever it's guarding! And I'd bet my broomstick he let that troll in, to make a diversion!" Harry exclaimed.

 _Hermione's eyes were wide._

 _"No - he wouldn't" she said. "I know he's not very nice, but he wouldn't try and steal something Dumbledore was keeping safe."_

 _"Honestly, Hermione, you think all teachers are saints or something," snapped Ron. "I'm with Harry. I wouldn't put anything past Snape. But what's he after? What's that dog guarding?"_

To say potions that afternoon was unpleasant would have been a gross understatement. It seemed the pain his leg and the incident that morning had put Snape in a thoroughly bad mood. Typically, Snape just shoot off a few insults and deducted a few points, always unpleasant but bearable. Today Snape seemed to be spitting venom.

"Potter, I think you will be working with Longbottom today." Snape said with a smirk.

"We will be working on the Forgetfulness potion, and I warn you it is a tricky potion to get right, and if brewed wrongly can permanently effect memory. So, unless you want to turn into another Longbottom I would suggest brewing it correctly." He hissed. "Now get started!"

Neville seemed to be a complete train-wreck, he kept on getting the wrong ingredients, and the two of them were getting further behind. Even worse, Malfoy was sitting at the table across from them, and kept on heckling them. As much as Harry wanted to tell him to shut up, he knew full well that was just what Snape wanted.

"Neville never mind the cauldron just crush the mistletoe berries with the pestle." Harry said. Trying to salvage at least something from the class, even though he knew Snape was going to fail the potion regardless.

Just as he and Neville was adding the powered berries, Malfoy threw something into the cauldron, and it all turned to sludge, and gave off a revolting smell right in there faces.

"Potter, are you completely useless, you are supposed to add crushed berries not whole ones." Snape snapped with a grin. "I guess that will be a zero today." While the Slytherins all laughed at them.

Harry was furious, it was a set up. That slimy greasy bastard knows damn well that Malfoy sabotaged him, and was mocking him about it. He wanted to snap that Malfoy threw something, or say just exactly what he thought of their potions professor. But he knew that was exactly what Snape wanted. So, like all the times at the Dursley's Harry held his rage and buried it under his mask.

"Now clean up your mess Potter. And 10 points each from Gryffindor for inability to do even a simple potion."

"Yes, sir." Harry replied sweetly as if he was completely unfazed by Snape's glare, much to Snape's chagrin.

After potions was over Harry stormed out of dungeons and went straight for the Den.

"Ron, Hermione, I swear to the both of you I am going to be getting Snape back."

"Harry, I know Professor Snape was totally unprofessional, but what can you do. He is a professor after all." Hermione said not even bothering in correcting Harry for not calling him a Professor.

"We are going to do what the marauders would have. We are going to prank him."

Ron eyes lit up, and Hermione just looked scandalised. "Harry, we can't do you have any idea how much trouble we will be in if we get caught."

"If Hermione, If."

The next morning dawned very bright and cold. Harry woke up early and had breakfast in the Kitchens. He was soon to play his first game of Quidditch and he was beyond nervous.

When Harry made it to the Gryffindor locker room most of his teammates were already changed into their scarlet Quidditch robes (Slytherin would be playing in green).

 _After a few moments Wood cleared his throat for silence._

 _"Okay, men," he said._

 _"And women," said Chaser Angelina Johnson._

 _"And women," Wood agreed. "This is it."_

 _"The big one," said Fred Weasley._

 _"The one we've all been waiting for," said George._

 _"We know Oliver's speech by heart," Fred told Harry, "we were on the team last year."_

 _"Shut up, you two," said Wood. "This is the best team Gryffindor's had in years. We're going to win. I know it."_

 _He glared at them all as if to say, "Or else."_

 _"Right. It's time. Good luck, all of you."_

 _Harry followed Fred and George out of the locker room and, hoping his knees weren't going to give way, walked onto the field to loud cheers._

Harry could hear the booming voice of Lee Jordan in the distance. "And welcome ladies and gentlemen to the opening match of the 1991-1992 Hogwarts Quidditch season, with Gryffindor versus Slytherin. As is now evident Gryffindor's new Seeker is none other than Harry Potter." He said the astonishment of much of the crowd, you could almost hear a collective gasp. "At 11 he is the youngest Quidditch Player since Eustace MacDougal played for Ravenclaw in 1847."

Lee continued talking but Harry tuned him out to focus on Madam Hooch the referee. _She stood in the middle of the field waiting for the two teams, her broom in her hand._

 _"Now, I want a nice fair game, all of you," she said, once they were all gathered around her. Harry noticed that she seemed to be speaking particularly to the Slytherin Captain, Marcus Flint, a sixth year. Harry thought Flint looked as if he had some troll blood in him. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the fluttering banner high above, flashing Potter for President over the crowd. His heart skipped. He felt braver._

 _"Mount your brooms, please."_

 _Harry clambered onto his Nimbus Two Thousand._

 _Madam Hooch gave a loud blast on her silver whistle._

 _Fifteen brooms rose up, high, high into the air. They were off. "And the Quaffle is taken immediately by Angelina Johnson of Gryffindor - what an excellent Chaser that girl is, and rather attractive, too -"_

 _"JORDAN!"_

 _"Sorry, Professor."_

 _The Weasley twins' friend, Lee Jordan, was doing the commentary for the match, closely watched by Professor McGonagall._ Though Harry tuned out the commentary as he soared high in the air squinting about for some sign of the Snitch.

It only took about twenty minutes for the fleet little ball to make an appearance nearly grazing the left ear of the Slytherin chaser Adrian Pucey.

 _Harry saw it. In a great rush of excitement, he dived downward after the streak of gold. Slytherin Seeker Terence Higgs had seen it, too. Neck and neck, they hurtled toward the Snitch -all the Chasers seemed to have forgotten what they were supposed to be doing as they hung in midair to watch._

 _Harry was faster than Higgs - he could see the little round ball, wings fluttering, darting up ahead - - he put on an extra spurt of speed -_

 _WHAM! A roar of rage echoed from the Gryffindors below - Marcus Flint had blocked Harry on purpose, and Harry's broom spun off course, Harry holding on for dear life._

 _"Foul!" screamed the Gryffindors._

 _Madam Hooch spoke angrily to Flint and then ordered a free shot at the goal posts for Gryffindor. But in all the confusion, of course, the Golden Snitch had disappeared from sight again._

 _Lee Jordan was finding it difficult not to take sides._

 _"So - after that obvious and disgusting bit of cheating_

 _"Jordan!" growled Professor McGonagall._

 _"I mean, after that open and revolting foul_

 _'Jordan, I'm warning you -"_

 _"All right, all right. Flint nearly kills the Gryffindor Seeker, which could happen to anyone, I'm sure, so a penalty to Gryffindor, taken by Spinner, who puts it away, no trouble, and we continue play, Gryffindor still in possession."_

But Harry had no time to pay attention suddenly something was happening to his broom. His broom gave a sudden, frightening lurch. For a split second, he thought he was going to fall. He gripped the broom tightly with both his hands and knees. He'd never felt anything like that.

 _It happened again. It was as though the broom was trying to buck him off. But Nimbus Two Thousands did not suddenly decide to buck their riders off. Harry tried to turn back toward the Gryffindor goal- posts - he had half a mind to ask Wood to call time-out - and then he realized that his broom was completely out of his control. He couldn't turn it. He couldn't direct it at all. It was zigzagging through the air, and every now and then making violent swishing movements that almost unseated him._

 _No one seemed to have noticed that Harry's broom was behaving strangely. It was carrying- him slowly higher, away from the game, jerking and twitching as it went._

 _Suddenly, people were pointing up at Harry all over the stands. His broom had started to roll over and over, with him only just managing to hold on._

Harry didn't have a clue what was happening something was interfering with the broom. His broom was vibrating so hard, it was almost impossible for him to hang on much longer. The whole crowd was on its feet, watching, terrified, as the Weasleys flew up to try and pull Harry safely onto one of their brooms, but it was no good - every time they got near him, the broom would jump higher still. He must be at 200 feet in the air. As the twins dropped lower and circled beneath him, obviously hoping to catch him if he fell.

And then as if to curse his luck Harry saw it. The Snitch. It was right below him, maybe 20 feet down. Tantalisingly close, but with a wild broom it could be a foot away, it made no difference.

The broom was getting wilder, he couldn't hold on much longer, so in a fit of desperation and knowing that this was probably going to go down as one of his worst decisions ever and maybe even the last one, Harry jumped off the broom straight at the Snitch. Catching the snitch with his right hand, Harry was now plunging fast, trying his best to focus on trying to will his wandless magic in slowing down his decent.

The entire stadium starred at him speechless. It was obvious to everyone that Harry quite voluntarily jumped to what seemed to be certain death, all to grab the snitch. For a second a lot of hearts stopped, as dropped in free fall. But miraculously he started to slow down. Like some invisible force started to levitate him up. Whatever it was it gave Fred enough time catch him.

For a moment, there is an eerie silence. Only broken with Harry's shouts of "I've got the Snitch!" waving it above his head on the back of Fred's broom.

Needless to say, the game ended in complete confusion.

"Jumped off his broom," Flint was still howling twenty minutes later, but it made no difference - Harry hadn't broken any rules and Lee Jordan was still happily shouting the results -Gryffindor had won by one hundred and seventy points to forty. Madam Hooch and Professor Flitwick decided to examine his broom to try to ascertain what went wrong with it.

But whatever it was Harry was just happy to be on the ground with a strong cup of tea back in Hagrid's hut, with Ron and Hermione.

" _It was Snape," Ron was explaining, "Hermione and I saw him. He was cursing your broomstick, muttering, he wouldn't take his eyes off you."_

 _"Rubbish," said Hagrid, who hadn't heard a word of what had gone on next to him in the stands. "Why would Snape do somethin' like that?"_

 _Harry, Ron, and Hermione looked at one another, wondering what to tell him. Harry decided on the truth._

 _"I don't know why did he try to get past that three-headed dog on Halloween. It bit him. We think he was trying to steal whatever it's guarding."_

 _Hagrid dropped the teapot._

 _"How do you know about Fluffy?" he said._

 _"Fluffy?"_

 _"Yeah - he's mine - bought him off a Greek chappie I met in the pub las' year - I lent him to Dumbledore to guard the err-_

 _"Yes?" said Harry eagerly._

 _"Now, don't ask me anymore," said Hagrid gruffly. "That's top secret, that is."_

 _"But Snape's trying to steal it."_

 _"Rubbish," said Hagrid again. "Snape's a Hogwarts teacher, he'd do nothin' of the sort."_

 _"So why did he just try and kill Harry?" cried Hermione._

 _The afternoon's events certainly seemed to have changed her mind about Snape._

 _I know a jinx when I see one, Hagrid, I've read all about them!_

 _You've got to keep eye contact, and Snape wasn't blinking at all, I saw him!"_

 _"I'm tellin' yeh, yer wrong!" said Hagrid hotly. "I don' know why Harry's broom acted like that,_ Flitwick will get that all sorted, _but Snape wouldn' try an' kill a student! Now, listen to me, all three of yeh - yer meddlin' in things that don' concern yeh. It's dangerous. You forget that dog, an' you forget what it's guardin', that's between Professor Dumbledore an' Nicolas Flamel -"_

 _"Aha!" said Harry, "so there's someone called Nicolas Flamel involved, is there?"_

 _Hagrid looked furious with himself._


	10. Chapter 10

**New Spell list**

 ** _Awlam-apo-_** **Notice me not charm (Hebrew: aw-lam, hidden, Greek: apo, away from)**

 ** _Teas Te-_** **Bluebell charm (Irish for Warm heat)**

 **Sirius, James, Lily, Snape, and the like are going to be older in this story. Older by one years (debating if I should give them two). For two reasons. That way one Lily isn't pregnant at 19 a year out of Hogwarts. It doesn't really make a lot of sense that in one year (plus some times when she was pregnant) she had faced Voldemort three times, all while being a teenager, and became a major combatant in the war. I am going to give them a little more time. So, there birthdays are all going to be between Sept 1 1958-Aug 31 1959. James and Lily are 22 when they die. And Snape is 32-33 in this story.**

 **As for the point that, its following to close to the story. There are a few issues there. On one point, I will try to stray more from the original text, and I have been debating on whether I have been adding to much of the original in the story. The further the story goes the less it will have. I don't want to give anything away but the ending of this year is going to be rather different. And as the story (multiple years) go on there will be less and less, though new characters will have the same evolution towards A.U. As harry being different will change the nature of events. In some cases, I think it is important to keep some similarity. Like in chapter three, Hagrid had a rather similar speech. Considering Hagrid hasn't really changed at all, of course it would be similar. The change will be later on when Hagrid will think and treat Harry differently. To a certain degree this story is philosophical, in that age-old question how much does one contribute into shaping the world. The story will follow Harry's will to power, and how through it, he is able to change the world (where there will be a lot less similarity with the story) but not every action will be shaped by him, so some overplay will happen. That being said I will try to start skipping some of the descriptive and unnecessary elements, that I add to the story to make it have a cohesive sense (but that we all already know. Like describing the great hall).**

Please continue to review, even if its critical, just so I can hear feedback. This is my first story and all and I want an honest description.

Chapter 10. Auld Lang Syne

The month after the Quidditch match passed quickly, and without noticing it was the end of term. Hogwarts found itself covered in several feet of snow. The lake froze solid and the Weasley twins were punished for bewitching several snowballs so that they followed Quirrell around, bouncing off the back of his turban.

Everyone was excited about Christmas and for once everyone included Harry Potter. With the castle, all decorated and the massive feast planned for Christmas Day this was looking to be the best Christmas ever. Though that didn't really mean much considering the usual Dursley style Christmas involved him being left in the cupboard as they ate their dinner.

"So, what are your guys plans going for the holidays?" Harry asked Ron and Hermione as they headed to the library.

"Oh, my parents are taking me visit my grandmother in Norwich."

"Oh, Hermione I guess you have something in common with Malfoy after all." Harry smirked.

"What"

"Well, in both cases Bob's your uncle and your father." Harry deadpanned.

"Oh, ha-ha. You know the whole East Anglia stereotype about inbreeding isn't true right." Hermione retorted.

"Unlike the pompous pure-bloods you mean." Harry said with a grin.

"Anyways. What are you doing for Christmas Ron?" asked Hermione, trying to change the topic.

"Oh, just going home to the Burrow. Nothing much really, well beside my brother Bill coming home, he's a curse-breaker in Egypt… My parents wanted to go visit Charlie. He works in Romania at a dragon reserve, but they couldn't aff—umm… err… couldn't get the time off work. You know dad works at the Ministry and all that." Ron finished while his face turned a deep pink as they arrived at the library.

Today as had become the norm Harry was huddled up with Ron and Hermione in the library. _Ever since Hagrid had let it slip Nicholas Flamel's name, the three of them had been searching through the library for a reference of him, as how else were they going to find out what Snape was trying to steal? The trouble was, it was very hard to know where to begin, not knowing what Flamel might have done to get himself into a book. And the sheer size of the library; tens of thousands of books; thousands of shelves; hundreds of narrow rows made it a difficult task indeed._

After about an hour Hermione huffed. "This is infuriating, why can't we just find him." Ron and Harry just shrugged, the library failing Hermione, was something they just weren't used to.

They had already agreed they'd better not ask Madam Pince the librarian about where they could find Flamel. They were sure she'd be able to tell them, but they couldn't risk Snape hearing what they were up to. If Snape was the one responsible for cursing Harry's broom, then there was no telling what he would do if he realised they were on to him.

"Where not going to find anything at this rate." Harry finally said. "Do you think your brother Bill would know? Could you ask him during Christmas?"

"Bloody, brilliant mate, that should totally work!" Ron exclaimed loudly, much to Madam Pince anger as she chased the three of them out of the library.

Once the holidays had started, Harry was rather lonely. The normal rumble and bustle of the castle had disappeared with almost all of the students gone. Harry was the only first year and one of only six students left in Gryffindor tower.

But the loneliness provided Harry the perfect opportunity to practice on his wandless magic. Truthfully, Harry still felt bad having not told Ron and Hermione about it. But well he hadn't really lied, really. It's just his wandless magic was for so long his one lone sanctuary, he was still not ready to give it up quite yet. And Harry had plans for his wandless magic over the holidays, big plans.

Practicing, it freely again was great. Even though he hadn't done much with it lately. Thankfully, it was just like riding a bicycle. So far, Harry had realised he was using several actual spells silently when he cast wandlessly;

 _Alohomora -_ the unlocking charm

 _Lumos -_ (Nox) the lighting charm,

 _Teas te -_ the bluebell charm,

 _Wingardium Leviosa -_ the levitation charm,

All of which Harry was able to use both with a wand and with more difficulty wandlessly. Over the break his plan was to learn how to do the other spells with his wand as well.

 _Accio -_ the summoning charm (4th year, charms)

 _Depulso -_ the banishing charm (4th year, charms)

 _Flipendo -_ knockback jinx (2nd year, DADA)

 _Colloportus_ \- the locking Spell (Second Year, charms)

And the spell he had loads of difficulty finding,

 _Awlam-apo -_ the notice-me-not charm (7th year charms)

Though some of these spells seamed daunting, he was betting that since he could already do them wandlessly then it should be easy for him with a wand. Well, that was the theory at any rate.

Harry had another major goal for the break. It was something that kept eating at him, but he never really had the opportunity to explore. _"We find solace to know that Sirius or Alice and Frank are taking good care of you, providing you with a loving home."_ Those where his parent's words, so just who were these people and why had he never met them.

"Just who are you Sirius Black?" he said softly as he looked at the picture of his father and his friends that was hanging in the Den.

The days before Christmas, saw Harry alternating between practicing in the Den, and crawling through the library. Having asked Madam Pince, he found Hogwarts Public Register that is the official public record of students of Hogwarts. Grabbing the lists from his parent's years Harry combed through them for any mention of Sirius Black, Alices and Franks. There was only one Sirius Black, but the register didn't give a lot of information. Just that he was in Gryffindor, his OWLs and NEWTs scores and that he wasn't a prefect (though considering his father's notebook that wasn't a surprise). All in all, it wasn't very helpful.

He did find Snape's file though;

Severus Tobias Snape born 9 January 1959. Slytherin _._

Hmm. I think Snivellus can expect a special birthday gift this year Harry thought evilly.

Finding Alice and Frank on the other hand, was more difficult. There was an Alice in his mothers' year. A Slytherin girl named Alice Burke, but there wasn't a Frank. After looking through every year his parents attended Hogwarts there had been several people bearing those Christian names, and anyone of them could be the right one. This was getting him nowhere he thought viciously.

On the day before Christmas, as he was returning from the library, Harry ran bang into Professor Flitwick, knocking him to the ground.

"Oh, sorry professor." Harry shot off as he went to help the Professor to his feet.

"Oh no worries Mr. Potter." The little professor said as he picked himself up from the ground. "No harm done after all. Where are you off to in such a hurry?"

"Oh, I just came back from the library sir."

"I commend you on your studiousness Mr. Potter, not many students would spend the day before Christmas in the library."

Harry just nodded in reply and started back on his way when Flitwick called him back. "I was going to have a cup of tea, Mr. Potter why don't you join me." As he led Harry into his office.

Professor Flitwick's office was a rather neat room with a big ebony desk and bookshelves that went as high as the ceiling around all the all the walls. The only part of the wall that wasn't covered in books was one large window that overlooked the Lake.

"Please have a seat Mr. Potter. Sugar, milk."

"Yes, please sir." Harry replied as the professor levitated the cup and saucer to him.

"Now, Mr. Potter, I have been well, greatly impressed with your work in Charms so far this year. Rather exceptional indeed quite like your mother, you seemed to inherit her gift in the subject, I dare say. And your help to Mr. Longbottom has been greatly appreciated, I might add."

As they continued their talk about charms, inspiration finally hit Harry.

"Umm. Sir did you know my mother well?"

"Oh, yes I did, I knew both your parents. Though your mother better than your father. She apprenticed under me for her Mastery of Charms, after her 7th year."

"Did you know some of her and my father's friends. You see, well they wrote a letter to me, and they mentioned some people in it, and I well, err…"

"You wanted to know what became of them. Yes? What were their names my boy?"

"Sirius Black, Alice and Frank." At the mention of Sirius, Flitwick recoiled as if shocked.

"Umm. Yes, err… I know what happened to them," he said sadly. "Alice and Frank are if I am not mistaken Alice and Frank Longbottom. They were friends of your parents though a few years older than them."

"Neville's parents." Harry asked shocked. He knew Neville lived with his Grandmother after all.

"Yes, the very same, Mr. Potter. Their story is well, a tragic one I am afraid. They are presently at St. Mungo's Hospital for injuries they received from death eaters. They are well rather unwell and will not recover." He said sadly.

"Oh,"

"As for Mr. Black. Well let's just say he wasn't such a good friend as your parents thought." The professor said with venom. "He was, err… he ended up working for You-Know-Who, and is in Azkaban for life."

"He worked for Voldemort!" Harry shouted, as Flitwick's gasped at the name. "But he was my dad's best friend."

"I know Mr. Potter but it seems Black, had a change of heart." Flitwick said, as Harry stared blankly trying to wrap his head around it all.

The next morning Harry woke with a start. He didn't really sleep well. He spent the whole night tossing and turning, thinking about his parent's old friends. He knew something had to have happened, they never had bothered to check in on him. But it still hurt finding out the people that his parents wanted to raise him were gone. Even worse was hearing about Sirius, how could his dad's best friend end up working for Voldemort? It just didn't make any sense, not with the Sirius that he knew from the _Marauders Notebook._

As Harry got up he forgot all about it being Christmas. That is until he stumbled on a pile of packages at the foot of his bed when he went for the loo.

"I've got presents." He said shocked. Who would give him presents?

 _Harry picked up the top parcel. It was wrapped in thick brown paper and scrawled across it was To Harry, from Hagrid._ Of course, Hagrid would get him something. _Inside was a roughly cut wooden flute. Hagrid had obviously whittled it himself. Harry blew it -it sounded a bit like an owl,_ and summoned Hedwig to him.

The next parcel Harry had torn open was from Ron and Mrs. Weasley. It contained a thick, hand-knitted sweater (a Weasley sweater as she made one for all her kids) in emerald green and a large box of homemade fudge.

There was one from Hermione, with a large box of Chocolate Frogs. And one from Neville that had a box of Every Flavor Beans. At this a pang of guilt hit Harry, all these people thought to get him something, when he hadn't even thought about getting them anything, something he hoped he could make right.

Then he saw there was one package left, it was rather small, and very light. _As he unwrapped it something fluid and silvery gray went slithering to the floor where it lay in gleaming folds._ _Harry picked the shining, silvery cloth off the floor. It was strange to the touch, like water woven into material._ It was some kind of cloak.

Harry threw it around his shoulders, but as he looked into the mirror all he saw was his head suspended in midair, his body completely invisible. This was the invisibility cloak his dad had mentioned in his notebook, he was sure of it.

Looking at the package he saw a note attached to it. Written in narrow, loopy writing he had never seen before were the following words:

 _Your father left this in my possession before he died. It is time it was returned to you. Use it well._

 _A Very Merry Christmas to you._

There was no signature but he felt something in the message like there was some deeper meaning.

Harry decided to skip dinner (traditionally in Britain served at noon) in the Great Hall. He knew it was going to be a big spectacle and bluntly Harry wasn't really in the mood. Finding out what happened to his parent's friends and getting the cloak, had got him rather depressed. He just wanted to be left alone. So, he went to the Kitchens instead.

The elves were overjoyed to see him, even more so when he wished them all a Merry Christmas.

"Oh, thank you master Harry Potter, yous too kind sir." Nelly creaked out. "Now sit-down sir and let us get you your dinner."

The food was amazing, there was roast turkey, pheasant and goose, stuffing, mashed potatoes, tureens of buttered peas, silver boats of thick rich gravy and cranberry sauce. It was only after triple servings of treacle tart, did Harry completely stuffed make his way out and walked around the grounds to clear his head.

That evening while lying in bed. He looked again at his father's cloak. He let the material flow over his hands, smoother than silk, light as air. There was an odd familiarity between the cloak and himself, as if the cloak was recognising its master.

Use it well, the note had said. He had to try it, now, he just had to. He slipped out of bed and wrapped the cloak around himself.

Once he had left the common room, Harry felt subtly drawn to something. He couldn't place, what was drawing him, or where he instinctively moved his feet towards. It was all rather odd. But none the less. With every foot he took, he was definitely heading somewhere.

Soon, he had found himself in an unused classroom. _The dark shapes of desks and chairs were piled against the walls, and there was an upturned wastepaper basket - but propped against the wall facing him was something that didn't look as if it belonged there, something that looked as if someone had just put it there to keep it out of the way._

 _It was a magnificent mirror, as high as the ceiling, with an ornate gold frame, standing on two clawed feet. There was an inscription carved around the top: Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi._

 _He stepped in front of it and had to clap his hands to his mouth to stop himself from screaming. He whirled around. His heart was pounding for he had seen not only himself in the mirror, but other people standing right behind him._

 _But the room was empty. Breathing very fast, he turned slowly back to the mirror._

This time taking a closer look at the people, reflected in the mirror. These weren't strangers he was seeing. They were his parents. His mother beautiful with dark red hair and emerald eyes full of soft tears. His dad looked so much like him, with untidy raven coloured hair that stuck up at the back. He stared at these figures, trying to soak in everything about them.

Till suddenly the hair on the back of Harry's neck stood up. He felt as if someone was watching him. Not knowing what to do he whipped out his wand and twisted around, looking for whoever was prying at him. But there was no one there. Yet, he was certain he was being watched. He went to shoot out a spell, but it's not like any of the spells he knew would have helped in this case. All they would do would make noise and cause a mess, both of which he wanted to avoid.

A few moments later he screamed as Albus Dumbledore simply appeared right in front him.

"Er…Professor" he gasped. "I didn't see you there."

"No, you did not my boy. But you most certainly saw something. Most commendable I dare say."

"So," said Dumbledore, while he went to stand next to Harry "you, like hundreds before you, have discovered the delights of the Mirror of Erised. Have perchance worked out how the mirror works?"

Harry just shook his head, unsure what was going on.

"Now when you gaze into the mirror you see your parents, if I am not mistaken. While the happiest man on earth would be able to use the Mirror of Erised like a normal mirror, that is, he would look into it and see himself exactly as he is. Does that help?"

Harry thought, as he gazed upon the mirror of Erised _._ What did the mirror do? It showed him his parents. And would show the happiest man nothing. So, it showed us what we wanted. But that wasn't it, the happiest man would still want things, and his parents were not the only thing he wanted. Wait a second, ERISED, on a mirror. He was reading the mirror image, then it's not erised but desire.

"ERISED is the mirror image of desire. It shows us what we most desire. That's what the mirror does sir."

"Quite astute. _I show not your face but your heart desire_ , is the full inscription. This mirror gives us neither knowledge or truth. Men have wasted away before it, entranced by what they have seen, or been driven mad, not knowing if what it shows is real or even possible. It is a good sign that you Harry are not so easily swayed by such illusions. The Mirror will be moved to a new home tomorrow, Harry and I have no doubt you will not try to go looking for it."

"Now, why don't you put that admirable cloak back on and get off to bed? And, Harry please do not go on anymore midnight jaunts." Dumbledore said as Harry made his way back to Gryffindor tower.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11- The Abasement of Severus Snape.

Harry was happy that the holidays were coming to an end. All in all, he got what he wanted to get done during the break. He learnt several new spells, found out what happened to his parents' friends, and found out Snape's birthday something that he wanted to help the professor celebrate.

As soon as Ron and Hermione made it back to Hogwarts they hurried back to the privacy of the Den.

"We know who Nicholas Flamel is." They both shouted.

"He is the only known maker of the Philosopher Stone, and a noted Alchemist." Hermione continued. "The stone will transform any metal into pure gold. It also produces the Elixir of Life, which will make the drinker immortal. That's what Fluffy is guarding, that's what Snape is after the Philosopher Stone."

"Wow. Anyone would want that."

"I know mate. Bill knew exactly who he was. Said he was really famous and all that. He even has his own Chocolate Frog Card." Ron added, as if that final fact made all the difference.

"Well what can we do about it? The stone I mean. It's not like Snape, is going to be blatant about stealing it or anything."

"Well no, we can't expect that. And we can't expect a teacher to believe us either, unfortunately. But we can keep an eye on Professor Snape. See what he plans to do." Said Hermione.

"Well on a brighter note, I have a plan with Snape. I found out his birthday, this Thursday (Jan 9th) and I plan to give him something that will make it extra special."

"Oh, Harry you can't!" Hermione looked appalled, "He's a Professor you will get into loads of trouble and after what happened with your broom well…"

"Relax Hermione, I thought it all through. He won't know who did it. Besides, do you think that with the Stone here, he will risk everything on getting me?" said Harry. "We will need some help from your brothers Ron. Do you think they are up to it?"

"A chance to get at Snape, of course they are!"

"Well I want nothing to do with it. Though I would hate to have to tell you I told you so when you two get yourselves killed, or worse expelled." Hermione ranted.

The next day was the first day of the new term. But the Harry and Ron managed to meet up with the Twins before breakfast.

"Fred, George wait up." Ron shouted.

"Well hello their little brother, what do you want."

"You mean what we want." Harry added in.

"And what would to icicle firsties want with us?"

"Come with us and find out." Harry said as he and Ron led the twins to hidden passage way not far away.

"Well, I must say I am impressed. Not many first years get so well acquainted with the castle so quickly. So, what gives?"

"Oh, my dad wrote about a few passageways he found when he was here." said Harry before casting Mufflito around the group "Now that we won't be overheard, we need your help."

"Our help eh? What could the two of you need our help with." Fred asked, as he shot a curious glance to George as if they were in middle of a silent conversation.

"Why pranking of course." Harry replied

At that reply, the Twins looked gobsmacked, like they were about to break down in tears of joy.

"We are so proud of the both of you, we feared that with your new young friend you would be taking the Percy route of things but it seems our misgivings were wrong. We are always ready to help those willing to bring a little mischievousness into the world, what do you need? And who's the mark?"

"We need help setting something up, as for the mark it's our favourite Potions master. It's his birthday this Thursday after all." Ron said with a grin.

"You're going after Snape, as in the bat reincarnate. The I hate everyone Severus Snape. That is who you plan to prank?" George asked, looking at them as if they had lost their heads. "You know what will happen to you if he catches you right—like we are risk takers and all that, but we have never even contemplated going after Snape."

"Yes, that's who." Harry said trying to hide any hint of nervousness in his voice. "I am sick and tired of the way he treats me in class, and since I have no options there, well at least I can get a few good laughs in this way. Besides we won't get caught. All we need you two is to help us get something, we will do all the heavy lifting."

After a moment of silent looks between the two, George gave Fred a subtle nod. "Well count us in. after all we want to make sure Snape knows just how much we care about his birthday." As Ron and Harry smiled.

"Oh, there is one thing though. Whatever you do don't look Snape in the eye…" As Harry started on the all he knew of Snape's alleged ability to read minds.

The next couple of days passed in a blur. They went to class, did their homework, but the four of them were transfixed by the whole enterprise. It wasn't an overly complex plan after all, but it did have its component parts, and for one of them they needed to leave the castle for.

Hogsmeade village, lay only a mile away from the castle, and is the largest all Magical community in Britain. And having only taken a brief glance at A History of Magic, Harry new a lot of British history had taken place in the small Scottish village. Typically, only third years and above were allowed to visit the village. But trying to Owl order a Zonko's product, just before using it on the most hated Professor at school was simply suicide. Thankfully, Fred and George had left the castle numerous times before and after loads of whinging were willing to take both Ron and Harry to Hogsmeade with them.

"Come on you two it's over here." Fred said as he pointed to a statue of a one-eyed witch, while George kept lookout with an odd piece of parchment. Pointing his wand at the statue Fred whispered;

"Dissendium" and a crack opened in the hump of the witch, showing a narrow tunnel, which the four boys descended into.

"Ok you lot follow us. It won't be long now." As Fred led the way through the tunnel.

The Tunnel was dark and cramped, but being rather small they made good time through it. Though they must be taking a round around route to the village, as they were crawling in it for nearly an hour before they made it to the end.

"Welcome to Honeydukes Sweetshop. Now this is the difficult part, we have to sneak up from the cellar through the shop unnoticed." Fred said. – "We will have to take it in turns, us first and you two a few minutes later to draw less suspicion." George finished.

"How about we all hide under my Invisibility cloak instead." Harry offered to the Twins astonishment (he had already told Ron).

"You have an - Invisibility cloak?"

"Yep." Harry said as he whipped it out. It seemed to expand, to fit more people, the more it was needed, but the four of them was near its limits. As they slowly made their way through what must have been the most mouth-watering shop Harry had ever seen. When they got out onto the street, Harry thought they stumbled into some fictional holiday paradise. The high street was full of old timber-framed buildings with high steep roofs covered in snow. Some buildings jettied out into the street, some leaned slightly to the left and some to the right as if they shouldn't be able to stay up at all. The village had a whole medieval feel to it.

"Zonko's is just right ahead." George whispered, as he and Fred left from under the cloak to go into the store fully visible (though with their faces hidden). With Ron and Harry following to get out of the cold January weather.

"Zonko's joke shop was a small little shop, but it was jammed full of merchandise. It sold dozens of different novelty items, from Dr. Filibusters Fireworks to nose biting teacups. They all quickly purchased what they needed, making sure to cover their faces as they did so. Before hiding back under the cloak as they headed back to the castle.

The night before Thursday, Harry couldn't sleep a wink. He and Ron had been up half the night setting up their special devices around the great hall. And now that he was finally in bed he couldn't help but worry. No matter what he tried to do, he kept playing out scenarios of Snape catching him. But he couldn't see how that would be possible. This would work he knew it would, and if it didn't there would be no way to point it back to him. At least that was the hope.

Morning came early, and before long, Harry Ron and the Twins were walking down to the Great Hall for breakfast with their fellow classmates who all looked so normal. Not knowing this was a day for the history books. The day some brave (or one might say stupid) students threw Snape's shit back at him.

As much as it was killing Harry he tried to act as normal as possible, he joked around with Ron, and ate his breakfast (oatmeal with toast). It was maybe fifteen minutes into breakfast, when the post came. Dozens of owls swooping into the great hall from above, all finding their intended target. One of the dozen owls made their way straight to Snape, dropping off a small package on the table right in front of him.

Professor Snape gave the parcel a curious look, so did a number of the other Hogwarts professors, unaccustomed to Snape getting a package at meal time. Snape quickly took out his wand and started to cast some precautionary charms on it.

At the same time Harry, down at the Gryffindor table, was doing all he could to concentrate. He knew the plan for Snape to pull on the ribbon, and open the trap was foolhardy. But Snape didn't need to open it, the ribbon just had to be pulled. Concentrating with his magic, Harry wandlessly pulled the ribbon, just as Snape was casting a sensory charm on it. And the package came apart, leaving only a small bottle right in front of Snape.

A moment later and a different pulled cord, a loud voice shouted out from several speakers that he and Ron had set up the night before.

"For he's a greasy old fellow, for he's a greasy old fellow,

So please try some shampoo.

Happy Birthday Professor Snape.

P.S. The shampoo we bought you is for extra slimy so it should help a bit."

For a whole minute, there was silence through the great hall, as everyone figured out what was going on, and then overcame the shock at what had in fact happened. Someone had pranked a Professor, not just any Professor but Snape. Then, almost like an unstoppable wave it started, first at the Gryffindor table but it soon worked its way to the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff ones as well. It seemed the students could hardly contain themselves from laughing at the utter depravity of the situation.

Looking up at the head table, Harry took a glance at the staffs' reactions. Hagrid was trying but failing to keep the laughter in. Flitwick looked disappointed. McGonagall looked furious. Sprout looked worried. Snape just looked livid, like he wanted to find out who did it and then test feed them poisons.

"Silence!" He roared bringing the laughter to an end. In a deadly whisper that could be heard throughout the hall he said, "I will find out who thought up this little prank, and when I find them, I assure you they will wish they were never born." Before storming out of the Hall.

The days following Snape's birthday card, as the whole incident had become known. Were two extremes. Everyone well the non-Slytherin students at any rate kept laughing at the prank and toasting the mysterious pranksters. The odds-on favourite for who pulled it off, were the Weasley twins and a lot of the students clapped them on the back and congratulated them though they both denied responsibility for as they called it, a prank worthy of them. The Professors seemed to also assume they had something to do with it. Professor McGonagall interrogated both (with Snape present) before she was satisfied it wasn't either of them (or at least satisfied they couldn't prove it was either of them).

With the Twins, cleared. The question remained who had done it? Thankfully the Professors seemed to focus their attention on the older students and leave the first years alone. Well all the professors except for Snape. Snape, had suddenly turned nastier than he ever was before which was saying something. Potions became more of a nightmare with Snape taking off points like crazy, continuing with derogatory comments, and sabotaging potions. What was worse though was his new habit of staring down everyone in class. And it seemed Snape was more than displeased with Harry, Ron, and Hermione's refusal to meet his eyes. Which only made the three of them more of a target, as Snape seemed to take their refusal as a personal challenge.

Luckily, soon Harry had Quidditch to keep his mind off Snape. The Quidditch season was starting up again, and Gryffindor was set to play Hufflepuff. Considering their big win, in the first game, if they could beat Hufflepuff by a large margin Gryffindor would be in a strong contender for the Quidditch Cup. And they might even be able to overtake Slytherin in the house cup.

During one particularly wet and muddy practice session a week before the game, Wood gave the team a bit of terrible news. "Snape's refereeing this time, and he'll be looking for any excuse to knock points off Gryffindor!"

"Snape's refereeing?" George spluttered through a mouthful of mud. "When's he ever refereed a Quidditch match? He's not going to be fair if we might overtake Slytherin."

The rest of the team landed next to George to complain, too.

"It's not my fault," said Wood. "We've just got to make sure we play a clean game, so Snape hasn't got an excuse to pick on us."

Which was all very well, thought Harry, but he had another reason for not wanting Snape near him while he was playing Quidditch...

The rest of the team hung back to talk to one another as usual at the end of practice, but Harry headed straight back to the Den, where he found Ron and Hermione playing chess. Chess was the only thing Hermione ever lost at, something Harry and Ron thought was very good for her. Suffice it to say they were even less thrilled than the team was that Snape was refereeing.

"What can I do though? It's not like any of the teachers would believe me if I told them I thought Snape was the one who messed with my broom last time." Harry moaned after what seemed like a lifetime of talking about what to do with Snape.

"Well, maybe not no. But well, Professor Flitwick did mention that there was evidence someone tampered with the broom right. So surely, if you mentioned to Professor McGonagall about your concern someone might tamper with it a second time, she will be prepared for such an event." Hermione said. Seeing Harry and Ron's skeptical expressions she added ", I will check the library for any spells on how to slow down when falling, that way even if something did happen we could be prepared."

The next day Harry went to talk to Professor McGonagall after class. Who seemed less than pleased to see him. Before he could even get a word in she said.

"Mr. Potter as I told Mr. Wood and several of your team mates already, I cannot remove Professor Snape from refereeing, so you will just have to do your best to play a fair game.".

"Err. No ma'am, err… that's not what I was wanting to talk to you about."

"It wasn't then do tell Mr. Potter what is it that you wanted?"

"Well you see err… during the last game someone was interfering with my broom, and you see I was wondering what err… the staff was going to do if that happened a second-time ma'am?"

"Oh" McGonagall seemed startled from with the response. "Yes, I did hear that Professor Flitwick ascertained that magical interference occurred and rest assured Potter that, Professor Snape will be on hand in case anything untoward were to happen. Everything is well in hand." As she told him to hurry along to his next class.

On hearing that Harry was less then optimistic. He didn't have high hopes, adults seemed to always fail him. But he was hoping for more than that. Considering that Snape was the one most likely to having attacked him in the first place. Hopefully Hermione will come up with something from the library.

Thankfully the library didn't let Hermione down and she found a spell that would be perfect if he was falling off his broom again.

"It's called the slow descent charm, its rather handy, though they don't teach it till 4th year. The incantation is _Arresto Momentum_ and when used it slows a targets speed when falling. It's actually the main spell they use during Quidditch matches to stop people from falling. Using this and fall softening charms they have on the Quidditch pitch. You could fall from two hundred feet and be perfectly safe."

It took some time but with the added pressure that his life could very well be on the line, they got in a lot of practice. By the time the match came around all three could readily cast the spell, so Harry was confident on that front. Secretly he was trying to do it wandlessly as well, but so far, he hadn't met with a great deal of luck.

As the match drew near, the Gryffindor team, seemed subdued. It was one thing to worry about the other team, but to worry about the referee was too much. Wood gave his pre-match talk, but even he didn't believe any of it. He just took Harry aside and told him not to dally with the snitch.

As they made their way onto the pitch, Harry saw that Dumbledore had decided to attend the match. His silver beard and queer clothes being an unmistakable silhouette in a crowd dominated by black cloaks. At seeing the Headmaster, Harry let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding. He was safe. There was simply no way that Snape would dare to try to hurt him if Dumbledore was watching. All he had to do was worry about the game.

As the game started Harry shot up into the air. His game plan was simple, rise high up in the air and sweep down on the Snitch like a bird of prey when he finds it. He was barely paying any attention to Snape, who quickly awarded a penalty to Hufflepuff.

From his vigil, up high Harry had a clear view of the entire pitch. After less than a minute searching he saw it, a little golden blur right behind Snape. Leaning down hard on the broom, he swooped down as fast as he could, heading straight for Snape. For, those who were watching it must have looked like he was charging the referee. Snape just stayed there, refusing to fly away, as Harry made his way right at him.

"What are you doing Potter!" Snape yelled as he swerved awkwardly out of the way losing control of his broom in the process. As Harry streaked by missing him by a few inches.

It wasn't a moment later that everyone knew exactly what Harry was doing. As he pulled out of the dive, his arm raised in triumph, the Snitch clasped in his hand.

"Gryffindor Wins!" Lee Jordan voice screeched out magically amplified. "150 to nil for Gryffindor. And if I am not mistaken I believe that is a record for fastest catch, at 2 minutes and 23 seconds into the game." Then looking to see Snape, who had landed hard on the ground added. "It seems Snape's refereeing career has been grounded prematurely."

"Jordan, stick to the game." Professor McGonagall chastised halfheartedly.

But Harry tuned it all out, they had won


	12. Chapter 12

Please note I made a slight correction to chapter 7. All it says is that he felt an odd feeling when he gets close to Quirrell.

Chapter 12-

 _Timeo Danaos et Dona Ferentes_

Or Never Trust a Man Buying You Drinks.

The Week following the win. Gryffindor was still in a euphoria. Everywhere Harry went Gryffindor students would congratulate him on his catch. But the euphoria didn't last long, especially with Hermione now as their friend.

"We have to focus, there isn't a lot of time, left before the exams." She huffed for the thousandth time.

"Hermione, we have loads of time, ten whole weeks. Relax." Ron said trying desperately to convince her not to relax.

"Ten weeks is not a lot of time. It's like a second to Nicholas Flamel." Hermione said, as if that settled it.

On hearing Flamel, Harry got back to the thinking of the stone tuning out his friends constant squabbling. If only he knew for sure Snape was after the stone. They had their theories, but that all it was, theories. Snape had been a teacher here for years after all, could they be wrong? After all who else could it be? Quirrell? Sure, he got this weird vibe from him. But beyond that he just didn't seem the type. Considering he fainted at just the thought of a troll loose in the castle, it's unlikely he would be willing to face Fluffy. But they weren't even sure, some one was after the stone. Which made the whole thing maddening.

"I need a break." Harry stated out loud, interrupting Ron and Hermione's bickering. "How about we head down to Hogsmeade for a drink tonight?" At seeing Hermione's face, he quickly added. "after studying for a bit, of course."

Unsurprisingly that didn't placate her, "really do you know how much trouble you could get in for that, and for what…" Hermione said, as she gave him that reproachful look of hers.

"I am with Harry, it sounds wicked, we already know a way out of the castle. We could easily grab a butterbeer or two. Come on Hermione, it might be fun."

Hermione didn't even dignify it with a response. Instead focusing her eyes back to her book "If you to want to go I can't stop you, though I think you are being an idiot if you do go." The boys just smiled at that.

"Thanks Hermione, Harry and I will bring you back a Butterbeer." Ron said as he joined Hermione in looking through One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi.

It was a few hours later, when Ron and Harry were finally able to leave the Den to head to Hogsmeade. They weren't too sure of where to go in the village, but they remembered the Twins pointing to the Three Broomsticks when they snuck in the village before, so they at least knew one pub. Trouble is they weren't the only ones to get the idea of spending the night in the village. As they saw Professor McGonagall and few other professors walk into the Three Broomsticks.

"Blood hell, where are we going to go now." Ron grumbled underneath the invisibility cloak.

Harry just shrugged, "we at least ought to check the place out since we are here." As the two boys walked down the street, and seeing what else there was to do.

Hogsmeade village was principally formed around a long high street, that most of the shops seemed to be on. The road started at the gate of Hogwarts Castle and continued till it hooked up with a muggle road near Dufftown (Home of the Glenfiddich distillery). Along the high street, a dozen small lanes meandered off connecting it to various houses that littered the glen (valley).

They walked down the road, and passed Zonko's and the post office and several other small shops that had already closed for the evening. They then saw a small inn in the distance. It was somewhat off the beat and track, on a side lane, right on the edge of the village, but it definitely looked like a pub, or a butcher shop considering the battered wooden sign that was hanging had a picture of a wild boar's severed head. Seeing as nothing else seemed open the two boys removed the invisibility cloak and headed to the entrance. As they came close they saw the words Hogs Head carved into the sign, right under the hog's head.

 _The Hog's Head pub comprised one small, dingy and very dirty room that smelled strongly of something that might have been goats. The bay windows were so encrusted with grime that very little daylight could permeate the room, which was lit instead with the stubs of candles sitting on rough wooden tables. The floor seemed at first glance to be compressed earth, though as Harry stepped on to it he realized that there was stone beneath what seemed to be the accumulated filth of centuries._ It also seemed the pub was full of odd people, many, covering their faces with their hoods that gave the place a somewhat sinister vibe. But no one seemed to pay him and Ron any attention, so they made their way to the bar.

The barman sidled towards them out of a back room. He was a grumpy-looking old man with a great deal of long grey hair and beard. He was tall and thin and looked vaguely familiar to Harry.

"What?" he grunted.

"Two butterbeers, please" said Ron.

"Four sickles" he said.

 _"I'll get them," said Harry quickly, passing over the silver. The barman's eyes traveled over Harry, resting for a fraction of a second on his scar,_ and snorted. Before, _he turned away and deposited Harry's money in an ancient wooden till whose drawer slid open automatically to receive it. As Harry and Ron retreated to the furthest table from the bar and sat down._ In an alcove and partly hidden from view, behind a table where a lone hooded figure sat facing the opposite direction. As they passed him Harry felt something funny, something oddly familiar but how could he be familiar he can't even see the persons face.

Having never had butterbeer before Harry wasn't sure what to expect, particularly due to the level of dust covering the bottle. But with an encouraging nod from Ron, he took a swing from the bottle. It was like nothing he had ever tried before, it was sweet and tasted a little bit like less-sickly butterscotch, but was quite pleasant. He was just about to go for his second swig, when Ron kicked him from under the table, while giving him a pointed look.

"Hagrid" Ron hissed under his breath, as he pointed to Hagrid's obvious form entering from the back of the pub.  
"Quick, hide our faces" Harry responded, as both boys raised there hoods up to hide their identities

As Hagrid grabbed a giant tankard that must have held a gallon of ale (or a 1/54th of a Hogshead), and made his way to the card playing table in front of them.

As the two boys stare at each other, shocked at both their misfortune and their luck. Of all the members of staff to run into when breaking rules, Hagrid was the one to do it with, but still. So, they decided to just finish their drinks and then quietly leave under the cloak.

That plan unravelled after about half an hour when they heard Hagrid shout out "dragon egg!" just loud enough that they could hear. And they saw the hooded wizard gently brings out a large egg and hand it to Hagrid.

"Now be careful with it, see. They are rather delicate." The hooded wizard said, with a silky voice.

"Oh, yer course, blimey I have always wanted a dragon." Said Hagrid, as he gently scooped up the egg, with his eyes full of devotion.

"Well I am looking for someone to take care of it actually." Said the hooded wizard. "See I am in no position to properly see to it, but I can't just give him to anyone. See, I need to make sure he finds himself a good home. What do you do?"

"Aye, I can understand that. Wouldn' wan nothin' to happen to the poor creature. I'm gamekeeper see at the school, so I have loads of experience handlin' all sorts of creatures."

"Oh, that is impressive" the hooded man said genuinely. "To be given such an important job by Albus Dumbledore himself. Impressive indeed." As he poured out drinks of Fire-whisky including an ample portion for Hagrid.

Hagrid, looked very smug at the compliment, as he took downed the pint of fire whiskey in one swig. "Aye, I have been gamekeeper for goin' on forty years now."

"That's all very good, my good chap, but I doubt the experience of taking care of the rather tamed creatures Hogwarts has to offer, will be of much use with a beast of this sort."

"Well not all of ter creatures are tame, some of them are interesting." Said Hagrid as he took another liberal swig of the hooded wizard's fire whiskey. "Let's see… yeah, there is the thestrals have a whole herd of them, even got the little blighters pulling the carriages, oh, and I've got some hippogriffs that I ten' to. and I've dealt with an acromantula years back…

Oh an' recently came across a full-grown Cerberus. And I tell yer… after Fluffy a dragon would be easy."

"A full-grown Cerberus, how wonderful. Why I have never come across one before, even in all my years." Said the hooded wizard with palpable excitement in his voice.

"Oh, I know. Fluffy is my pride and joy. Got him off a Greek chapie I met the other year. He's a real beauty I tell ya… lot of energy the little guy. Took a bit of work to get him all house trained an' all, but he really is a brilliant little hooch." Hagrid fawned.

"How did you manage a giant three-headed dog? Don't get me wrong you are large wizard, but it must have taken more than sheer bronze to handle the pup?"

"Oh, Fluffy's just like any animal, a piece o' cake if yeh know how to calm him. With Fluffy jus' play him a bit o' music an' he'll go straight off ter sleep. Use ter use that trick all the time when he would get err… all worked up. But he was soon sorted, now he's just harmless." Hagrid said while taking another large swig of fire whiskey.

Harry and Ron, just stared at each other unwilling to believe what they just heard. Fluffy falls asleep when you play him music, and Hagrid had just told a complete stranger.

"Well, considering you can raise a Cerberus, I am willing to risk the 'dragon egg'" the hooded man said as he dealt the cards.

"We should probably go." Harry whispered to Ron. As he got the cloak out and wrapped it around both of them. Leaving the pub, wasn't actually that difficult. Hagrid was rather distracted, and the hooded wizard had his back to them. But Harry still felt a queer feeling when he passed.

Once they left the pub they both scurried to the Honeydukes, in silence. But when they got there it was closed.

"How could we have been so stupid." Harry spat. "It's a sweetshop, of course it wouldn't be open in the middle of the night."

"Merlin, we are going to have to wait till morning." Ron moaned.

"No, we can sneak back with Hagrid. He won't even notice us under the cloak."

Luckily, another opportunity arrived not much later, when Professor McGonagall, and the other Professors left the Three Broomsticks. Following just behind them under the cloak the two boys snuck in through the gates just behind the three professors, completely unnoticed. But by the time they reached their four posters in Gryffindor tower it was two in the morning and they were completely exhausted. Both succumbed to sleep as soon as they laid down.

The next afternoon when Ron and Harry awoke, they rushed to find Hermione to tell her what they overheard the night before.

"The question is, was this hooded figure genuine?" asked Hermione.

"Come off it Hermione. The one thing Hagrid wants, in the whole world. And this guy just happens to have one, and he just happens to question Hagrid about his other creatures, while pouring him more drinks. This was a setup, and Hagrid fell for it. Whoever it is that's trying to get the stone, doesn't have to worry about Fluffy anymore."

"Then we should talk to Hagrid." Said Hermione. "Not least because he has an illegal dragon egg in his house."

When they knocked Hagrid door later that day, they were surprised to see that all the curtains were closed. Hagrid called "Who is it?" before he opened the door and said. "It's not a right good time for company at the moment". Before slamming it back in their faces.

"Hagrid" Hermione shouted. "We know all about your card winnings."

The door immediately opened, "Oh, well yer better come inside, quickly now" he said as he let them in, and then shut the door quickly behind them.

 _It was stifling hot inside. Even though it was such a warm day, there was a blazing fire in the grate. Hagrid made them tea and offered them stoat sandwiches, which they refused._

 _"We were wondering if you could tell us if there is something guarding the Philosopher Stone apart from Fluffy."_

 _Hagrid frowned at him._

 _"0' course I cant, he said. "Number one, I don' know meself. Number two, yeh know too much already, so I wouldn' tell yeh if I could. That Stone's here fer a good reason. It Was almost stolen outta Gringotts - I s'ppose yeh've worked that out an' all? Beats me how yeh even know abou' Fluffy."_

 _"Oh, come on, Hagrid, you might not want to tell us, but you do know, you know everything that goes on round here," said Hermione in a warm, flattering voice. Hagrid's beard twitched and they could tell he was smiling. "We only wondered who had done the guarding, really." Hermione went on. "We wondered who Dumbledore had trusted enough to help him, apart from you."_

 _Hagrid's chest swelled at these last words. Harry and Ron beamed at Hermione._

 _"Well, I don' s'pose it could hurt ter tell yeh that... let's see... he borrowed Fluffy from me... then some o' the teachers did enchantments... Professor Sprout - Professor Flitwick - Professor McGonagall -" he ticked them off on his fingers, "Professor Quirrell - an' Dumbledore himself did somethin', o' course. Hang on, I've forgotten someone. Oh yeah, Professor Snape."_

 _"Snape?"_

 _"Yeah - yer not still on abou' that, are yeh? Look, Snape helped protect the Stone, he's not about ter steal it."_

 _Harry knew Ron and Hermione were thinking the same as he was. If Snape had been in on protecting the Stone, it must have been easy to find out how the other teachers had guarded it. He probably knew everything -except how to get past Fluffy_ which he likely found out last night _._ That is if Snape was really the one after the stone in the first place.

"It's just, see, err… it's about the dragon." Harry started not knowing how to deal with this question.

"Hagrid, how did you get the dragon". Hermione chimed in, saving Harry.

 _"Won it," said Hagrid. "Las' night. I was down in the village havin' a few drinks an' got into a game o' cards with a stranger. Think he was quite glad ter get rid of it, ter be honest."_

"You just won it. You must have talked to this err… stranger."

Oh, of course we' did, though tis a bit blurry, he kept on buying drinks see." Hagrid said. "Yer we talked bit about the creatures I have raised. Concerned I wouldn't be able to handle the dragon, but I just said, After Fluffy a Dragon no problem, yer just need to know how to calm him take Fluffy's for example jus' play him a bit o' music an' he'll go straight off ter sleep -"

 _Hagrid suddenly looked horrified._

 _"I shouldn'ta told yeh that!" he blurted out. "Forget I said it!_

"But Hagrid, what if the hooded stranger is after the stone. He knows how to get past Fluffy." Harry said.

At that Hagrid looked if anything more horrified. "No, even if that wer' ter case he would still need to get into the castle, and past the other enchantments. No way, anyone going to get past all of them." Said Hagrid, half to them and half to convince himself. "And I don't want ter see the three of you anywhere near that corridor, it's dangerous and you will just get yer selves hurt." He said emphatically.

"Umm. Hagrid, not to err. Change the topic but what are you going to do about the dragon?" Hermione asked breaking the awkward silence.

 _"Well, I've bin doin' some readin', said Hagrid, pulling a large book from under his pillow. "Got this outta the library - Dragon Breeding for Pleasure and Profit - it's a bit outta date, o' course, but it's all in here. Keep the egg in the fire, 'cause their mothers breathe on I em, see, an' when it hatches, feed it on a bucket o' brandy mixed with chicken blood every half hour. An' see here - how ter recognize diff'rent eggs - what I got there's a Norwegian Ridgeback. They're rare, them."_

"But it's against our laws," said Ron. "Dragon breeding was outlawed by the Warlocks' Convention of 1709. You could get in serious trouble keeping a dragon, Hagrid. You can't tame dragons, their dangerous. You should see the burns Charlie's got off wild ones in Romania. And you live in a wooden house."

 _But Hagrid wasn't listening. He was humming merrily as he stoked the fire._


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey everyone.** **I will mention wards in this chapter. Now I know they don't mention wards at all in cannon, instead threy use words like enchantments and protections. Well for these stories, wards are simply, enchantments and protections that 'ward off' people at a boundary.**

 **Oh, and for Rook as a nickname for Neville, I don't think a chess piece fits for him. If anything, it fits for Ron but he already has one. And I don't think Raffle quite fits for Hermione. Not least because when I hear raffle I automatically think of my grandma (she was obsessed with the church raffle, and bingo)**

 **New Spell**

 ** _Pharus-_** **Beacon spell shoots out blueish-green sparks. To mark a location when not in danger.**

 **The cannon** ** _Periculum_** **is a warning beacon. To mark location when in danger. I know the cannon they had the sparks as Green and Red. But well. Green sparks might be a bit reminiscent of the dark mark, so I made it blueish green instead.**

 **Chapter 13- A Walk in the Forest**

The week following the chat with Hagrid, had been hectic. On the one hand, they were now studying more than ever. The Professors seemed to share Hermione's view on the closeness of the exams and piled so much homework on them that all their free time went out the window. Which was annoying, they had all gotten rather attached to their regular spell practice sessions in the den. They had just learnt the disarming spell _Expelliarmus_ and several cool little jinxes, that Ron was dying to try out on Malfoy. "I am just saying he would look better with boils all over his face" had been his refrain for a week after learning _Furnunculus_. At any rate, the three of them would be all set for the practical portions of Charms and Defense Against the Dark Arts (if it had one).

The busy schedule had also kept them from seeing Hagrid too frequently. So, far they had been unable to convince him to get rid of the dragon egg. Even when Hermione emphasised that a dragon egg was a 'Grade A' non-tradable item and that the breeding of said egg, came with a 1000-galleon fine and a one-year sentence to Azkaban. Hagrid ignored her.

Nor had they decided on what to do about the stone. They doubted McGonagall would take them seriously. And worse, it would lead to awkward questions regarding the dragon egg. The thing is they were just praying that the Professors' enchantments were enough to stop Snape. Considering Dumbledore is said to be one of the greatest wizard of the modern time, they reckoned that it was unlikely that Snape could get past it. And if he could there was little they could do to stop him.

 _Then, one breakfast, Hedwig brought Harry a note from Hagrid. He had written only two words: It's hatching._

 _Ron wanted to skip Herbology and go straight down to the hut but Hermione wouldn't hear of it._

 _"Hermione, how many times in our lives are we going to see a dragon hatching?"_

"Well yes, that does sound exciting but if we ditch class the professors might get suspicious."

They saw Malfoy hanging around behind them, but thankfully Harry put up _Mufflito_ so he couldn't overhear anything, Much to his chagrin.

As soon as Herbology ended that afternoon, the three Gryffindor bolted from the classroom and quickly made their way to Hagrid's hut.

"It's nearly out." He said as he ushered them inside _._

 _The egg was lying on the table. There were deep cracks in it. Something was moving inside; a funny clicking noise was coming from it._

 _They all drew their chairs up to the table and watched with bated breath._

 _All at once there was a scraping noise and the egg split open. The baby dragon flopped onto the table. It wasn't exactly pretty; Harry thought it looked like a crumpled, black umbrella. Its spiny wings were huge compared to its skinny jet body, it had a long snout with wide nostrils, the stubs of horns and bulging, orange eyes._

 _It sneezed. A couple of sparks flew out of its snout._

 _"Isn't he beautiful?" Hagrid murmured. He reached out a hand to stroke the dragon's head. It snapped at his fingers, showing pointed fangs._

 _"Bless him, look, he knows his mommy!" said Hagrid._

The dragon who Hagrid christened Norbert, seemed to grow like crazy, in the two weeks since its birth it had already quadrupled in size and was on the verge of outgrowing Hagrid's hut. Harry was starting to see why dragons were illegal. It was a vicious little thing. Always snapping at them when they tried to feed it, or shooting flames at them if they got to near. The thing was a monster but Hagrid was oblivious to it all. Singing it lullabies, even tucking it in to bed each night.

"Hagrid, we have to do something about Norbert or he is going to end-up either killing you or burning down the house… he might even hurt a student." The final pint seemed to have had some effect on Hagrid, as his face settled into a deep frown.

"Yer, don't understand, 'arry it's just a baby it'll die on it own. He needs care and tender affection." Watching Norbert viciously tear into a piece of meat didn't make Harry think so but that was not his main concern. They had to get rid of Norbert, he just had no idea how to do so.

"Charlie." It was Ron who had spoken up. "We could ask Charlie, he works in a Dragon reserve he could take Norbert."

It took a bit more prodding but in the end, they managed to convince Hagrid that it was a good idea. And they wasted no time in composing a letter to Charlie.

It was a few days before Hedwig returned with Charlie's letter. He was more than happy to pick up the baby dragon, and wasn't too concerned about how they got it. Thankfully he had a group of friends in country so it wouldn't be too difficult. The bigger issue was they couldn't be seen carrying an illegal dragon so the meeting place was going to be deep within the Forbidden Forest at midnight.

Even so the three friends were just relieved there would be an end in sight. The worry and hassle of trying to help Hagrid as well as prepare for final exams was starting to get to them. The fiery temperament of Hagrid's new pet, also didn't help.

"Honestly, that thing is bloody menace." Ron vented on day up in the Den.

"Ronald! Language." Hermione chastised.

"That monster, nearly took my bloody arm off, and you're worried about my language."

"Just because it's a shocking or terrible situation doesn't mean we have to swear. Honestly."

Ron shook his, and mumbled "bloody mental."

Finally, Wednesday night came. As the Trio made their way down to Hagrid's under the invisibility cloak. Hagrid wasn't happy to see them, but after much pressuring, and a long sob-full goodbye, he bid them off as they carried Norbert off into the forest.

"Bit spooky out here, isn't it? How far do we have to go anyway?" said Ron.

"Nothing should bother us, so long as Fang is with us. And we are following the right path" Harry said sounding braver then he felt. The forest was bloody creepy. Hagrid had taken them out on a test run the day before so they knew the route. It's just that was during the day. It seemed a whole lot spookier at night. "Besides we have to go deep enough that they can't see our signals from the castle. It's not far now."

"I do wish Hagrid came with us" Hermione said as she shone her lit wand around the surrounding woods "but I guess it would have been a dead giveaway regarding on how we got Norbert if he did."

They walked in silence, as they continued down the path. The waning moon in the sky was nearly full, but the branches of the huddled trees blocked most of the moon-rays.

"What was that!" Ron shouted, as Fang barked and the trio all pointed their wands at a small clearing straight in front of them. "Show yourself" Harry said thinking carefully on what spell he should shoot out.

Suddenly, a large horse… or was it a man? came before them. To the waist, a man, with red hair and beard, but below that was a horse's gleaming chestnut body with a long, reddish tail. Stunning the three children, but causing Fang to relax.

"Good evening. Students, are you?" said the centaur.

"Err… yes." Harry answered coming out of his shock but keeping his wand still aimed at it. "You're a centaur aren't you."

"Yes. My name is Ronan."

"Err… my name is Harry and these are my friends Ron and Hermione." Harry said, now very worried, Hagrid said there wasn't anything to worry about in the forest, but he didn't say anything about centaurs.

"It is good to meet you. I hope you are well. Though Mars is bright tonight," he said simply.

"We're well." Said Ron at the same time as Hermione asked, "what do you mean Mars is bright?"

Ronan didn't answer Hermione's question immediately. He stared unblinkingly upward, then sighed. "Mars is bright. Unusually bright."

"Err… right. Not to be rude Mr. Ronan, but we're meeting someone and we best be on our way."

"Then good evening to you three." As he rode away into the night.

"Err… any idea what that was about." Harry asked, as they continued along the path.

Ron shrugged.

"I am not sure. I read all about Centaurs, they are a rather fascinating people." Said Hermione. "They tend to stay to themselves, though they aren't violent, so no need to worry about that. They're known for their astrology, I wonder what he was getting at when he said that Mars was bright?"

The trio soon made it to the clearing that Hagrid picked out for them. The clearing was far enough away from the castle that they were beyond the boundary enchantments that prevented people from flying through. There was a reason they said no place was safer then Hogwarts after all, and even in a relaxed state, Hogwart's wards were said to be highly impressive. No one could fly, apparate or portkey in. So, they had to wade a mile into the Forbidden Forest instead of just meeting them a top some tower.

"It's midnight" said Harry, looking at the now comprehensible symbols on his father's watch. "Time for the first locating flare."

Hermione got out her wand, pointed it at the star filled sky and said " _Pharus._ " As a bright blueish-green spark shot up into the sky, before hovering right above them 50 feet in the air.

"That should do it" She said at they all looked upwards for any sign of activity. "They should be here soon."

About five minutes later four broom sticks came swooping down out of the darkness.

Charlie's friends were a cheery lot, they were from all over Europe all working in Dragonology. They showed the trio the harness they'd rigged up, so they could suspend Norbert between them. As Norbert was harnessed in the trio said their good byes to Norbert, and shook hands with the others. Making sure to thank them very very much.

And at last, Norbert was going... going... gone.

They managed a nice brisk pace back as they were no longer weighed down caring Norbert. And soon they were half way back to the castle.

"Guys, do you feel that." Harry asked. "Something feels off."

Ron and Hermione both nodded, as Fang moaned.

"I don't know what it is, it just feels like…" began Hermione but couldn't think of the term to describe it. It was if an unspeakable crime had just been committed.

"Come on you two, I don't know about you to but I think we should hurry to get out of this place.

The three Gryffindors hurried back down the trail. Till suddenly they stopped. On the trail, there was large drops of a gleaming silvery substance.

Harry knelt and touched it with his finger. It felt cool to the touch, and had a thick composition to it. Almost like jelly.

As Harry looked up from the ground he saw it. It was bright white and gleaming on the ground with a horn protruding out of its forehead. Its long pearly-white mane spread out on the dark leaves of the forest floor. It was a unicorn. Harry had never seen anything so beautiful and sad. A hooded figure stood atop the poor creature, the figures head at its neck drinking its blood as the unicorn moaned out.

That's when Harry felt it. The same feeling, he felt during the Sorting feast. That queer, familiar feeling, it was coming from that monster. Only this time it wasn't fleeting.

Harry moved to get up, noticing for the first time the shocked looks on Hermione and Ron's faces. Fang had already bolted in fright. Harry trained his wand on the monster and hissed " _Flipendo_ on three" to Ron and Hermione who nodded as they brought their wands to bear. The monster seemed too fixed on draining the unicorn of its blood to even notice it had an audience.

"one, two," Harry whispered.

" _Flipendo!_ "

A thunderous bang echoed through the night, their soft blue spells crash into the monster and knock him back into the woods hard, as they could hear it hit a tree with a sickening crunch.

"What the bloody hell was that" Ron gasped.

"I don't know, but that Unicorn needs our help." Harry said as he rushed forward to the unicorn, Ron and Hermione following after him.

"The slivery blood was gushing out of the wound on its neck.

"We have to do something about the bleeding, Harry." Said Hermione.

Harry whipped off his cloak to try to stop the bleeding. As he looked at the poor creature before him. Its eyes gazing straight back at him, in stoic pose realising it's was on the brink of death.

"We have to call for help." Ron finally said, as he raised his wand to the sky. Shouting " _Periculum"_ as a bright red spark flare shot up, hovering in the sky above them.

"Hopefully someone sees that, and…" whatever Hermione was about to say was cut off by the sounds of swishing movement ahead.

"Lumos" Hermione shouts out. And she basks the monster in light as it rushed towards them.

" _Petrificus Totalus"_ Harry shouts, as Ron goes for _"Levicorpus"_. But the monster just bats them away with its its…

-wand.

Realisation hits, it's not a monster. It's a wizard!

With fluid motions to its right and its left, Hermione and Ron get tossed aside, landing roughly a dozen feet away. The wizard begins to bear its wand upon Harry.

But before he does, Harry shouts out " _Expelliarmus"._

Miraculously the spell works. The wizard's wand flies off into the woods.

But it doesn't matter, he's only a few feet from Harry now. He closes the distance in moment, knocking Harry and Harry's wand to the ground.

A cold high voice shouts out "Kill the boy".

His hand moves towards Harry's neck to strangle him, and Harry catches a glimpse of the face beneath the hood. It's Quirrell, but at the same time he looks barely human, his eyes are glowing red and his face looks like a death mask. With Unicorn blood dripping from his mouth.

As both hands wrap around Harry's neck - Harry started to feel faint, as if he is being drained of all his energy. Yet he could see Quirrell howling in agony.

 _"Master, my hands - my hands!" he shouted._

 _Quirrell, though pinning Harry to the ground with his knees, let go of his neck and stared, bewildered, at his own palms - Harry could see they looked burned, raw, red, and shiny._

"Find a wand you fool. Kill the brat." The cold voice orders.

But before Quirrell can attempt to find a wand, Harry, by instinct, reached up and grabbed Quirrell's face -

"AAAARGH!"

Quirrell rolled off him, his face blistering. But Harry doesn't let up. Even though whatever is happening is making him weaker. He needs to keep him in enough pain to stop him from going after Ron or Hermione. He can feel consciousness begin to slip from him. When all of sudden Quirrell is blasted away from him.

Harry falls to the ground breathing heavily. As his friend's shout "Harry" "Harry you ok?"

"I am ok" he says softly. He slowly gets back up to his feet. He spots Quirrell, hanging upside down but completely petrified, his face and hands burnt and blistered. Quirrell's whole body was slightly vibrating, as if he was trying to fight through the spells.

"It's Quirrell" Ron shouts wand still pointed at the man.

But as the trio stare at him, they notice a second face. Popping out of the back his head. The most terrible face the trio had ever seen. It was chalk white with glaring red eyes and slits for nostrils, like a snake. There was no mistaking it, it was the face of Lord Voldemort.

Ron and Hermione scream. But Harry just stares at the face of the monster who killed his parents. He can see the grim determination in those blood red eyes as Voldemort dismisses the spells binding him. Moving forward Harry brings his hand to Voldemort's face, grabbing it and burning it to a crisp. As the Janus-faced monster screams out in agony.

Harry again feels fatigue sink in, but he takes all his will power and forces himself to stand, and endure this. It is but a moment longer when Harry is suddenly forced back. Knocked by a powerful force.

Voldemort expels himself from Quirrell's body. And emerges from it as...a wraith… a malevolent spirit… a whatever it was… but it was alive.

"Harry Potter..." it whispered. "We meet again."

As Harry, Ron and Hermione look on, wands raised. Though what could they do to a spirit.

 _"See what I have become?" the wraith said. "Mere shadow and vapor ... I have form only when I can share another's body..._ as a mere parasite… I but I am not dead… I shall return… with or without the stone… I will avenge this misfortune Harry Potter… mark my words you will pay…" It hissed before flying off into the woods leaving the three friends alone.

They all stare at each other in silence, too stunned to talk.

"Bloody hell" Hermione finally croaked out breaking the stunned silence.

At that simple statement, the trio broke down in a fit of laughter. At least they finally found out what it took to get Hermione to swear.

The laughter soon broke down as reality started to sink in.

"The unicorn"

As the three all turned their attention to the gravely injured creature. The cloak, had stemmed the loss of blood but had not stopped it. The creature still looked to be in agonising pain but it stared back at them intently. As the three students looked on, not knowing what to do.

"There is nothing you can do for that poor creature." Came a voice from behind them. The voice came from another centaur. This one had white-blond hair and a palomino body, with astonishingly blue eyes, like pale sapphires. He looked carefully at the trio, his eyes lingering on Harry's faint scar for but a moment. Before returning to look at the unicorn, as the life slowly faded from its misty black eyes.

"Always the innocent are the first victims," the centaur murmured as the Unicorn passed.

"I must congratulate, you three on your nobleness to come to the rescue of so pure a creature. It is a monstrous thing to slay a unicorn, even worse so to defile it so. To save that creature from the horrors that awaited it was a noble action indeed. One that marks…

My name is Firenze." Said the centaur. "It is a pleasure to meet you three."

"I am Ron, this Harry and Hermione" Ron said softly, still staring at the dead creature.

"Mars is bright tonight." Firenze said softly. "But the planets have been read wrongly before… As it seems they have been this time."

"Good evening." Came a calm voice from the distance. Looking over Harry saw it was, Professor Dumbledore. Behind him stood Hagrid looking panicked. Professor McGonagall in a tartan house coat looking disheveled. And Snape looking annoyed.

"Albus Dumbledore, good evening to you as well. I wish it was under better circumstances." Firenze replied. "I was just congratulating your students on their actions. Most commendable. But now I must take my leave." He said before he turned and cantered back into the depths of the forest.

As the professor drew closer, several emerging truths became evident: that emergency sparks were shot into the sky from the Forbidden Forest in the middle of the night. That Hagrid already knew there were students in the forest and who they were. That three first-year students were out of bed wandering the Forbidden Forest. That a centaur had just commended said students. That a unicorn stood there dead. And there was what appeared to be a corpse.

"Harry, Ronald, Hermione, would one of you please care to explain the situation." Dumbledore asked calmly as he stood right before them. Hagrid moved to check on the unicorn, and Snape checked on what was left of Quirrell.

Hermione began to answer the question (without mentioning Norbert or why they were in the forest). Harry just stood there blankly, trying to wrap his head around all of what just happened. He had just met Voldemort. Not only that Voldemort had just tried to kill him, and most likely would have if it hadn't have been for…whatever it was that stopped him from touching him. But Voldemort, wasn't out here for any old reason, Voldemort was out here for the Philosopher Stone, he had said as much. The stone having been brought to Hogwarts… because it was nearly stolen out of Gringotts according to Hagrid. Fluffy was set to guard said stone, and suddenly Hagrid finds a stranger with the one thing he wants more than anything a dragon egg, and said stranger manipulates Hagrid into telling him how to get past fluffy. Not only that, but Voldemort had been on the back of Quirrell's head all year, or at least from the sorting feast. That meant, every incident with Quirrell had to become suspect. He was the one who first spotted the Troll on Halloween. He tells the hall and then abruptly faints, hardly likely considering everything tonight. It all could have been a diversion though, so he could check out the third floor, only… only Snape went to the third floor too… cutting him off. He would also have been there during the first quidditch match, and if tonight was any indication he had a motive for doing him in. It was all beginning to make sense, it all revolved around Quirrell and the Philosopher Stone. But that brought to mind one nagging question.

"Did you really think it was a good idea hiding the Philosopher Stone at a school." Harry said interrupting Hermione's explanation of the what had happened in the forest.

"Mr. Potter, watch your tone." Professor McGonagall chastised, incredulous at the impetuousness. "You are already in enough trouble as it is." She added sternly. "I don't see how the stone had anything to do with tonight's activities. Let alone how you know about."

"That's enough, Minerva. Harry asks a good question. Alas, it may not have been the wisest decision. But I made it in good faith, to try to stop, a far worse alternative. I must say, you seem awfully well-informed Harry."

"Well, trouble seems to find me somehow…" Then after a moment thought asked, "Did you know it was Voldemort who was after it?"

As Harry said Voldemort McGonagall and Hagrid gasped.

"I had my suspicions. But I am rather shocked at how far Voldemort was willing to go to get the Stone. Possessing Quirinus and drinking unicorn blood, is not something I would have ever suspected." Dumbledore said sadly while looking at Quirrell's charred and broken body. "He was always a curious boy, Quirinus. It seems his curiosity got the better of him."

"Albus please tell me You-Know-Who wasn't at the school." McGonagall pleaded. Looking pale at the thought of it.

"I am afraid, that is now beyond doubt, Minerva." Said Dumbledore.

"Headmaster, Quirrell is dead." Snape said quietly as he stood up after examining Quirrell's body. "He shows clears signs of a dark possession. And had been drinking unicorn blood to counteract the corroding effects of the possession."

Quirrell is dead. Those words gave Harry a sinking feeling at the pit of his stomach. He had… he had killed a man. Looking at Ron and Hermione, it was clear they were thinking the same thing.

"Don't feel guilty." Dumbledore said softly to the three Gryffindors. "Quirrell had written his own death sentence when he allowed Voldemort to possess him. Quirrell would have died the moment Voldemort left his body. You are certainly not to blame for his passing."

Harry wasn't quite sure he believed the Headmaster. Whether or not Quirrell would die eventually was irrelevant. He had forced Voldemort from him. He had killed him. He had killed a man.

"I think it best you three headed back to the castle." Dumbledore said kindly.

Professor McGonagall ushered them out of the forest but Harry paid it little mind. His thoughts were still transfixed on the Quirrell's broken form. It was with relieve that he downed the dreamless sleep potion Madam Pomphrey gave him with one gulp. Drifting off to sleep a few moments later.


	14. Chapter 14

Ok I have now come up with a good final name for the book and the series, one I actually like. **Without the Horcrux: The Philosopher Stone**.

Namettez thank you for your review. I am not keen on Rene. Its to masculine for Hermione (and French). I am thinking about just gutting it all together. The nicknames aren't going to play much of a role till book 3 either way. As for Neville, a plant name is a grand idea.

Please review eh.

Chapter: 14- Not Alone.

Waking the next morning Harry was shocked to find that he was in the hospital wing. That was until he realised that last night wasn't just one terrible dream. Even worse, Madam Pomphrey was like a demon from hell. It didn't matter how many times he told her that he was fine, she still nagged him, examined him, and pumped him full of odd looking and disgusting tasting potions. Thankfully, he had Ron and Hermione to share in his misfortune. If for nothing else for Ron's face at having to take all those awful potions.

Unfortunately, they weren't left for very long. Soon Professor McGonagall came, and she wasn't looking like she was in a good mood. Her lips were so thin they had nearly disappeared on her face, as she approached them.

"Good morning" she said briskly. "Madam Pomphrey informs me that the three of you are in fine health. You are all discharged from the Hospital Wing." She said, as she gave each of her three students a scrutinising gaze. "Now if you will accompany me to the Headmasters office, we can finish the investigation into the incident last night." At that, she stood to the side as she indicated with her hands for them to follow.

The three Gryffindors followed their head of house, unsure of what was about to happen. Surely, they wouldn't be expelled Harry thought. He couldn't go back to the Dursley's he just couldn't. Taking a glance at Ron and Hermione, he was sure from their gloom expressions they were thinking the same thing. They continued in silence till they stopped before a large and extremely ugly stone gargoyle.

"Chocolate Eclairs" she said _. This was evidently a password, because the gargoyle sprang suddenly to life and hopped aside as the wall behind him split in two. Even full of dread for what was coming, Harry couldn't fail to be amazed. Behind the wall was a spiral staircase that was moving smoothly upward, like an escalator._

"Follow me" Professor McGonagall said, gesturing for them to climb up the stairs with her as they rose upwards on the stone escalator. They continued to rise floor by floor, until at last, Harry saw a gleaming oak door ahead, with a brass knocker in the shape of a griffin. The three students all stared at the door ahead of them, as Professor McGonagall moved forwards and knocked on the innate brass knocker with a loud "clang, clang." That echoed through the small antechamber.

"Enter." They heard, as the door opened before them granting them access to the Headmasters Office. As they entered Harry was drawn to the room before them.

 _It was a large and beautiful circular room, full of funny little noises. A number of curious silver instruments stood on spindlelegged tables, whirring and emitting little puffs of smoke. The walls were covered with portraits of old headmasters and headmistresses, all of whom were snoozing gently in their frames. There was also an enormous, claw-footed desk_ where sat the smiling form of Albus Dumbledore.

"Good morning" He said calmly, as thee three of them grabbed comfy chintz chairs in front of the desk. Dumbledore was just sitting there in front of them, a reassuring smile on his face and his eyes twinkling away. "I must say, you three had a most interesting night last night. Breaking might I add nearly a half dozen school rules, not to mention a few laws." He said as his eyes rose above his half-moon spectacles as he gazed upon the three terrified pupils.

"Albeit troubling, after discussing things with Hagrid I have come to the conclusion your actions were for the best. Though I would caution you against any future midnight strolls in the forest. Not least for the week of detention Professor McGonagall or Professor Snape would be more than willing to give you" he added with a chuckle.

At that Harry's heart lightened considerably, he wasn't going to be expelled. Gaging from the relieved breaths he heard from Ron and Hermione beside him, they were equally relieved.

"Though I would like to hear a more detailed description of the other events that occurred. I believe last night Miss Granger only got as far as describing the events of Quirinus return from when you kindly blasted him away from the unicorn— So, could you three please continue your tale." Said Dumbledore, motioning for them to start.

Hermione never one to not answer a question instantly went to her dictation mode, describing the events of what happened. "Well sir, the monster, Professor Quirrell that is. He lunged at us, when we tried to bandage the unicorns wound. It happened oh so quickly one moment we looked up at the noise and the next, Ron and I are thrown a dozen feet away. He then went to Harry and well umm… Harry umm..."

"I err… I disarmed him. I must have caught a him off guard." Said Harry quietly. "He then came at my neck, but err… I don't really know what happened next—his hands just err… well burned when I tried to get him to let go. He then tried to get his wand, but Ron and Hermione had already gotten back up and stopped him."

As he spoke Harry could feel a headache coming along, he didn't know why till he looked up, the Headmaster was giving Harry a searching look. His twinkling light-blue gaze made Harry feel as though he were being X-rayed. Just like the sorting hat and Snape. Quickly he brought his eyes down to stare into his lap. Breaking eye contact and the connection with the Headmaster. If his receding headache was any indication at least.

There was a very awkward pause.

Dumbledore seemed not to have missed Harry's sudden downward gaze. As he stared at his pupil, with a slightly astonished expression on his face.

"Err… yes, did Voldemort say anything? To you, after he broke free from his possession."

At Dumbledore's mention of Voldemort Ron, Hermione and McGonagall all gave nervous jerk. As if they had all been lightly shocked.

"Yes, he said somethings Headmaster." Harry said while still staring intently into his lap.

"Would you three, care to elaborate? It may be important." Dumbledore gently pushed.

"Err… well he said something about not being dead… and how he was going to return… and seeking revenge… oh and he mentioned the stone too." Ron answered nervously.

"I see. Well then it seems fortunate that the Stone, has been destroyed."

" _Destroyed?" said Harry blankly. "But your friend - Nicolas Flamel -"_

 _"Oh, you know about Nicolas?" said Dumbledore, sounding quite delighted. "You did do the thing properly, didn't you? Well, Nicolas and I have had a little chat, and agreed it's all for the best."_

 _"But that means he and his wife will die, won't they?"_ Hermione said shocked at the thought.

" _They have enough Elixir stored to set their affairs in order and then, yes, they will die."_

 _Dumbledore smiled at the look of amazement on_ their faces _._

 _"To ones as young as you, I'm sure it seems incredible, but to Nicolas and Perenelle, it really is like going to bed after a very, very long day. After all, to the well-organized mind, death is but the next great adventure."_ As the three children sat there confused on such a casual take on death.

"But its err… still better to live isn't it."

"Yes Mr. Weasley life is a beautiful thing. But death is a fundamental part of it. One cannot truly live without death. Just the sun cannot rise without setting."

"Sir?" said Harry. "He said that he was going to return even without the stone. Voldemort's going to try other ways of coming back, isn't he? I mean, he hasn't gone, has he?"

 _"No, Harry, he has not. He is still out there somewhere, perhaps looking for another body to share... not being truly alive, he cannot be killed. He left Quirrell to die; he shows just as little mercy to his followers as his enemies. Nevertheless, while you may only have delayed his return to power, it will merely take someone else who is prepared to fight what seems a losing battle next time - and if he is delayed again, and again, why, he may never return to power."_

Harry nodded at that. Voldemort was going to return one day… was going to come after him. If not for being the boy-who-lived then for what happened in the forest.

"Now I believe that is all. You are all free to go and rejoin your classes. It would be best if you three kept the details of the events to yourself, I do not think it a good idea to cause a panic amongst your classmates." Dumbledore said as he dismissed them from his office.

As three Gryffindors were being herded out of the office by Professor McGonagall, Harry turned to the aged headmaster. "Sir, I was wondering if I could ask a few questions?"

"Certainly, my boy. Minerva can you please escort Miss Granger, and Mr. Weasley out, Mr. Potter will follow them shortly."

Professor McGonagall replied with a nod as she led Ron and Hermione out of the office.

Once they were alone Dumbledore said. "Now my boy, you said you had a few questions for me?"

"Err… Yes sir… I was wondering why Quirrell couldn't touch me."

 _"Your mother died to save you. If there is one thing Voldemort cannot understand, it is love. He didn't realise that love as powerful as your mothers for you leaves its own mark. Not a scar, no visible sign... to have been loved so deeply, even though the person who loved us is gone, will give us some protection forever. It is in your very skin. Quirrell, full of hatred, greed, and ambition, sharing his soul with Voldemort, could not touch you for this reason. It was agony to touch a person marked by something so good."_

"Love?" Harry asked skeptically. For an orphan that had never known love. Those words were both heart-wrenching and confusing. He had always dreamt of finding someone to love him when he was alone locked in the cupboard. To hear that his mother loved him so much that she gave up her life for him, was beyond anything he could have believed. But could it be true, love wasn't well anything. It was a feeling; how could that protect him?

"Yes love. Love is a magic all of its own." Dumbledore said as he smiled down at Harry. His eyes twinkling behind his half-moon spectacles but not in the peering gaze that they had before, but a warm encouraging one. "Your mother was an extraordinary witch. In her sacrifice, she channeled her love for you into an ancient protection. It was that protection that saved you that night, just like it was that protection that prevented Quirrell from touching you.

Magic is far more then wands, potions and incantations. There is a deeper magic, an ancient magic. That is all-encompassing. Far too often the foolish wizard, like Voldemort believes they can control it. That they alone can master it. Wield it to their will. — But that is no more than hubris. Magic has a will of its own.

Take for example the Philosopher Stone. A magical construct that provides eternal youth, and eternal riches. Yet in truth, it provides neither. No one can live forever, as my friends Nicholas and Perenelle have come to realise. It was not Voldemort's threat to the stone that was the underlining reason for their decision. But the weariness of time. Magic may prolong life but it cannot grant immortality as those truly versed in alchemy know. The stone had prolonged their lives to the near limit, but there is a limit. The elixir no longer provided them the same vitality as it once did. Their bodies became frail and so too did their magic. After centuries of protecting the stone from would be assailants, thieves and dark lords they found themselves unable to. Time had caught up. That is why they first choose to protect the stone at Gringotts and later in my care. And that is why they have no qualms in destroying the stone. Magic has its limits."

Harry's confusion must have shown on his face as Dumbledore just smiled indulgently. "It is a lot to take in, isn't it? Magical has all these wonders all at the flick of a wand. To think that that is only the most primitive of magic, can be somewhat overwhelming."

Harry nodded his accent. Overwhelming seemed like a good word for it. Before understanding it hit him "instinct?"

"What was that my boy?"

"You are talking about instinct…. It is like in the case with Quirrell, I had no reason to suspect him, when we realised someone was trying to steal the stone that is. If anything, everything pointed to Snape…

"Professor Snape Harry" Dumbledore chastised.

"Yes, err… him. He fit the description perfectly, he hates me like he hated my father. He went to the third floor on Halloween. We even caught him cursing my broom. But Sn… err… Professor Snape wasn't going after the stone. Nothing pointed to Quirrell, but something always felt off about him. I don't know how to explain it but… it was just a feeling in the pit of my stomach that said all wasn't right."

Dumbledore looked on curiously "It seems you are full of surprises my boy. I had a similar experience with Quirrell. Something didn't quite feel right. But alas, I couldn't find any evidence of misdeeds. There was always a credible explanation for Quirrell's odd behaviour, and peculiar magical presence. In regards to Professor Snape Harry, I assure you he has my utmost confidence. Nor, was he cursing your broom. He was in fact uttering a counter curse."

"Snape was trying to save me?" Harry said shocked. "But he hates me."

" _Professor Snape_ Harry is a professor at this school, he would not harm a student." Dumbledore said firmly, leaving no room for disagreement. Even though Harry had a rather sudden urge to point out Quirrell was a Professor as well.

"As for Professor Snape's dislike of you Harry. It is a bit complicated. As you seem to already know, your _father and Professor Snape did rather detest each other. Not unlike yourself and Mr. Malfoy. And then, your father did something Professor Snape could never forgive."_

 _"What?"_

 _"He saved his life."_

 _"What?"_

 _"Yes..." said Dumbledore dreamily. "Funny, the way people's minds work, isn't it? Professor Snape couldn't bear being in your father's debt... I do believe he worked so hard to protect you this year because he felt that would make him and your father even. Then he could go back to hating your father's memory in peace..."_

Regardless of the fact that Snape did try to save him, it didn't really change how he felt about him. Snape was still a total prat, a petty little man who delights, in bulling children. Though he dared not say that to the Headmaster. He is Professor Snape after all, Harry thought ruefully.

"Well if that is all the questions my boy, I think it would be best if your rejoined your classmates."

Harry began to leave, but stopped half way across the large circular office. There was still one burning question that he had to know. Had to make sure of.

"Voldemort, he's going to come after me, isn't he?"

Dumbledore stared at a moment, as his face contorted into a deep frown.

"Yes, he will." Dumbledore replied morosely. "Though hopefully, it isn't for many years from now."

Harry simply nodded in response and continued out of the office.

The rest of the day passed in a blur. There were loads of whispering behind his back as people discussed the hundred different rumours flying around. But Harry paid them no heed. He could care less what the rumours said, it's not like it really mattered after all. Not after today at any rate.

"Harry will you talk to us mate?" Ron asked.

Harry had been sulking in the Den for an hour. Sitting in his favourite stuffed chair by the fire place that glowed a vibrant azure.

"Come on Harry, you need to talk about it" Hermione pleaded. Worry etched on her face. "It not healthy, to just bottle it all up."

Harry just ignored it.

"It's not your fault. Dumbledore said as much." Hermione said. As she stood up and went to hug him. Harry recoiled at the gesture, wholly uncomfortable with that kind of contact. As he looked up he could see the hurt in Hermione's eyes, and the startled look in Ron's.

Breathing in deeply he readied himself for what he knew he had to do. It would suck, but that couldn't be helped. "I don't think we should be friends anymore." Harry said quickly, casting his eyes downward unable to look at his friends as he spoke.

"Wha"-"Harrie" They both said, shock and sadness etched into their voices.

"It's for the best." Harry said though his voice betrayed his true feelings.

"But mate".

"Why Harry. Please tell us why, we deserve to know!" Hermione said fiercely. Braving a look Harry saw her eyes narrowed sharply, with tears leaking from them.

"I don't care that I killed Quirrell." Hermione looked ready to protest, but Harry cut her off. "Don't try to say differently, Hermione. You know it's true, regardless of what Dumbledore said. The thing is it doesn't bother me. The bastard was trying to kill us, he had bloody Voldemort on the back of his head for Christ sakes!" Harry ranted. Ron and Hermione both noticeably flinched at the dark lord's name.

"He is going to come after me ok. One day he is going to return, and when he does he is going to try to do me in." said Harry. Looking at his two best friends. The first real friends he had ever had. "Don't you see. I'm dangerous. If you hang around me you will be a target. I can live with Quirrell's death on my conscience. But I couldn't live with yours." Harry spoke with emotion in his voice, all the while trying to blink the tears away.

Ron and Hermione both looked stupefied, as they made sense of the rant.

Seeing their stunned faces Harry turned his back to them.

"I don't care!" said Ron defiantly.

"Wha…"

"Me either" Hermione agreed.

"You don't understand. Either of you. I am not going to involve you in my problems."

"NO, YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!" Ron shouted. Turning to face him Harry saw Ron's face was all red and full of fury, as he screamed. "YOU THINK ITS JUST YOUR GUESS WHAT HARRY ITS NOT. THEY KILLED MY FAMILY IN THE LAST WAR. MY UNCLES KILLED BY DEATH EATERS. IF YOU-KNOW-WHO RETURNED DO REALLY THINK WE WOULD BE SAFE… I AM FROM ONE OF THE BIGGEST BLOOD TRAITOR FAMILIES AROUND, AND HERMIONE'S A MUGGLE-BORN, WE WOULD BE HUNTED DOWN TOO YOU KNOW!"

"We're not leaving you Harry, so I would get that right out of your head." Said Hermione waspishly.

"But guys." Harry pleaded.

"But nothing. If he comes back it just means we will have to be prepared."

"Prepared how Hermione?" Harry asked

"We are going to have to learn how to defend ourselves. And I mean really defend ourselves. Not just prank jinxes, but real serious defensive magic." She said seriously.

"Ok" was all Harry said as he stared at his two best friends, as it finally sunk in that for the first time since his parent's death, he wasn't alone.

 **My thoughts, for the Dumbledore long speech regarding magic. In a lot of ways, I drew my thoughts from Burke's critique of Fox and the New Whigs, and also the _evolution_** **of the East and West after the Great Schism. Both of which I feel have their place in the story Ms. Rowling wrote. The books are actually rather odd. In many ways, the books have this progressive narrative. In some ways, a very conservative one. In some ways, rationalistic. In others, an anti-rational theme. Contradictions seem to be everywhere, yet work.**

 **The best example is Luna vs. Hermione. Hermione is the epitome of reason. She dominates most of her classes. She reads, she learns, she masters techniques. But she is limited _a priori._ To her the world is rational. There is a deductive element to everything (I am sure as a witch she weights as much as a duck). Magic on the other hand is mystic. Something that Luna or Trelawny embrace, and to a degree Harry as well (Like at Shell cottage, or his instincts when he walks to die). In this story Harry is going to be more in touch with the mystical side. Not to the same extents as Luna or Trelawny. But enough that there he is going to rely heavily on instinct, and the organic element of magic.**

 **Regarding the stone. I have few qualifiers that I am putting into the story. No magic grants eternal life. The stone will prolong life, and heal someone who is on the brink of death. But will eventually cease to be effective. As the Flamel's found out after nearly 500 years of use.**

 **Something similar will be true of the horcruxes. 1 they won't be able to stop a body from ageing and decaying. They just stop a soul from moving on. 2 they will have a limit. As in how many times you can split your soul, and how long the Horcrux will last. I am going to say the Horcrux will lose power eventually. So, one would have to continue to absorb the soul piece back and remake it. After a certain amount of time.**

 **There are a few other qualifiers I will add to the story as it progresses. Particularly regarding time travel (I plan on ignoring it), and the inability to permanently conjure things**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello. One change I have made is I made the Quidditch game earlier in the year, as it is in PoA, OoTP, and HBP.**

 **Also, there will be only one more Chapter of this story, before I start Without the Horcrux: and the Chamber of Secrets. Though I am debating on whether or not to I should do a final chapter on Dumbledore's reflection of the year? (Please give me your thoughts on this)**

 **P.S. I do and will use the term** _ **trio**_ **as a narrative term. I will not however use the term** _ **Golden Trio**_ **: as it's utterly stupid.**

 **Please review.**

 **Chapter 15. Whitsunday Term.**

The aftermath of the incident in the forest (as the trio had started to call it) didn't go away as quickly as they would have liked. For the first couple of days it was so bad that they were using notice-me-charms to avoid attention between classes. It seemed everyone had their own explanation of what happened. Hidden by the notice-me-not charms, they had overheard a number of different theories, ranging from that they just stumbled upon the body, to a few outright accusations that they had something to do with Quirrell's death and it was all just a coverup. Though the latter rumour had a certain accuracy to it, that a few of their classmates could think such a thing without, well any evidence, showed just how fickle the student body was.

Yet the trio had little time to dwell on things, for as dramatic as events were, they are still students after all, and exams were on their way. Considering the way, the teachers kept piling on homework you could almost think the whole world revolved around them. Even though you only needed 1/3 on the exam to pass to the next grade. Something that greatly relieved Ron, much to Hermione's annoyance. "Honesty the Ronald, the point isn't to just pass!"

Thankfully, the final Quidditch match was still left to be played, which offered Harry a blissful escape. It was Gryffindor vs. Ravenclaw, and everything depended on the final game. Since both teams had won their two previous games, whoever could pull off a win would win the Quidditch Cup in a clean sweep. Something that hadn't happened in 27 years. The excitement was palpable.

In his determination to win Oliver had organised a daily two-hour practice much to the team's exasperation. Quidditch was great and all, but they did all have exams, Abbot [chaser I subbed in for Katie Bell] even had his final NEWT exams to think about. Thankfully, before the team could attempt a full mutiny McGonagall chewed Oliver out. In a very stern lecture that included several reminders that this was Oliver's OWL year, and that if he failed his OWLS he wouldn't be on the Quidditch team next year.

Despite Oliver's gloom three practices seemed more than enough. The team was playing brilliantly together. Or at least that was what Ron kept on telling Harry. The only problem was the same thing was said about the Ravenclaw team. They had won, the cup last year, and had a much older team. With three 7th years making up the roster. They were the odds-on favourites to win. If Gryffindor was going to win, they would have to really work for it.

The day of the game started, just as the two previous ones had. Harry waking up early and having breakfast in the kitchens with the elves, Ron and Hermione. He didn't really eat much before the game but the warm cup of tea, and being away from the stares and attention that came on game day was a welcomed relief.

As eleven o'clock approached, the whole school started to make its way down to the Quidditch stadium. It was a hot and sunny day, with the sun bright in the sky above. Harry joined his team mates as they pulled on their scarlet Gryffindor robes, then sat down to listen to Wood's usual pre-match pep talk.

"Okay boys."

"And girls" Angelina interrupted.

"And girls." Oliver hastened to add. "This is it, the final. We have done brilliantly all year. But we need to pull through today." Oliver said with gusto, determination laced in his voice.

"We have a great team, this year, we proved it against Slytherin and we proved it against Hufflepuff. We only need a win to take the cup, so Harry grab the snitch as soon as you can, there is no need to build up points."

"So, no pressure, Harry," said Fred, winking at him.

"We can do it. We have to we are going to win or die trying." Oliver finished with a serious look upon his face.

"Hear Hear" Chanted George as he clapped loudly. "Yes, how spiffing" Fred agreed. "Though I do fear for the team next year if all its players die today."

"Enough you two, you know what I mean." Oliver said as he led the team out of the locker room.

As they walked out onto the field, a roar of noise greeted them; a mix of cheers and boos, house loyalties were strong after all, and regardless of anything Slytherin students would never cheer Gryffindors. Madam Hooch, asked the captains to shake hands and Wood gave a strong handshake with the Ravenclaw captain a 7th year chaser named Sarah Lithgow. "On my whistle," said Madam Hooch. "Three . . . two . . . one . . ." With a roar from the crowd to speed them upward, the fourteen players rose toward the leaden sky. Harry flew higher than any of them, squinting around for the Snitch.

Harry could hear Lee on the magical megaphone. But he tuned it out. He just had to catch the Snitch after all, and listening to the megaphone would only distract him as Harry circled around the pitch he noticed in the distance the Ravenclaw seeker, Howe. Howe was a 6th year, and had caught the snitch in both his previous games this year too. This was going to be a real competition, Harry thought.

After about an hour, not much had happened. The snitch was being reclusive. As Howe and Harry continued to circle high above searching for the little golden ball. Glancing at the scoreboard, Harry frowned it read 90-20 for Ravenclaw. The more experienced Ravenclaw squad were carrying the day.

If he could only catch the snitch the Ravenclaw's lead would hardly matter. It was worth 150 points after all. But at this rate, it wouldn't soon matter if he caught the snitch or not, they will soon be 150 points ahead. "Damn!"

Harry continued to search but he couldn't see hide or tail of the golden ball. Looking down he saw Fred or was it George knock a bludger hard at the opposing chaser nearly knocking her off her broom. That is when he saw it. Hiding down low to the ground was the snitch. It was hovering maybe a foot from the ground, but it was far on the other side and Howe was a lot closer then Harry was.

Unable to simply go straight for it. Harry played it cool as he stalked closer to his target. There was no great burst of speed, he kept same casual speed he had been going at for the last hour. As he tried to give the appearance of continuing to search while all the while making sure the snitch was always in the corner of his eye.

Ravenclaw scored again. But Harry payed it no mind. He was close now. The snitch was still there flying low and discreetly. Taking one quick glance at Howe who had remained oblivious, and was now too far away to intercede.

Harry then pounced. He went into a steep dive as he raced towards the snitch. It wasn't a moment later that he had it. The Golden ball grasped tightly in his hand. Waving it high showing everyone that he caught the snitch, and that Gryffindor won!

Even before Madam Hooch, blew her whistle, the entire team flew straight towards there seeker. Jubilant smiles plastered on their faces.

Lee's voice boomed through the pitch, "Gryffindor Wins! 170-100. Gryffindor Wins!"

The team all headed to ground and embraced each other, hugging and screaming as they celebrated their victory. The twins with wide smiles plastered on their faces, even grabbed Harry and lifted him up upon their shoulders, ruffling his hair as they did so. While Oliver was kneeling on the ground in front of them crying his heart out.

It wasn't long till the rest of the house spilled on the field to join the team in the celebration. Ron and Hermione ran to him and embraced him (Harry was so ecstatic he didn't even think to flinch).

"You were spectacular Harry!"

"You really were great."

"Thanks guys." Harry said as he grinned at his two best friends.

Madam Hooch, Professor McGonagall, and Professor Dumbledore came walking towards them. But all the attention was on Dumbledore, or more precisely on what was clasped in his hand; the Quidditch Cup. It was made of sterling silver and gave off a faint glow in the sun. At that moment Harry would have sworn it was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

Oliver quickly went to the Professors as the team fell in behind him.

"Mr. Wood, everyone, you all played brilliantly" said McGonagall, she wore a wide and bright smile, so unlike the usually stern no nonsense witch they were familiar with. "I am so proud of all of you."

"Thank you, Ma'am," Oliver replied for them his voice deep with emotion.

Dumbledore smiled benevolently at the team, taking in the fresh and ecstatic faces. "Congratulations Gryffindor. Congratulations. It is of course my privilege to award you the Quidditch Cup" He said as he handed it over to Oliver. Oliver grasped it with both hands, lifting it above his head to cheers of the gathered crowd. They had won.

The party that night in the common room had been one to remember. The trio and the twins had gone down to the kitchens and grabbed a load of food. The elves ever-eager to help gave them; pints of chilled pumpkin juice, trays of sweets, pasties, they even supplied a whole tray of freshly baked biscuits. Someone had even gotten out a magical gramophone and were playing the collection of Weird Sisters hits. The party lasted most of the night the house just ignoring Percy's attempts to put an end to it, but no one was stupid enough to ignore McGonagall when she came in at quarter to midnight fuming.

"I am as happy as the lot of you about Gryffindor winning, but enough is enough. Now go to bed!" She ordered. The smile that was once plastered on McGonagall's face had once again returned to being a frown. And Harry thought it was likely it would remain in its default position till they won the Cup again next year.

With the game over the revision started up anew. Hermione even had strict time tables that she tried to force on Ron and Harry. Considering it easier, to just follow them then have to listen to Hermione prattle on about how important the exams were, thus every evening Harry and Ron could be found with Hermione working late into the night; trying to remember the ingredients in complicated potions, learn charms and spells by heart, memorise the dates of magical discoveries and goblin rebellions. Thankfully, they were able to compare the notes they (mostly Hermione) had taken with the notes his mother had left him, which greatly amplified the efficiency of their studying. All in all, they were confident they would do well.

Along with the run up of exams they still had to attend regular classes. Most of the teachers seemed to be of the opinion, that revision was the most important thing now, so their classes and homework were tailored-made for revising the material and passing the exams.

Even the new DADA teacher was of this mind. Professor Vance was a great improvement over Quirrell. Not only did she not have Voldemort sticking out of the back of her head, you could actually understand her when she spoke. Add to it that she really knew her stuff, she was quickly turning DADA from one of the worst to one of the best classes. Best of all were the few practical classes she had, teaching them the disarming charm and the basic shield charm ( _protego_ ). The spells as she put it "formed the basis of any magical defense." The practical lesson was a blast, having already practiced the disarming charm on their own the trio easily disarmed their peers. Harry had gotten skilled enough that when he disarmed a class mate, he tended to knock them off their feet at the same time, something Vance said was the advanced form of the disarming charm.

Learning the shield charm was the real prize though, as it would be a useful component to their repertoire. Having never practiced it before, Harry didn't get it right straight away, giving Ron a few good laughs when he snatched up Harry's wand. But by half-way through the class, he and Hermione were able to block everything, with Ron and a few other classmates catching on not much later. The funny thing about the shield charm was that it had the habit if cast properly to redirect minor spells back at the caster. Which came to a huge shock to Ron when his own spell ricocheted off Harry's shield right towards him blasting the wand from him and directly into Harry's out stretched hand, much to Harry's amusement. It was during this lecture Harry realised DADA was his favourite class (when taught by a decent teacher that is). Though of course all good things had to come to an end, Professor Vance wasn't coming back next year she was only temporary, as she said over the groans of her students.

There was however one class that had become a sort of nightmare. That was of course Potions. Snape had a very different _modus operandi_ then his peers. Instead of making the final term about revision, he continued to "teach" new potions, ingredient tables, and techniques. He also added loads of homework about these new subjects, that cut into the amount of time people had to revise for exams. But worse of all was his new attitude.

Snape could never have been described as cheerful teacher. Since Gryffindor won the Quidditch cup, and snagged 150 house points with it (50 for the winning the game, 100 for the cup) thus threating to beat Slytherin for the first time in eight years, Snape had been on a war path. It was common knowledge that Snape abused his position to help Slytherin, but he had never been so aggressive about it. Oh, he took points off constantly but he almost always had some excuse for it. Even times he took them for some ridiculous reason, it was always a small amount. One or two points wasn't a big deal after all, but over a year they did add up. Now that Slytherin was about to lose, Snape was looking for every single opportunity to take points. With the points, Snape's the viciousness had risen to an all new level, especially to his favourite target namely Harry Potter. Something that Malfoy and the Slytherin students found extremely amusing, even if Harry never retaliated to the bait.

It was after one particular grueling Friday double that Harry had had enough. Snape was in his normal foul mood, and had already taken off a near dozen points. For various 'offences'.

Harry was working with Neville, as they were now permanent partners. For as Snape put it, he didn't want to force the two most dimwitted dunderheads on anyone else. Considering that Snape was forgetting that the class contained Crabbe and Goyle two people who could be easily mistaken to be part troll, the insult didn't really stick. Though, the Slytherins still all gave their sycophantic little laugh.

As Snape came around their table, he took a close scrutinising look at the potion.

"Can you dunderheads read!" Snape hissed angrily, though a look of joy could also be seen upon his face. "The potion is to be lightly _stirred_!"

"This mess" he sneered while pointing to their cauldron, "is most clearly not. And therefore useless. I would have thought that you two dunderheads, though unable to do anything of any complexity competently. Would have at least been able to _follow instructions_!" With every syllable clearly pronounced in the last two words.

Looking at Harry with disgust clearly etched on his face. "You're just like your father. A little talent on the Quidditch pitch and you grow a head so big I am surprised you can even lift it up. 5 points from Gryffindor for this poor display at potion making." Snape hissed.

Harry fumed. All year, Snape had insulted him. Harassed him. Took points from him unfairly. Been a just unpleasant bastard. But at least he had left his dead father out of it. But now. Harry wanted to snap. Call him a greasy bastard. Call him anything. He looked up to at his so-called teacher, a retort on his lip. But as he did he noticed it. Snape was an emotionless person, it was almost impossible to read him. But there clearly in his obsidian eyes was the same glint that would often be on Vernon's face when he was baiting him for a reaction. It seems that the whole year of Harry just ignoring the rants and all the shit, was bothering Snape. Sure, the git could be a horrible miserable bastard. But so long as Harry kept his cool, he couldn't really do anything.

So instead of coming up with some half-baked retort, Harry just smiled up at Snape. And sweetly said "Yes, Professor?"

Snape just glared at him. His eyes briefly making contact. It only lasted a moment though, as soon as eye contact was made Harry broke it, as he felt the tell-tale signs of a headache coming.

When class was over Harry couldn't leave fast enough.

"I am done with that bastard!" Harry shouted once they had reached the safety of their Den.

Ron, just nodded along, while Hermione frowned. "I know he is miserable Harry. But there isn't anything we can do."

"He was at it again, he was trying to read my mind. I could feel it." Harry hissed, rage still clearly in his voice as he paced around the room.

"Ok, then I will look into to that. Maybe there is a way to stop it or something. There are a few books that might have some information about it in the library." Hermione said, trying to placate Harry.

Harry didn't respond he just gave Hermione a warm appreciative smile.

"Well there is something we could do though." Said Ron a mischievous grin plastered on his face.

"What"

"We could prank him."

"That's brilliant Ron. We just have to be crafty about it so we don't get caught." Said Harry now fully focused on getting some pay back.

Hermione though was having none of it. "You can't we are about the win the house cup, if you get caught they will take so many points from us…" Seeing that her reasoning wasn't getting their attention. "Please!" She begged.

"No Hermione. My whole life I had to deal with this. Snape is just one of those people, he has power and abuses it. Hell, I have had to deal with this kind of people my whole life. The Dursleys are exactly the same. I am not going to take this. Not anymore." Harry spat.

Ron and Hermione were frowning at their friend as he got all worked up. He hadn't often mentioned what life was like at the Dursley's but given the fact that he never called it home, or them family they had a rough idea. This merely confirmed it. If Harry hadn't been so consumed in his own anger, he would have spotted the determined look on Hermione's face, for it was hard to miss.

The following Monday. Hermione was in a towering rage. She had started the day as normal. But after Transfiguration she was angry as hell.

"Err… Hermione is everything ok?" Harry asked as the trio made their way to the Great Hall for lunch.

"Oh, everything is just peachy, I just learnt how much the Professors care about the students." She hissed in reply.

"She didn't take it well, did she?"

"No Ronald she did not. In fact, she dismissed my complaint out of hand. 'I understand Professor Snape can be at times unpleasant, but he is a Hogwarts Professor and needs to be respected.'" Hermione mimicked. "It's not that she didn't know it to be true. She knows how Snape treats us but she just doesn't care."

As Hermione spoke, tears were coming out of her eyes. Harry thought he could understand. Her whole life she grew up knowing people were there to look out for her, she grew up comfortable in the feeling that teachers were there to help the students in their care. To see McGonagall, dismiss here outright must have shattered those preconceptions.

"It's ok Hermione—Yeah it hardly really matters anyway." The boys said trying to cheer her up, as she continued to silently cry.

"It's not though, it's not ok." Whispered Hermione, as she started to dry her eyes on the sleeves of her robes. "Come on let's have lunch in the kitchen. I don't want to be in a crowd.

When they reached the kitchens the Elves as always bowed to them, and came excitedly over to try to fix them up something to eat. It seemed they could tell Hermione was upset, so they quickly came with three mugs of steaming hot coco, before serving a lunch of cucumber sandwiches and biscuits.

About midway through eating it, Hermione suddenly shouted out. "Oh, how could I have forgotten…. I got a letter today." As she poured into her side bag looking for said letter. "It's from my parents… see well, err… Harry promise not to be mad." She said looking worriedly at Harry. Her face still puffed up from when she was crying.

"Wha… Of course, not Hermione, what would I have to be mad at you about." Harry asked puzzled.

"Well see the other day, Ron and I talked a little." She said as Ron nodded along. "Well see, we err... wrote letters home, asking if you could spend the holidays with us." She said.

"You what"

"Yeah, we ugh. Sent letters out mate. I haven't heard back from my mum yet. But she is sure to say yes. You can spend the summer with us at the Burrow." Ron said smiling.

"And when you aren't there you can stay with me. This is a letter from my parents they said they would be happy to have you stay with them for part of the summer. Assuming the Dursleys agree that is." Said Hermione cautiously.

"That's bloody brilliant." Harry shouted out excitedly "I can spend the whole summer with you guys."

Ron and Hermione both shared a huge grin, as the three friends merrily discussed their plans for the summer.

Their excitement was however short lived. A few days later, Ron received a reply back from his mother. Her note wasn't as positive as Hermione's parents had been. Instead it said that, they would have to see, and it would depend on a few things. But it didn't have any further detail and gave the impression that he shouldn't get his hopes up. It left the trio wondering on why Ron's parents wouldn't want Harry to visit. Ron had no idea, and when they mentioned it to the twins they were both equally confused. Considering they only spoke highly of ickle little Harrikins.

They didn't have to wait long however for an answer. As during dinner that evening, Harry received a letter. Considering it odd, as he never received mail, Harry opened it up right at the table reading the note.

 _Dear Harry Potter,_

 _I would appreciate your attendance at my office for this evening at half past six._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Headmaster Albus Dumbledore._

 _P.S. I am rather found of Chocolate Eclairs._

Harry couldn't understand why he was being summoned to the Headmasters office. He showed Ron and Hermione the note, but they were equally confused. Whatever the reason a few hours later saw Harry entering the Headmasters office for the second time.

This time as Harry entered into the large tower office his eyes were immediately drawn to a large crimson bird perched upon a stand, on the right side of Dumbledore's desk. The bird was singing a weird song that Harry couldn't quite place. Whatever it was it sounded heavenly. Soothing but energising at the same moment. So, mesmerised with the bird, Harry momentarily forgot that he was in the Headmasters office, ignoring said Headmaster as he gazed upon his pet bird. Looking closely, he could see that the avian was covered with crimson plumage around its body, but it had a glittering golden tail and gleaming golden talons. It was unlike any bird Harry had ever seen before.

It was then that the bird fixed its stare directly towards Harry. Meeting his gaze, they both stared into each other eyes. Though it only lasted a few moments before the bird gave a slight bow of its head towards Harry, as if it was indicating its approval.

"Fawkes is a most fascinating creature is he not Harry." Dumbledore said as Harry jumped back in shock having completely forgotten that the headmaster was there.

"Fawkes is Phoenix, in case you're wondering. Fascinating creatures, phoenixes. They can carry immensely heavy loads, their tears have healing powers, and when they die they burst into flame being reborn from the ashes. They make highly faithful companions, as I can happily attest. It seems Fawkes here has taken a liking to you Harry." Dumbledore said as his light-blue eyes twinkled merrily.

"Err… Nice to meet you Fawkes" said Harry as he turned around and sat in the proffered chair in-front of Dumbledore majestic desk.

"Would you care for a lemon drop my boy?" asked Dumbledore, as he held out a small wrapped candy.

"No thanks, sir."

"I do hope you are well my boy. I do understand that this is a stressful time for a student." Dumbledore said warmly. "Though between you and me I do feel we place too much emphasis on exams. There are many ways to learn valuable lessons, and rarely do the most crucial ones happen in the classroom."

Harry tried to wrap his head around the point Dumbledore was making, but the headmaster continued talking.

"I am afraid, I have called you here to talk about your summer holidays. Mrs. Weasley has written to me, concerning your friend Ronald asking for permission for you to stay at their house through the summer holidays."

"Err… my holidays. What does that have to do with you." Harry said forcefully. Maybe a little too forcefully considering he was talking to the Headmaster.

"Show some respect boy!" Shouted one of the hanging portraits along the wall.

"That is enough Phineas." Said Dumbledore as he cast a stern look to one of the portraits to his left.

"I can understand your frustrations Harry." Dumbledore said gently. "However, you may or may not be aware that your parents put your care into my hands. Therefore, your summer holidays most certainly have something to do with me. And I am afraid you must spend at least part of your summer with your family in Little Whinging."

"They're not my family!" Harry said firmly, outraged, that all his summer plans were being ruined. Ruined by someone who regardless of what he said, Harry felt had no business dictating what he did during the summer.

"I am aware there is some animosity, my boy. But it is imperative that you remain under your Aunts care." Dumbledore said forcefully.

Harry was just shocked. He was done with the Dursleys. "No!"

Dumbledore just gave a deep sigh. As he removed his half-moon spectacles and massaged the bridge of his crooked nose.

"I understand your feelings Harry… let me finish before interrupting me my boy." Dumbledore said as he waved off Harry's attempt to tell him just how little he actually understood.

"As I said I am aware of the animosity and your aunt's shortcomings as a care-giver... One's I have in the past strived to rectify when I realised the error of not keeping a closer eye on you as child. But it all relates to your mother's sacrifice. I have already mentioned your mother was a most brilliant witch. Well she was more brilliant than I think most realise. For the protection, she gave unto you did not simply die with her. It lives on through her blood. As long as her blood freely offers you refuge you shall be protected there. Your aunt may have taken you grudgingly, furiously, unwillingly, bitterly, yet still she took you, and in doing so, she sealed the charm I placed upon you. Your mother's sacrifice made the bond of blood the strongest shield I could give you."

Harry wanted to scream at that. But he just didn't know how he could. He hated the Dursleys. He never wanted to go back there. And he was furious that Dumbledore is sitting there admitting that he was the one who placed him there. But how could he argue against his mother's sacrifice for him.

"You may not be aware how much danger you have been in these past years Harry. I am sad to say, not all of Voldemort's followers have been captured. Far too many escaped justice, and as you are intimately aware Voldemort too still lingers. By staying with your mother's blood, you have a sanctuary unlike any I could possibly give you. That is why I must insist on you returning to Privet Drive for at least part of the summer."

"How much is part?" said Harry in a defeated voice.

"I would say it would be prudent to stay till at least your birthday. After which you can spend the rest of your summer with the Weasley's."

"Very well then, it's not like I have say in the matter now do I" spat Harry. His words laced with venom.

"No Harry, I am afraid you do not."

At that Harry just left the office not even waiting for a dismissal. He had lost, that didn't mean he had to be happy about it. His hopes of spending the holidays with his friends were dashed. He was going back to the Dursleys. Though what Dumbledore said, gave him a lot to think about. But one thing was now certain, Albus Dumbledore, might be wise, might be likeable, might be considered the greatest wizard of the modern time, might be his headmaster, and might have been friends of his parents. But he was not to be trusted.


	16. Chapter 16

Please Review eh.

I am going to be adding a final short chapter on Dumbledore's reflection of the year. Before going on to year two, Without The Horcrux- And The Chamber of Secrets.

Chapter 16- Farewell to First Year

The final exams were easier then Harry had expected. Whether it was due to Hermione's influence, his mother's notes, or his determination to be ready for Voldemort, he didn't know.

The biggest problem through the exams was the torture of being stuck inside all day revising and writing, when the weather had turned beautiful and sunny. But they persevered, and wrote out their written exams in large sweltering hot class rooms. They were even provided with special Anti-Cheating quills though Harry had no idea how they could work. He felt comfortable in most of his work, even if he didn't quite have Hermione's grasp of magical theory.

They had practical exams as well in Charms, Transfiguration and Potions. _Professor Flitwick called them one by one into his class to see if they could make a pineapple tap dance across a desk._ He chuckled when Harry got his pineapple to give a small bow at the end. _Professor McGonagall watched them turn a mouse into a snuffbox - points were given for how pretty the snuffbox was, but taken away if it had whiskers. Snape made them all nervous, breathing down their necks while they tried to remember how to make a Forgetfulness potion._ Harry could see Snape sneer at him when he handed him a near perfect potion. Harry knew it would be hard for Snape to find fault with it, though he didn't doubt the bitter man to do his best.

 _Their very last exam was History of Magic. One hour of answering questions about batty old wizards who'd invented self-stirring cauldrons and they'd be free, free for a whole wonderful week until their exam results came out. When the ghost of Professor Binns told them to put down their quills and roll up their parchment, Harry couldn't help cheering with the rest._

 _"That was far easier than I thought it would be," said Hermione as they joined the crowds flocking out onto the sunny grounds. "I needn't have learned about the 1637 Werewolf Code of Conduct or the uprising of Elfric the Eager."_

 _Hermione always liked to go through their exam papers afterward, but Ron said this made him feel ill, so they wandered down to the lake and flopped under a tree. The Weasley twins and Lee Jordan were tickling the tentacles of a giant squid, which was basking in the warm shallows. "No more studying," Ron sighed happily, stretching out on the grass._

"Well that's not quite true, now is it." Hermione said as she pulled out a book from her side bag.

"Err Hermione, we just finished exams, there is no more revision for the year." Said Ron, as he looked at the book in horror.

"Yes, I am aware the exams are done. This isn't for exams it's for our extracurricular study." She said in hush as she took out her wand and quickly cast the _Mufflito_ charm around them so no one would be able to overhear them. Bringing the book into view the two boys could see the title _Magics of the Mind_. "Well I found this book in the library the other week, and I think it describes what Professor Snape and the Headmaster were doing when you got those headaches. They were performing _Legilimency_ on you."

"Legilimency" Asked Harry. "What's that."

"Well according to the book and I haven't fully read it mind you. Legilimency is the act of navigating the many layers of a person's mind, like sifting through memories and reading emotions."

"So, it's like mind reading." Ron interrupted. With a sick look on his face, at the real prospect that Snape was actually reading his mind.

"No, the book empathises it's not so simple like the term mind reading entails. It stresses how many layered the mind is, and how only real experts are able to really read even the surface thoughts let alone someone's deeper thoughts. It all seems really complex, but in essence the book mentions three distinct types of use. And the way they describe it is exactly like what happened to you Harry. So, I am certain that was what they were doing." Said Hermine as she started describing what she knew about Legilimency….

"In essence legilimency works as way to connect two minds together, the legilimens and the target. The caster must create some kind of connection either directly from their wand with the incantation _legilimens,_ or indirectly via eye contact...

"At the basic or passive level legilimency can be used to tell if someone is being deceitful or not. Though it doesn't necessarily tell you everything. It is merely based upon emotional tells rather than sifting through their memories. Experts don't even need full eye coverage to get be able to tell either.

The second type of legilimency is active legilimency. It's the one I think Professor Snape and the Headmaster were using on you Harry. It needs direct eye contact, as the practitioner sifts through the targets memories and tries to make sense of it all. This is how the Sorting Hat functions.

The third type is wanded legilimency, it is used by the practitioner casting the _legilimens_ spell on the target _._ It is the most effective type, and the only way to access the deeper thoughts. It's also highly restricted and typically illegal to use against someone." Said Hermione in her clear crisp tone, she usually had when dictating notes to review.

"Is there some way to stop it." Asked Harry.

"Oh yes. Well umm. The first way would be like what we have already been doing, that is to refrain from meeting their eyes. It doesn't seem like you can progress to passive legilimency without full eye contact. So, in the interregnum at least that would keep people from actually sifting through our memories."

"But Snape will know every time we lie to him." Ron said, with a sick look on his face at the thought.

"Yes. I am afraid he will." Hermione said sympathetically. "At least he will, till we learn Occlumency which is the art of closing and protecting one's mind against external attack."

"Does it say how we do Occlumency?" Asked Harry.

"Well it just gives the basics about it not directions on how to learn, but well it's all about clearing your mind, and not allowing the legilimens to see anything. So, it seems to be about having self-control over emotions and thoughts. So, when the legilimens attacks all they will see is emptiness, or what you want them to see. Experts occlumens can even convincingly lie to master legilimens...

"Though there are supposedly loads of added benefits of being an occlumens. It can lead to better memory retention, it allows you better control of your emotions, and can help resist other mind controlling spells and potions. So, it's a really useful skill to learn, especially considering what is out there." Hermione finished in a rush, excitement etched on her face.

"No need to sell it Hermione, you had us convinced after you said it would keep Snape out." Harry said warmly. Then he snorted "Can you imagine the look on old Snivellus' face when the next time he tries to look into our heads they are blank." At that Ron rolled over laughing. Hermione didn't go to such extremes but she gave off a small chuckle and a warm smile.

"So, we are going to spend the week learning this occlumency thingy." Ron said as both Harry and Hermione nodded. "Can we at least take the rest of the afternoon off, I don't think I could take looking at another book right now." He moaned.

"Of course, mate, we aren't heartless." Harry said with a laugh. Though Hermione had a constrained look, that clearly said she wanted to look it up right now.

As the final week progressed, the trio alone of the students of Hogwarts could be found inside the castle rather than enjoying the sunny Scottish summer, as they searched through tome after tome trying to find one that would help teach them how to practice occlumency. So far, they had run into a brick wall.

"I don't think we are going to find it, in any of these books." Harry finally said, after searching through a dozen books without success.

"I Know." Hermione huffed, as she let out an exasperated sigh. "I think the books that give actual directions on it are in the restricted section. If I am not mistaken, the book we need is _Occlumency: Keep your Mind Your Own_ , which the library registry says is in the restricted section."

Ron groaned "They will never let us take it out. Seriously could you picture McGonagall letting us take that book out."

"No mate I can't. She would want to know why we want it, and I hardly think saying we want to stop Snape and Dumbledore from pilfering around in our heads is a good idea. It's not like she will believe us anyway." Replied Harry, as he imagined just how ludicrous it would sound to the prim and proper McGonagall.

"I still can't believe they would do it." Hermione said angry. She had found out the day before that Hogwarts Professors were not supposed to use even passive legilimency on students. Even if it wasn't illegal it was highly frowned upon. "It's just not right" she ranted in a pout.

"We could ask another Professor, couldn't we?"

"Ron, I hardly think tha—"

"No listen Hermione, you are the brightest witch of our year. Didn't Flitwick go on and on about how you got a hundred and ten percent on his exam." Interrupted Ron as he eyed Hermione to contradict him.

"A hundred and twelve actually. But that's' not the –"

Ron raised his arms in exasperation. "Exactly my point Hermione, you're a bloody genius. I am sure he won't mind allowing you to check out a book for purely academic reasons."

Ron finished with a triumphant smile, though Hermione was having none of it. "No Ronald they won't. Maybe you haven't looked at the rules regarding the restricted section but I have. Only NEWT students are allowed general access to the restricted section. In some cases, Professors will allow students access, for a specific class assignment or special project, but by and large even that is restricted to students in year three and above. Professor McGonagall mentioned that she had never had a first-year student have access to the restricted section. Put simply one of the professors would have to be a complete idiot to give it to us."

"So, it's useless then?" Ron moaned as he slumped into his chair.

"Hardly, we just won't be able to get it from the library."

"What? Where else would we get a book then?" said Ron with a disbelieving look on his face.

"Well from a store naturally. We just have to wait till summer and buy the book." Hermione argued. "It's not like its illegal or even restricted, like legilimency is. We can probably buy it from Flourish and Blots, it is the largest book store in Magical Britain after all." Ron and Harry just looked on as if that was the best idea they heard all week. As they were finally able to leave the library and head out onto the grounds, joining Dean and Seamus for a round of exploding snap.

The rest of term the trio spent alternating between relaxing out in the grounds and practicing magic in the den. Though they (Harry and Ron) did manage to sneak down to Hogsmeade for a final quick visit. Where they stocked up on sweets and bought a case of dungbombs that they detonated outside of the Slytherin Common Rooms as well as Snape's office as a parting gift. Unsurprisingly Snape did not take kindly to the 'gift', but couldn't really do anything about it since he had no idea who had done it let alone how they knew where the entrance to the secret Slytherin common room was. Thankfully James Potter wrote just such an important detail as its location in a particular notebook for his son. The best part though was hearing Malfoy whinging about it, something that always seemed to bring a smile to Harry and Ron's faces and a disapproving frown on Hermione's.

On the day of the end of year feast the trio where having their final session in the den, practicing the shield charm which was slowly becoming second nature to the three of them. It was during this final session that Harry was facing an internal battle. Should he or should he not tell his friends about his ability to use wandless magic. All his life he had kept it a secret. He had never told anyone. All year he had hidden it too. But that was before everything. That was before what they found lurking in the forest. That was before they decided to stay by his side, through thick and thin. It was before he had started to think of them as… dare he think…. a surrogate family.

Rudely however Harry was shaken from his musings, when he was suddenly knocked arse over tit…

"Ahhhhh!"

"Harry, you have to focus!" Chastised Hermione, as she and Ron went to help him up.

"Err... yeah" said Harry as lifted himself up from the hard stone floor, rubbing his arse that he landed on hard.

"You ok their mate?" Ron asked worriedly. "I may have put a bit too much punch into the _Flipendo_." He said with a wince.

"I'll be fine…" Harry said softly. But after a moment finally blurted out "I need to tell you two something."

Ron and Hermione gave him a puzzled look, as they both sat down on the chesterfield.

"Well I just wanted to thank you two for well you know… sticking with me and everything even after knowing what is out there and all." Hermione opened her mouth to protest but Harry just waved her off. "No Hermione, it has to be said, it means a lot to me and well everything err…. I don't really know how to tell you guys this. It's a bit of a secret I have been keeping for err… years now and all." Harry rambled not knowing how to put it.

"It's ok mate you can tell us. We can keep a secret and all." Ron reassured him while Hermione nodded her accent.

"Well umm… I candowandlessmagic…." Harry said quickly jumbling the words together so much that it was nearly inaudible.

"Huh—Could you say it more slowly" Ron and Hermione replied.

"Err… right sorry. What I mean to say is I can use magic without a wand." As to demonstrate Harry raised his hand and summoned a quill that was on the table to him.

Glancing at the faces of his friends he noticed both were gobsmacked.

"I have been able to do it since I was eight." Harry continued. "Just little things like unlocking doors, and summoning and banishing things away. I think that's why a lot of the charms were so easy for me, since a lot of them I had been doing for years before hand wandlessly." Harry finished with a smile.

"Wow that's err that's—" "Wicked" Ron finished for Hermione.

"Really?" Harry asked generally worried.

His nerves must have shown in his voice, for both Ron and Hermione were quick to reassure him. Though Hermione quickly began questioning him all about the skill, how he did it, what he felt when he did it as well as if he could teach them how to do it. All of which Harry answered to the best of his ability, but considering it's a skill that he learnt haphazardly rather than studying he wasn't sure how helpful some of his answers were.

By the time they arrived for the feast, the Great Hall was already full. It was decked out in the Gryffindor colours of red and gold to celebrate Gryffindor winning the house cup and ending Slytherin's seven-year winning streak. Which would probably explain Snape's angrier then normal scowl. According to the Hogwarts rumour mill, Snape and the other heads almost came to blows the week before over his blatant favouritism. Some people even insisted that the argument got so intense that McGonagall turned into a cat and tried to scratch out Snape's eyes before Dumbledore could intervene. Though that just sounded so ridiculous he couldn't imagine how anyone could believe it. What was however true was over the last week of term, the dive in points Gryffindor had been taking was over. So too was the rise of Slytherin points. Leaving Slytherin in second place, and everyone outside of Slytherin happy that their winning streak was finally over.

Soon Dumbledore arrived and feast began with the awarding of the house cup.

 _"Another year gone!" Dumbledore said cheerfully. "And I must trouble you with an old man's wheezing waffle before we sink our teeth into our delicious feast. What a year it has been! Hopefully your heads are all a little fuller than they were... you have the whole summer ahead to get them nice and empty before next year starts..._

"Now, as I understand it, the house cup here needs awarding, and the points stand thus: In fourth place, Hufflepuff, with three hundred and fifty-two; in third place, Ravenclaw with four hundred and twenty-six, Slytherin in second with, five hundred and eleven and in first place Gryffindor with five hundred twenty-nine points."

A storm of cheering and stamping broke out from the Gryffindor table. The twins were shouting "We beat Snape" while the rest of the house celebrated their win. As Harry looked around he could see the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw tables clapping along respectfully, but turning towards to the Slytherins all he saw was cold glares, and in Malfoy's case an angry sneer. Looking up to the head table he saw Snape was shaking Professor McGonagall's hand, with a horrible, forced smile. Before he briefly caught Harry's eye, with a look that could have kill. Well if looks could kill that is.

The next day, they were all scheduled to take the train back to London. So suddenly everyone was doing last minute packing. Making sure their wardrobes were empty, their trunks were packed, and as usual Neville toad seemed to have done a runner.

With breakfast that morning every student ended up getting their exam results. Both he and Ron both did really well. Passing with flying colours, Harry even coming second in Charms and third in the written DADA exam. _Hermione, of course, had the best grades of the first years. Even Neville scraped through, his good Herbology mark making up for his abysmal Potions one. They had hoped that Goyle, who was almost as stupid as he was mean, might be thrown out, but he had passed, too. It was a shame, but as Ron said, you couldn't have everything in life._

Soon they were all aboard the Hogwarts express as the train began to speed down south, _talking and laughing as the countryside became greener and tidier; eating Bettie Bott's Every Flavor Beans as they sped past Muggle towns; pulling off their wizard robes and putting on jackets and coats;_ playing exploding snap and wizard chess (unsurprisingly Ron won).

Soon however they were pulling into Kings Cross Station. And the trio made their way off the train and onto the crowed platform. It was full of people greeting their children and the crowd was slow moving as a _wizened old guard was up by the ticket barrier, letting them go through the gate in twos and threes so they didn't attract attention by all bursting out of a solid wall at once and alarming the Muggles._

At spotting his mother Ron made a bee line towards her with Harry and Hermione in his wake.

 _"There he is, Mom, there he is, look!"_

 _It was Ginny Weasley, Ron's younger sister, but she wasn't pointing at Ron._

 _"Harry Potter!" she squealed. "Look, Mom! I can see…"_

 _"Be quiet, Ginny, and it's rude to point."_

 _Mrs. Weasley smiled down at them._

 _"Busy year?" she said._

 _"Very," said Harry. "Thanks for the fudge and the sweater, Mrs. Weasley,_ and for err… inviting me over _."_

"Oh, it was nothing, dear. We are glad to have you" she said sweetly smiling at him. "is your family around to pick you up."

"Relatives Ma'am. Not family." Harry was quick to correct her, but noticing her frown when he did he wished he hadn't. "I expect they are on the other side." He wanted to add If they bothered to pick me up that is, but thought better of it.

A few minutes later that they were able to get through the platform, and Harry spotted Vernon almost immediately. The big brute of a man came up to them and without even giving a passing glance at the company around him.

"Boy. Come now." He said as he turned and walked away. No doubt unwilling to spend a moment more than necessarily with these abnormal people Harry thought ruefully.

Turning to his friends one last time, he saw they both had sympathetic looks on their faces, he just gave them a nod and stalked off behind Vernon Dursley. His first year now over.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

 _Ipse se nihil Scire id Unum Sciat_

Or The Soliloquy of a Philosopher

As he looked out the window from his tower office, seeing the Hogwarts Express steam away across the Loch, he let out deep sigh. Another year passed. Though this year was rather more turbulent than its predecessors. This year Harry Potter came back into the wizarding world.

He still remembered the day he had left young Harry in the care of his relatives. Oh, he had thought it such a clever plan. The ritual Lilly used to protect Harry gave him the perfect idea. With a little work, he could use it as a ward to protect the boy. It would provide a protection unlike any imaginable. The different protective wards had their strengths, but so too did they have their weaknesses. As young Sirius Black had proved about the _fidelous_. No enchantment is fool proof. Though the _bond of blood_ was a close as one could get. When powered by Lily's sacrifice the enchantment would be practically impregnable. All it required was Lilly's living blood and as any master alchemist knows, the blood connection of siblings is often a powerful connection.

The boy of the prophecy would be raised in the home of his maternal aunt. A muggle woman, who had little knowledge and no connection to our world. This would do splendidly with helping forge the boy for his destiny. The boy of the prophecy born famous and idolised for something he could not even remember, famous before he can walk and talk… No, he thought ruefully that would not do. That would be enough to turn any boy's head, and they could ill afford a spoiled and arrogant prima donna. Especially if the scar was what he feared it was. Petunia Dursley would be a far better provider.

The only real problem was Lilly and James will. In it they named him its executor, and had a set list of guardians for Harry. In the case of their deaths Harry should go to Frank and Alice Longbottom, followed by Sirius Black, and if they were all unable it would fall to me to find a suitable home for the boy. Black was obviously of no concern. But Frank and Alice were obstinate. Time and time again they stated that Lilly and James named them Harry's guardians, and were unmoved by his pleas about the remaining death eaters, or Harry's need to have a normal childhood. They even threatened to take the issue to the Wizengamot if he didn't bring Harry to them. There was of course little he could do to stop them. Although he was Chief Warlock, that office doesn't hold as much power as some seem to think it does. He could delay the hearing for the boy's custody but couldn't stop it. Considering the will states unequivocally that Alice and Frank had superior to rights to the boy, he knew it was a fight he couldn't win, but he could delay it, while hoping he could talk sense into Frank and Alice.

Tragically, that wasn't required. Barely a fortnight after Voldemort's fall, a group of death eaters led by Bellatrix Lestrange ambushed Frank and Alice, and viciously tortured them to insanity. As much as he was devastated at the tragic loss. He was also relieved that his protections for the boy were secure, even as it sickened him to think it. To think about the greater good. But regardless of the moral dilemma, Harry was safer with his aunt then he could be anywhere else.

As the years passed he kept a close eye on Harry or more truthfully, he had Arabella Figg keep a close eye on him. Being a squib, her moving to a small muggle town wouldn't draw any attention. Plus, she was sharper then see seemed – or at least she was only a link in a chain of measures he had monitoring the boy. Everything seemed well, Harry was a polite though shy boy, and admittedly he was a bit downtrodden and on the scrawny side but it was within acceptable limits. What damage was happening could easily be remedied at Hogwarts, and ultimately his comfort was a small sacrifice in the larger scheme of things.

The boy however was of a different mind. He ran away, unfortunately at the most inopportune time as well. He was away at an ICW conference while Arabella choose that same time to visit a cousin in Italy. It wasn't till he received a frantic message from Arabella that he even knew the boy had vanished. His monitors having only be set to send out an alarm if the boy was in mortal peril or if the wards were being attacked, not when the boy left the area around Privet Drive. An oversight that was quickly remedied.

It wasn't hard to the find the boy, nor was it difficult to find the reason for his escape attempt. As much as he was aware that Petunia was not the most suitable guardian, he was not expecting the level of animosity and outright cruelty she and husband leveled onto Harry. Having him sleep in the cupboard, do outrageous chores, depriving him of love and food…. It was all too much to bear, he thought regretfully. Lamenting what he had to do for the greater good, he decided to at least try do something about it. Yes, the reasons the boy had to remain with his aunt were as ever present, but that did not mean he couldn't remind Petunia that wizards are not to be trifled with. If he couldn't get Harry away from his relatives he at least could put an end to the worst of the abuse.

His intervention seemed to work perfectly. His reports from Arabella were promising, and during the few times he had monitored them directly things had been acceptable. Though he may have gone too far in his intimidation, he wanted to make sure he left a lasting impression, and nothing leaves a lasting impression like a _panopticon_. After cowing them, he informed them explicitly how they were going to improve the boy's welfare and that there would be repercussions if they failed to do so. Then with a flick of his wand he disappeared from sight becoming completely invisible, with a disembodied voice he bid them farewell and reminded them that he will come by to check on the boy from time to time. A _panopticon_ indeed _._

By July it was time to for Harry's letter and reintroduction into the magical world. Over Minerva's objections, he decided Hagrid should fetch Harry. Mostly because he didn't want to deal with the possible objections she was sure to make in regards to his home life. But he also thought Hagrid would be a good fit for Harry.

There was of course another major issue that had to be dealt with namely what to do regarding the philosopher's stone. The attack on his good friends had been a close call. In all the years they had guarded it, it had never come so close to falling into a thief's hands as it did then. But alas. Nicholas and Perenelle's health had long being failing. Put bluntly they were unable to protect the stone.

Most troubling though were the rumours he was hearing from his sources. Something was up, he could feel it in his bones and though he had never been well versed in divination, even in that convoluted art the signs were becoming hard to miss. Voldemort was once again on the move and if he was not mistaken he was after the philosopher's stone.

The problem being what to do about it? The first option and the one Nicholas made immediately after the failed burglary was to shelter the stone at Gringotts. The Goblins of Gringotts of course possessed a truly breathtaking array of protections that they often boasted had never been breached. Alas like most things in life, if something sounds too good to be true it usually is. Gringotts though impressive, had been successfully penetrated on at least three occasions that he knew of. He himself was responsible on one of the occasions, and Voldemort had done so twice. Thus, to trust the stones protections to Gringotts alone would have been unwise, even with Voldemort in a weakened state.

No, he was the only one capable of protecting the stone, and the only place to keep it was of course at Hogwarts. Not many people were aware but powerful magical artefacts like the philosopher stone gave off a rather powerful magical aura. Anyone with a little knowhow would be able to detect the aura and thus roughly locate said artefact. But in places soaked in magical activity there is so much interference that to accurately pinpoint an individual artefact is nigh impossible.

Thus, began his supposed 'ingenious plan' he thought darkly. The biggest problem he was facing was the not the stone per se, but that he had limited knowledge concerning the state of Voldemort. If he could draw him out then he could finally get some clue about how Voldemort evaded death and hopefully be one step closer in rectifying said problem. Thus, he would hide the stone at Hogwarts. Voldemort who was after the stone would attempt to get at it, and in the process, be discovered.

To set the trap he created a false stone. It was so flawless that only someone acquainted with the actual stone would be able to tell the difference. With all the focus on the fake stone, the real one could be safely hidden. Placing the fake stone at the end of a labyrinth, was sure to draw their attention to it. With certain traps slowing down any would be assailants. Thus, when the year began the old man was in an excited mood, both to see the boy and at the possibility of unwrapping the enigma of Tom. M. Riddle.

As the year began all seemed to be going well. The boy was sorted into Gryffindor, and had made fast friends with the youngest Weasley boy. The reports from his teaches gave the impression of a charming and fairly talented boy. Filius was just beaming at his skills in charms. Not all of his teachers shared Filius perspective however, Severus was far less complimenting. Happily, the boy seemed not overly damaged by his time with his relatives. He was expecting the boy to be shy and unsure of himself, instead he was keen and confident; exploring the castle even joining the quidditch team. Harry seemed to be happy.

More pressing was the state of the stone. No attempt had been made for it since he created the decoy, but the odd behaviour of Quirinus was starting to arouse some suspicion. Quirinus had always been somewhat jumpy, even as a student. But since his travels to the Balkans, something had changed. He didn't quite know what but something felt off.

It wasn't till the incident on Halloween, however that his suspicions of Quirinus became something more. The fact that he spotted the Troll ran and feinted, but then felt well enough to check on the third-floor corridor was more than merely suspicious. In truth, he was certain it was Quirinus, but capturing him was not what he was after. Till he found his master, he would delay confronting Quirinus. Thankfully Harry and Ronald's heroic actions prevented any serious harm befouling a student. As he was so close to discovering Voldemort, he had to continue with the plan regardless of the risks. Though the attack during the Quidditch match, was a further reminder of the dangers the plan presented.

By Christmas, he had decided it was time to put one of his tests of the boy in action. Regrettably it involved placing a mild compulsion charm on him which was a bit of ethical issue, though the boy won't even notice it. The charm would ensure the boy uses his father's cloak to wander the castle towards the Mirror of Erised. That way he could observe the boy, and get a better sense of him. However, the plan did not go as planned. It seems Harry is someone not to be underestimated, he fought the compulsions of the mirror, and remained aware of his surroundings, so much so he knew he was being watched by an invisible presence.

The second term he become embroiled in a growing battle between Severus and other members of the staff. He was very much aware of Severus attitude, he was harsh, mean and at times cruel, but ultimately Severus was too valuable an asset to dismiss. Besides he teaches a valuable lesson to the students, that they must persevere through adversity, after all not everyone they meet will always be of a sunny disposition. But regardless Severus's vendetta after the incident on his birthday was going too far, and the other members of staff were becoming far less accommodating about it. It was a near mutiny when Severus volunteered to be the referee during the Gryffindor-Hufflepuff match. Which he was only able to calm down when he informed Minerva that Severus was only there to protect Harry. But tensions amongst the staff remained high, culminating with the vicious end-of-year argument.

Ultimately it was not the battle between his teachers that caused him his biggest headache, but Hagrid. Or more accurately Hagrid's pet dragon, Norbert. He wasn't originally aware Hagrid had the dragon, or he most certainly would have intervened. Instead Hagrid went along with a plan envisioned by Harry, Mr. Weasley, and Miss Granger; where they took Norbert into the heart of the forest so they could send him off. A more dangerous plan he could hardly imagine. Not only did they stumble upon Quirinius when returning to the castle but they then decided to try to stop him. Hopelessly Gryffindor the lot of them, he thought with a hint of pride. Thankfully during their encounter, Quirinius and Voldemort were gravely weakened by the unicorn blood or the outcome would have been far less fortunate.

The information he gained though was invaluable. He now had undeniable proof that Voldemort survived. That his form of existence was that of a wraith strengthened his theory regarding the use of a horcrux(s). And considering he knew Quirinius' travel plan from the previous summer, he now had a rough idea on where Voldemort was hiding. The only real complication was burying the investigation into Quirinius' death. Amelia was not particularly happy, but since the D.M.L.E. could hardly be trusted with anything regarding Voldemort that could not be helped.

The most important take away from the year was of Harry himself. Harry proved himself worthy of the prophecy. He was strong willed, good natured, and perceptive (maybe too perceptive for his own good), even better Harry had the most fortunate ability of choosing good friends. Harry had greatly impressed him. So much so that he was having greater and greater difficulty in thinking of him as simply the boy of the prophecy. He tried to think back on when he went from the boy of the prophecy to Harry, but he wasn't sure when that transformation took hold. It was a flaw an obvious flaw of the plan that might be the undoing of it all. How could he forge the boy into the tool he needs him to be, when he wasn't just a boy? But a living breathing person with a will of his own, a boy he cared for.

Was he more of a monster for risking the lives of countless thousands, or for being willing the sacrifice the life of one innocent boy to save the rest? He didn't know, though he knew without a doubt he was a monster.

He let out a deep sigh as he comes out of his musings, the Hogwarts express now long out of view. He walked back to his desk and to the tedious task of finding a new Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor.


	18. Chapter 18

_Spell List from Story_

 _Awlam-apo*,_ Notice me not charm (Hebrew: aw-lam, hidden, Greek: apo, away from)

 _Arresto Momentum,_ slows down decent

 _Expelliarmus,_ disarming charm

 _Flatus*,_ forces the target to loudly fart.

 _Flecto papilla*,_ nipple twister curse.

 _Filipendo_ , knockback jinx

 _Furnunculus,_ Boil curse

 _Glisseo,_ turns the targeted area into a slide.

 _Langlok,_ causes one's tongue to affix to the roof of their mouth.

 _Levicorpus,_ Upside down hanging spell.

 _Libercorpus,_ its counter.

 _Locomotor mortis,_ leg locking jinx

 _Lumos_ , light charm

 _Mufflito_ , anti-listening spell

 _Nimbosula*,_ creates a thick fog for which you can hide or get away.

 _Petrificus Totalus,_ body bind spell

 _Periculum_ Red Sparks

 _Pharus*,_ bluish green sparks

 _Protego,_ shield charm

 _Splendico,_ creates large sparkling fireworks from your wand.

 _Teas Te*-_ Bluebell charm (Irish for Warm heat)

 _Verto_ , basic transfiguration spell

 _Waddiwasi,_ could shoot an object towards an intended target.

 _Wingardium Leviosa,_ levitation charm

 ** _*Signifies spell I made up for this story._**


End file.
